


The Devil's Trap

by MoonWillow333



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Allie's backstory, But I'm not sorry, Friendship, Gen, I'll add as the story goes on, LJ's carnival, LJ's got a heart, Like, Lots of OCs - Freeform, Lots of bad language, Maybe - Freeform, Occult Stuff, Royce the Demonologist, Skinwalkers - Freeform, Slendy, Slow Paced, The Mothman, The Mothman is like a fricking lazy prophet, Wendigos, along with an Amazonian, and he just doesn't care, because LJ has no filter, but only for certain things, creepypastas - Freeform, dead children, evil clown people, fun times, get used to it, he's just an a-hole, i guess?, i hope i spelled that right, just kidding, killer orphanages, mentions of child abuse, okay there might but not between the OC and LJ, seriously slow paced, slender is like a dad as usual, sorry - Freeform, the Jersey Devil - Freeform, there is cussing, there will be no ships, what even is tagging, whoops, zalgo's little minions that do his dirty work, zalgoids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 54,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonWillow333/pseuds/MoonWillow333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When given the choice to either go to summer school or hang out with her aunt, Allie chooses the obvious; hanging out with her aunt. It isn't long before her aunt asks Allie to help her with her day job, a paranormal investigator. </p><p>Investigating the unknown? No problem for Allie, that is until she meets a lonely boy by the name of Cory and his mysterious imaginary friend...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Okay, I know this is my first note, but thank you for taking the time to read my story! :3 I really appreciate it!
> 
> Anyhow, this isn't really my first story. I have a few on Fanfiction.net, Quotev.com, and a few other sites as well(I think Wattpad is one of them?). But it is my first story with Laughing Jack, so I hope I do well!
> 
> And just to warn you, this story is EXTREMELY slow paced! At least, in my view it is. I've never written a story this slow before so I hope I don't bore you guys. ;w; 
> 
> So, with that out of the way, please enjoy the story!

            _All around the mulberry bush…_  
            He was panting, clutching the shotgun closely. That damned nursery rhyme was playing again, and he could hear the small clicks of the music box as it played its haunting tune. He cursed himself for opening the damn jack in the box in the first place. It was dull and monochrome, as if it had sat for years upon years until it lost its color.  
            _The monkey chased the weasel…_  
            His breathing hitched, his body stilling while his heart pounded. He could hear footsteps. Slow, methodical footsteps. They approached his hiding spot with such causality, it made his heart slam harder into his ribcage. That… _thing_ was looking for him. He could feel it just beyond the door of the closet.  
            _The monkey thought t’was all in fun…_  
            The footfalls stopped and so did his breathing. Everything was still… aside from that damned haunted melody. The small clicking of the music box. The slowly winding tune. He clutched at his chest in a panic as his heart raced.  
            The door began to slowly creak open, dull light beginning to flood the small room as he screamed, aiming the gun and shooting. A loud cracked throughout the building as the shot was fired. He could feel his chest burning, tears threatening to spill from his eyes from the pent up fear and adrenaline. Something wet was trailing down his abdomen, but he ignored it and looked around hastily for the monster that was after him.  
            His vision blurred and his breathing became labored. Why was he suddenly feeling such a great pain in his lower chest area? He looked down and widened his eyes in shock. A bullet hole. Right under his ribcage. Blood soaked through his shirt and he could feel his life beginning to leave. How had he shot himself when he was clearly aiming at that… creature?  
            He slumped against the wall, adrenaline leaving him as he stared blankly out the door, life fading from his eyes. A tall, lone figure grinned down at him, monochrome coloring striking him with fear yet again. That was the last thing he saw as his world painfully faded to black.  
            _… Pop! goes the weasel…_


	2. Chapter 1

            “ Really mom?” I asked, looking at my mother with bored eyes. “ Summer school? Why the heck do I need to go there?!”  
            “ Allie, you can’t sit on the internet for another whole summer.” My mother scolded, wagging her finger at me. “ You have to do something productive!” I groaned dramatically. I got A’s and B’s in school for the whole year, why couldn’t I just enjoy my summer by being lazy?  
            As I was about to argue my point, the phone rang and my mom walked off to answer it. I glared at her retreating figure before slumping into the arm chair closest to me and pouting. I would find a way out of this and nobody would stop me. I could hear my mom enthusiastically chatting with whoever was on the other line, but I couldn’t really hear what she was saying. _Screw it._ I thought as I got up and headed for my room. As soon as I entered my sanctuary, I flopped onto my bed and let out a groan.  
            Life sucks.  
            I heard footsteps approaching my door and I narrowed my eyes. I swear to god if she was going to nag at me about school I’m going to scream.  
       “ Allie, I’ve got some news for you.” My mom stated in a sing song voice.  
       “ Like what?” I asked stiffly.  
       “ Well, I’ll give you a choice.” My mother stated. “ You can either go to summer school or help your aunt Valerie with her work.” I frowned, letting the choices sink in. I could go to boring school and then have school for another year… or I could help my aunt with whatever work she did.  
         Looks like this was going to be an interesting summer after all.

 

***

         I stared out the window in anticipation. My aunt would be arriving soon and I honestly couldn't wait to get out of the house.  
            “ I didn’t expect you to be this excited.” My mom commented and I looked at her over my shoulder.  
            “ It gets me out of summer school, so hell yeah I’m excited.” I replied as I turned back to the window. She should be here any moment now…  
            As if on cue, a nice Tuscany pulled up to the sidewalk in front of the house. It was a beautiful brown color with what looked to be grey and light brown lines and waves for a nice design. My jaw literally dropped as my aunt stepped out of the vehicle and approached the house, pulling up her white sunglasses and setting them on top of her pretty auburn hair. I scrambled to my feet and opened the door before she could even knock.  
         “ Oh,” She blinked at me, blue eyes widening in surprise. “ Hello, Allie.”  
         “ Hi, aunt Valerie!” I greeted, smiling warmly. She returned my smile with ease, putting a hand on her hip.  
         “ I take it you're ready to go?” She asked and I nodded eagerly. Chuckling, she stepped inside the house and looked around, studying my mom's décor and family photos. I quickly scrambled after her and began grabbing my stuff.  
        “ Ah, Valerie!” My mom greeted, giving her sister a hug. “ It’s been ages! How’s traveling?”  
        “ Oh, it’s great.” Valerie replied, smiling at my mother. “ I love being on the open road. I’m sure Allie will have a blast.”  
        “ Damn straight.” I interjected, causing my mom to look at me sternly.  
        “ Allison Zahara Michalis!” She scolded and I groaned. The full name. Never a good thing to hear from a parent.  
        “ Oh, Elise, it’s fine.” My aunt chuckled, waving my mom off. “ She’s a big girl. Leave her be.” My mom crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Valerie, as if to say ‘butt out’ and my aunt held up her hands in surrender. I gathered the rest of my things and looked at my aunt expectantly and she smiled.  
        “ All ready?” She asked.  
            “ Yep!” I replied, heading for the door.  
            “ Allie!” I groaned as I heard my mom call me, turning slowly and narrowing my eyes at her. She had that ‘I’m going to lecture you on personal hygiene’ face on and I wanted to scream.  
            “ Don’t forget to shower and—”  
            “ Yeah, I got it ma!” I interrupted, bolting out the door. I could hear my aunt laughing and saying something to my mom before following me out.  
            I just hoped to God that my mom didn’t suddenly decide to come with.  
***  
            I watched the scenery pass quickly by the RV as my aunt drove. Thank god my mom decided to stay home. After all, my little sister needed someone in the house or CPS would throw a fit. I narrowed my eyes at the road. I hated CPS sometimes, even though a part of me knew they were doing what they did in order to protect my little sister. But they still almost got her seriously hurt.  
            I shook the thoughts away, refusing to remember the events of _that_ place. I shuddered slightly and looked away from the window and at my phone. My little sister, Rosemary, was texting me about a video she just finished watching. I started typing my reply when I noticed Aunt Valerie watching me.  
            “ You’re mother was right.” She stated. “ You are attached to that thing.”  
            “ Yeah, well, gotta talk to my lil sis somehow.” I replied and sent the text, locking my phone and looking at her. “ So, what do you do that keeps you on the road all the time?” My aunt smiled at me.  
            “ Well, you see, Allie,” She started. “ I’m a paranormal investigator. I travel nationwide to investigate different happenings all around our country. Whether it be aliens or demons, I’ve dealt with them all.” My eyes widened. I was expecting something more… tame, honestly.  
            “ Sweet…” I murmured, awestruck. Valerie laughed at my reaction.  
            “ It’s fun, sometimes.” She sighed softly, relaxing in her seat a bit. “ But also dangerous. I’ve been possessed a few times, nearly killed a few others.”  
            “ Holy hell.” I muttered and looked at her. “ Really? By demons?”  
            “ Yes,” She nodded. “ Or just possessed people. I investigate the paranormal, not just ghosts and demons. And lately I’ve been dealing with some pretty odd things.” I tilted my head in confusion. Odd things? How much more odd can you get?  
            “ Like what?” I inquired, blinking in anticipation. My aunt was silent for a moment, as if trying to figure out how to tell me of her experiences.  
            “ Hm, it’s a bit difficult to explain.” She murmured. “ But I’ve met a few people who were in no way possessed, but they followed a demon willingly. He’s terrifyingly strong, Allie. I wouldn’t want to meet him again.” A small chill ran up my spine. My aunt survived an attack from an apparently powerful demon that had human followers.  
            My aunt was cooler than I thought.  
            “ Dude, Aunt Val, you’re a badass…” I stated which caused her to laugh.  
            “ Oh, honey, I’m just your average person.” She chuckled. “ I just like living a bit on the wild side.” I grinned at her and she flashed a smile back at me.  
            My aunt is a paranormal investigator and I get to go with her on her cases.  
            This was totally going to be a fun summer.


	3. Chapter 2

            I picked up a bag of honey roasted peanuts, debating on if I wanted them or not. Shrugging, I added them to my ever-growing handful of goodies. I swear, if this doesn’t make me gain weight, I don’t think anything will.

            My aunt decided to stop at a gas station to fill up the RV and get some snacks. She was currently paying the checker guy for the gas while I was doing my snack shopping.

            “ You’re that paranormal investigator, aren’tcha?” The man asked my aunt.

            “ I’m one of them.” She replied shortly as the guy laughed.

            “ ‘Course ya are. Chasing things that don’t exist.”

            “ All in the eyes of the beholder, sir.” My aunt replied with a wink before she turned from the slightly irritated man and joined me in my quest for junk food.

            “ Finding anything good?” She asked as she looked at my stash.

            “ Warheads and Sour Skittles.” I replied. “ And a couple Hershey bars.” She laughed and grabbed a Snickers and a Reese’s.

            “ Well, I think that’s enough sugary junk for a while,” Valerie stated, looking at me. “ What do you think.”

            “ I think it’ll hold me over.” I replied with a grin as we made our way to the checkout.

            After glaring down the cashier and getting back on the road, I started stuffing my face full of the junk I just got. My aunt shot me amused looks from time to time as I finished a couple bags of chips and a Hershey bar.

            “ So,” I said, licking the chocolate off my fingers. “ You said you met a powerful demon?”

            “ Ah, I was wondering when you’d ask.” My aunt replied. “ Yes, I did. I was lucky to escape him alive. He was kind enough to let me leave and continue my work.” I blinked. For a demon, that was unheard of, right?

            “ Why’d he let you go?” I asked. “ Shouldn’t he have, I dunno, eaten your soul or something?” Valerie laughed.

            “ Oh my, I thought the same thing, actually!” She chuckled. “ I figured he would kill me. One of his little followers seemed really disappointed that he didn’t get a chance to hurt me, but the demon told me that what I was doing was dangerous and that if I valued my life, I’d stop my investigations. But I told him I couldn’t, that people need help in the paranormal and in how to handle situations that involve such things as demons.”

            “ What’d he tell you?” I pressed, wanting to know more.

            “ He was honestly surprised by my answer.” My aunt continued. “ He thought I would just want to investigate the unknown for my own purposes. But Allie, that’s only a small part of why I do what I do. I want people to know that we have to potential to fight back against things we cannot physically see nor touch.” I let her words sink in, nodding absently. I could only imagine what my aunt had gone through, what kind of creatures she’s dealt with, and how many entities she had encountered, just so she can teach people to not be afraid of fighting back against the unknown.

            “ That’s cool Aunt Valerie.” I said at last, looking at her. “ It’s incredible, really.” She smiled at me.

            “ Thank you, Allie.” She said as she patted my shoulder. “ But it’s just something that I feel like I have to do. My purpose, you know?” I nodded in understanding.

            “ Now,” Aunt Valerie cleared her throat. “ Since you know what I do for a living, how about helping me in a recent case? I could use some fresh ideas.” I looked at her and grinned, nodding quickly.

            “ Great! Then I’ll start heading to the client’s location.” She said, speeding up a bit as I felt giddy with excitement. I wondered what this case was going to be about.

***

            I wrinkled my nose at the three-story, mansion-like building we pulled up to, studying it. It looked pretty old, certain parts of wood were splintering and beginning to fall, but other than that, it looked pretty sturdy. Just needed a paint job and a few patches and it’d look good as new.

            “ You ready?” I jumped at my aunt’s voice, looking at her and nodding. She chuckled and ruffled my hair, causing me to whine and fix the mess she’d made. I followed her up to the house, looking around at all the kids running around and playing, shoving each other, and relaxing in the summer warmth. _At least it’s not hot as hell here._ I thought as I smiled and waved at a few watching kids. They smiled brightly and waved back.

            “ Ms. Michalis, I presume?” I turned to see an elderly lady, maybe around her fifties, with her hair hidden in one of those nun hats. I blinked to make sure she was real before shaking my head. This wasn’t one of them ‘burn the sinners!’ orphanages, was it?

            “ Yes, but call me Valerie.” My aunt introduced. “ This is my niece, Allie. She’ll be with me on my case, I hope you don’t mind.” The old crow looked at me with her icy blue eyes, making me shudder slightly.

            “ Is she promiscuous in any way?” The lady asked and I narrowed my eyes in anger. Did she just say what I think she just said?

            “ Do I look like a slut to you, lady?” I hissed and crossed my arms, causing her to widen her eyes in shock. My aunt coughed, masking a laugh.

            “ A lady should not use such foul language!” She scolded and I rolled my eyes.

            “ Yeah, what are you, my mom?” I snorted and looked away. “ I’ll do what I want with my life.” The woman huffed and looked at my aunt, who regained her composure and met the old crow’s gaze.

            “ You might want to lay down some rules for this… _child_.” The woman hissed at me and I shrugged.

            “ She’s not a child, Ms. McOlsen. She can make her own decisions.” My aunt stated with a smile. The old croon huffed and began chatting with my aunt about boring things, like how she believed the children were being hunted by a demon that wanted to eat their souls or something.

            I slipped away from the two adults and found myself wandering the rather large lawn of the orphanage, smiling and waving at the kids that waved at me. Seemed like there were a lot of kids here… and those damned crucifixes.

            I stopped when I heard what sounded like a fight going on, quickly making my way over to the scene. Three kids, around the age of eight, surrounded a little brown haired boy. The poor kid had a nasty cut on his face and what looked to be a bruise forming under his eye.

            “ Hey!” I called, causing the kids to whip around and look at me in shock. Just as I thought, those three were bullying that kid.

            “ Y-Yes ma’am?” One of the kids asked, looking at the poor boy to his left.

            “ What’s going on over here?” I demanded, looking at the three accusingly.

            “ Nothing.” A blonde boy said smoothly. He must be the leader. “ We were just talking, right Cory?” My eyes dropped to the bullied kid as he looked between me and the blonde kid.

            “ Huh… ‘Just talking’…” I muttered before looking at them through narrowed eyes. “ You guys better get out of here before I give you a nice ‘talk’, if you catch my drift.” The three kids looked at each other before slowly leaving. I waited until they were out of sight before reaching out to Cory.

            “ Hey man, you alright?” I asked as he grabbed my hand, hauling himself to his feet.

            “ I’m fine, thanks.” He muttered, brushing himself off. I hummed and looked at his cheek where the cut was, squinting.

            “ Yeah, looks like you need to get that fixed up, bud.” I smiled. “ My name’s Allie, and if I heard correctly, your name’s Cory, right?” The boy looked up and nodded meekly before looking back down. I tilting my head in thought before crouching down in front of him.

            “ Why were those kids picking on you, anyways?” I asked, brows furrowing in concern. “ Doesn’t look like this is the first time you’ve been through this.” Cory was silent for a moment, brown hair blocking his leafy green eyes.

            “ …they make fun of me because of my friend…” He muttered.

            “ Really? Where is your friend then?” I pressed.

            “ He’s right here, but you can’t see him.” Cory responded timidly. Ah, that would explain the bullying. Poor kid probably had no one to talk to.

            “ Hey, that’s cool. You got yourself an exclusive friend just for you.” I smiled as Cory gave me a weird look.

            “ Everyone makes fun of me for it, though.” He said, looking at the ground sadly. “ How is that cool?”

            “ Who cares what they think.” I said, waving a hand. “ They just don’t understand.” Cory rubbed his arm lightly, his lips twitching into a small smile.

            “ Really?” He asked, looking at me and I nodded.

            “ Totes, bro. I didn’t have many friends growing up, so I had a lot of invisible ones too.” I told him, my smile faltering a bit as bad memories tried to make their presence known. I mentally shook them off, returning my attention to Cory. The brown haired boy was grinning from ear to ear happily at my confession.

            “ Wow, really!? I didn’t have any friends until Jack showed up… He’s the best!” Cory gushed happily, nearly jumping up and down in excitement.

            _Jack._

            That struck a chord.

            I continued smiling as Cory continued to talk about how he met Jack one day when he was all alone in his room. The gears in my mind were turning. _Jack._ It couldn’t be the Jack I was thinking about, could it? I decided to keep my mouth shut for the time being. No need to upset the kid with gory folklore.

             “ Allie?” Cory asked, snapping me out of my daze.

            “ Yeah, bud?” I replied, looking at him. He tilted his head a bit, brows furrowing in slight concern and irritation.

            “ You looked like you were lost in thought.” The boy stated. “ Are you okay?” I blinked and nodded. This kid was sharp.

            “ Yeah, sorry about that.” I laughed, scratching my head. “ I’m a bit spacey at times.” I watched as Cory looked over his shoulder, as if he were looking at someone way taller than him, and look back at me.

            “ Jack says you’re lying.”

            I stiffened at the statement, blinking at the boy before grinning. Seemed like ‘Jack’ was already onto me.

            “ Does he now? About what?” I inquired. Cory was about to tell me when my aunt appeared around the corner.

            “ Ah, there you are Allie!” She smiled, looking at Cory. “ You’re already making friends, I bet?”

            “ Yeah,” I replied. “ This is Cory, and he’s got an invisible friend named Jack.” My aunt seemed to ponder the invisible friend part before nodding.

            “ Well, it’s nice to meet the both of you.” She said before waving at us to follow her. “ Come on. Apparently, supper is ready.” I huffed and sagged my shoulders.

            “ Who uses ‘supper’ anymore? It’s dinner.” I mumbled, standing to my feet. I heard Cory let out a small giggle and I shot him a smile, following my aunt. Cory smiled back and followed closely behind me, tugging on my shirt so I’d lean down a bit to his level.

            “ You made Jack laugh.” He told me and I furrowed my brows.

            “ Really? How?” I asked, looking at the boy.

            “ Well, he tried to hide it, but he laughed at your supper comment.” Cory grinned. “ He doesn’t really laugh at anything anyone says.” I blinked at the statement before smiling back at the boy.

            “ Huh, I see. I feel honored then.” I chuckled as Cory beamed. I loved seeing the kid happy.

            Now I just hoped his friend ‘Jack’ wasn’t the same Jack I was thinking of.


	4. Chapter 3

            I groaned lightly and rubbed my temple in irritation. If I heard the word ‘demon’ one more time I think I’m going to turn into one myself. My aunt shot me an apologetic look before turning her attention to the nun lady.

            “ How are you so sure, Ms. McOlsen?” Valerie insisted. “ You’ve never seen this so called ‘demon’, have you?”

            “ I don’t need to see it to know what it is.” The old crow squawked irritably. “ I just want it to leave my children alone.” I rolled my eyes and yawned. If anyone needed an exorcism, it was this lady. All the kids were eating in silence, probably scared that they’d be yelled at if they said a word. I dragged my fork across my plate, making that earsplitting screech that was like nails on a chalkboard. Ms. McOlsen turned to me and glared sharply.

            “ Child, do not make that horrid noise!” She snapped and I looked at her boredly.

            “ One, I’m not a child, lady.” I drawled. “ And two, you ain’t no parent of mine, so take your crappy commanding attitude and shove it where the sun don’t shine.”

            “ How _dare_ you!” The woman gasped, placing a hand on her chest. “ You’re parents should be ashamed to have such a disrespectful little—”

            “ Hey.” I sharply cut her off. “ Don’t you dare tell me how my parents should feel. My dad ain’t in my life and my momma always told me to give respect when respect is due. You haven’t shown me one ounce of respect since I showed up. You practically called me a slut even though I never said a word, so don’t start with me, lady.” The kids looked at me, stunned that I would even try to stand up to the nun as she stared at me in shock. I only stared at her, unamused, until my aunt cleared her throat. That seemed to snap McOlsen out of her daze as she looked at Valerie.

            “ Would you like to take this conversation into another room?” My aunt asked in which the older woman nodded.

            “ Yes, that would be a good idea.” She huffed, standing up. “ Children, remember your manners and your chores.” The kids nodded wordlessly and continued their meal while I just glared at the old woman’s retreating figure. Once she was out of sight, I sighed loudly.

            “ How do you all deal with that?” I asked, looking at them in question. A few of the older kids turned and looked at me.

            “ How did you just stand up to her like that?” A boy with dark brown hair countered. “ If anyone of us would’ve done that, she would’ve ripped us a new one and we’d be cleaning the orphanage until we’re forty!” I raised a brow before shrugging at the boy’s question.

            “ I dunno, I don’t take other people’s crap.” I muttered. “ I can’t stand control freaks, they drive me nuts. So when I see one, I kind of just blow up, I guess.”

            “ That was awesome!” Another kid spoke up. “ You totally schooled her!”

            “ Yeah, did you see her face when Allie just told her off?” A young girl grinned. “ Priceless!”

            “ I wish I had your guts…” Another boy murmured and I cracked a grin.

            “ Come on, you can tell that witch off any day.” I said, putting my hands behind my head. “ She may be your caretaker, but she can’t tell you how to be you. If she thinks she can, she’s wrong.”

            “ But she’s so scary…” A little girl whimpered.

            “ She’s just an old croon.” An older boy stated. “ Allie’s right. We shouldn’t be scared of her.” I nearly laughed in victory as the orphans began excitedly chattering with one another. This was much better than their fearful silence earlier. My gaze shifted to Cory, who was staring at me and looking behind him. Seemed like he was talking to Jack about what was going on. He smiled a bit at whatever his hidden friend said before looking back at the scene.

            Growing bored rather quickly, I picked up a pea from my plate. I hated the vegetable, so instead of eating it, I tossed it at the nearest kid, hitting him in the cheek. He blinked in mild shock before looking at me. I pretended to look away innocently.

            “ Did… did you just throw your food at me…?” He asked, blinking at me. I picked up another pea and inspected it.

            “ I dunno.” I said, tossing it at him again. This time, it hit him lightly on his forehead. “ Did it feel like that?” He squinted at the challenge and took one of his own peas and tossed it at me. I grinned and ducked, watching as a young girl got hit in the head with it. She gasped and looked over, blinking in confusion.

            “ He did it.” I said, pointing to the boy who looked at me like ‘how dare you’. The girl puffed out her cheeks and picked up a handful of food, chucking it at the both of us. I quickly tried to cover my face, but regardless, the handful of squishy contents hit me and the other kid. Covered in muck, I grabbed my plate and tossed it across the table, sending the food flying.

            “ Who’s up for a food fight?!” I yelled as the kids followed my lead, throwing chunks of food at each other and dodging random vegetables and such.  I laughed and dodged an attempt to head-shot me.

            So what if that old hag was going to yell at us for this, these kids needed something to help them loosen up. If I’m the one that has to shake things up a bit in this place, then hell, I’m going to rock their world.

***

            Well, I was right about the old crow getting mad. More like she was having a cow about our food fight. I was silently fuming at her for upsetting a few of the little kids, causing them to tear up. But the look my aunt was giving me told me that if I stayed quiet, maybe they wouldn’t get in any more trouble.

            McOlsen turned to me and pointed a finger nearly in my face. My eyes narrowed and I resisted the urge to bite her finger off.

            “ You dare come into my home and cause such a havoc?” She screeched and I almost covered my ears to drone out her shrill cries. “ All these children were behaved and mindful children before you came and corrupted them—”

            “ Okay, look,” I snapped, cutting the old hag off. “ Yeah, I started the damn food fight, but don’t you dare stand there and tell me _I’m_ the problem. These kids are terrified to breathe the wrong way ‘lest they sin’! You think that you’re some kind of saint but you aren’t. If you cared about these kids, you’d let them be themselves. But no. Instead, you gotta try and mold them into something they don’t wanna be. Face it, you’re a control freak that wants nothing more than these kids to be what _you_ want them to be. Have you ever stopped for a moment and asked them what they wanna do with their lives?” The room fell silent as I fumed at the woman before shaking my head and walking off.

            “ You know what? Never mind.” I hissed. “ If you’re going to be an ass about everything and be a hypocrite, then go ahead. But I think these kids deserve better than that. We’re not all the same, we’re made to be different. You can’t expect these kids to all be prim and proper all the time.” With that, I started up the stairs to one of the guest rooms. I needed to sleep before I ripped that woman’s head from her body.

            Closing the door, I growled and rubbed my face with my hands, trudging over to the mattress and flopping down onto it. I hoped that witch got it through her thick skull that she couldn’t control people. I sighed and rolled over, staring at the wall. My aunt would probably make me apologize tomorrow… or tonight, whichever one.

            I fell into a fitful sleep with dreams of dead children trying to disembowel me, and creepy, echoing laughter in the background.


	5. Chapter 4

            “ You look tired.”

            I yawned and glanced at Cory sitting on the swing next to me. Truth be told, I didn’t get a wink of sleep last night due to horrible nightmares.

            “ Yeah, kept having bad dreams.” I replied, stretching. Cory frowned and squinted at the ground in thought.

            “ About what?” He asked, looking back at me. I stared at him for a moment before shrugging.

            “ Eh, zombies wanting to eat my innards and other things like that.” I replied, brushing off the question. Cory narrowed his eyes at me.

            “ Jack says you’re lying.” He huffed, crossing his arms in a pout. I chuckled and pushed myself on the swing a bit.

            “ Yeah? How does he know?” I inquired, watching Cory look to his invisible friend for an answer. After a few seconds, he shrugged and looked back at me.

            “ He says that he knows by in… intu…”

            “ Intuition.” I finished, smiling at the boy as he nodded quickly.

            “ Yeah! Intuition!” Cory repeated. “ He says you’re lying about your dreams.” I hummed in thought for a moment before sighing a bit.

            “ Yeah, he’s right.” I muttered, staring at the ground. “ I get nightmares about some… stuff that happened a long time ago. I just don’t feel too comfortable talking about it, you know?” Cory nodded in understanding before jumping off his swing.

            “ That’s okay, Jack doesn’t like talking about his past either.” Cory stated and I looked up. That caught my attention.

            “ Why not?” I pressed, standing up and following the boy as we made our way back to the house. Cory shrugged and put his hands behind his head.

            “ I dunno…” He replied honestly, sounding a bit sad. “ He just says that he’s done stuff he’s not too proud of and I didn’t need to know about it.” I furrowed my brows in thought. Not too proud of what he’s done, huh? That’s interesting. I kind of figured the guy would brag about all the crap he’s done.

            Or he didn’t want to scare Cory off.

            Somehow, my gut was telling me a different story as we entered the house, going into the kitchen for a snack and a drink. My aunt was there as well as the old croon and I nearly groaned out loud as the two adults looked at us.

            “ What are you two doing in here?” Ms. McOlsen asked sharply. I heard Cory take a quick breath. I rolled my eyes at her and glared.

            “ We’re hungry and thirsty unless you want us to starve and get dehydrated.” I deadpanned.

            “ Allie.” My aunt warned and I huffed, turning away. Cory quickly grabbed a snack and a juice box before bolting out. I returned my glare at the old woman before grabbing my own snack and drink and following the brown haired boy out.

            “ How do you do that?” Cory breathed once we were a safe distance from the kitchen. I tilted my head at him in confusion and furrowed my brows.

            “ Do what?” I asked as I sipped my drink.

            “ Stand up to her so calmly.” He sagged his shoulders. “ You’re so brave. I don’t think I can ever do something like that…” I laughed a bit awkwardly, rubbing my neck.

            “ It just takes time and practice, bud.” I replied thoughtfully. “ I was always taught to stand up for myself against something that isn’t right. I’m not about to let a cranky old woman walk all over me.” Cory blinked at me, tilting his head a bit.

            “ Did you… go through something really terrible?” He asked suddenly and I raised a brow.

            “ …Like what?” I asked carefully. Cory looked away, sipping his juice.

            “ I dunno, Jack said that you’d have to go through a lot to be able to have the willpower to stand up to things like Ms. McOlsen with the com… composure you had.” The boy replied, turning to me. “ Did you go through something bad?” I hummed in thought. Well, one thing I’ll give Jack credit for is that he’s sharp alright. That didn’t mean I would just spill my guts to Cory.

            Or anyone for that matter.

            “ Can’t tell ya, Cory. It’s something I’d prefer not to remember.” I finally replied. Cory looked a bit disappointed, but nodded anyways.

            “ Okay, I understand Allie.” He said and smiled at me. “ We all have secrets, right?” I grinned and nodded at the boy.

            “ Right.” I agreed, ruffling his hair a bit. He whined and batted my hand away, smiling behind his little irritation façade.

            “ Don’t ruffle my hair! I’m not three…” Cory pouted and smooth his hair as it began to  stick up from the static electricity. I laughed and patted the boy’s back, smiling at his childish attitude.

            “ Whatevs, kid.” I chirped. “ I’m bored as frick, wanna do something fun?” Cory smiled up at me and nodded eagerly. I tossed the boy a smile and started walking off the property and towards the center of town.

            “ S-Shouldn’t we ask Ms. McOlsen—” Cory started as he timidly followed me, but I waved him off, pulling out my phone.

            “ Relax, I’ll just text my aunt and tell her that we went out to town for a while.” I told him as I left the property. The boy quickly followed, looking at the house once more before looking at the road ahead.

            “ Are you sure we won’t get in trouble?” He whispered and I nodded, smiling at him.

            “ Yeah, we’ll be fine. How about we head to the arcade?” I suggested, heading towards the direction of the building. Cory’s eyes lit up in excitement as he nodded as the two of us made our way to the arcade.

***

           

            I smiled lightly at the look of awe and wonder on Cory’s face as we entered the arcade. Games upon games were lined up along the walls, RPG game cabinets facing back to back in rows to fill the large building.

            “ You act like you’ve never been here before.” I chuckled, ruffling the brunette’s hair. He whined and batted my hand away.

            “ I haven’t.” He replied dully. “ Mrs. McOlsen says arcades are a bad influence.” I scoffed.

            “ That lady probably thinks 1% milk is a bad influence.” I muttered and Cory giggled, lightly elbowing me in the side.

            “ So, what do you wanna do first?” I asked, looking at all the machines. Cory looked around as well, a bit intimidated by everything, before pointing to a basketball game. God, I hated those.

            “ The hoops? Sure, let’s go.” I smiled and began to walk over. I stopped and mentally face-palmed when I realized that we needed tokens before we could actually play the game, so I quickly went over to the token machine and got us five dollars’ worth of tokens and gave half to Cory.

            “ There you go.” I said as I inserted the tokens into the machine next to Cory’s. “ Knock yourself out, kid. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean.” I winked and grabbed a ball, shooting it towards the hoop. Just my luck, it bounced off the backboard and away from the hoop, missing the shot. I frowned and grumbled to myself as Cory laughed lightly, taking his own shot. The shot missed as well and I chuckled.

            “ Looks like we both suck at basketball.” I mused, picking up another ball. There was the sound of a ball being tossed and I looked up to see the basketball on Cory’s side fall easily through the hoop, like a pro. I blinked and looked at Cory in surprise.

            “ I-I didn't do it!” He protested, waving his hands in front of himself. “ Jack did!” I looked at the hoop before looking back at Cory with a sly smile.

            “ That’s cheating, Jacky-boy.” I said, turning to my own game and tossing the ball. This time, it bounced off the rim and off into the ‘out of bounds’ thing below it. I squinted and debated if the game was rigged or not. Cory giggled and we tossed a few more shots before our turn was over and we got a few tickets for our winning shots.

            After playing a few more games with the basketballs, ski ball, a few RPG arcade games, and a racecar game, we decided to take a break and eat some delicious fast food that they served in the arcade.

            “ This is so much fun!” Cory exclaimed as he bit into his hamburger. The kid looked like he was in heaven before he continued to talk. “ I never get to eat any fast food… Ms. McOlsen says that it’s not real food.” 

            “ I don’t care, it tastes good.” I replied with a grin, happy that Cory was having a blast. Cory nodded and devoured his burger and fries, giggling occasionally. I shrugged, figuring he was talking to Jack. I scanned the arcade for any other games that would be fun for the two of us to play when my eyes landed on a certain machine.

            “ Dude, Cory!” I beckoned, lightly slapping at the boy’s arm. He looked at me, confused for a moment as he finished his food.

            “ What?” He asked, tilting his head. I got up and practically dragged him over to the machine I was looking at.

            “ This thing’s a blast!” I told him, walking around to see the vividly colored arrows on the ground of the machine. “ I used to always play this when I was a kid with my brother.” Cory looked at the large machine, brows drawn together slightly. He looked really confused and I laughed lightly at his expression.

            “ You’ve never played DDR?” I inquired, crossing my arms and leaning against one of the railings. Cory shook his head and looked at me.

            “ No, what’s a DDR?” He questioned, pretty curious now. I smiled and nodded to the machine.

            “ DDR stands for Dance Dance Revolution. It’s a dancing game.” I explained. “ You just tap the arrows on the floor when they approach the hollow arrows on the top of the screen. The closer to the center of the hollow arrow you get, the more points you earn.” Cory nodded at the explanation, but seemed a bit reluctant to play.

            “ Sounds weird.” Cory said at last, looking at the game.

            “ It’s a blast, come on!” I urged. “ Play a song with me!” Cory immediately shook his head, a light blush on his face.

            “ N-No way, I can’t dance!” He argued, crossing his arms. I nudged him lightly and laughed.

            “ Neither can I, let’s suck at dancing together.” I replied and stepped onto the left platform. Cory still refused and I rolled my eyes at him.

            “ Fine,” I huffed playfully. “ Jack! Dance with me!”

            Cory stopped and stared at me in shock before looking at Jack in confusion. I raised a brow and looked at the boy and the empty space beside him.

            “ What? He’s here too, isn’t he?” I quipped, leaning against the rail again. “ I bet I can beat him at DDR.” Cory blinked at me before looking at Jack for an answer. I smirked. If this was the Jack I thought it was, then challenging him should get under his skin.  
            “ Unless he’s scared of losing to a girl.” I huffed, turning my back to the brown haired boy. I heard Cory speaking to Jack before the lights on the right platform lit up as if someone had stepped onto the panels to play. I grinned in victory.  
            “ Jack says he’s gonna make you eat those words.” Cory giggled and watched with glee. I smiled at the challenge.  
            “ Bring it on, Jack.” I said as the game lit up and the music started playing.


	6. Chapter 5

            I can’t tell you how many times I’ve seen the shock and terror on someone’s face as they witness something they just can’t explain. There was the time when my mom was horrified to find me in the kitchen with knives scattered around me, but I told her it wasn’t me. There was another time when Rosemary was a toddler and both her mom and my mom freaked when they found us outside, playing with a disturbing toy, as they put it.

But nothing could compare to the shock as the DDR machine lit up as Cory's invisible friend took the platform next to mine.

            “ Mommy, that one is working by itself!” A little boy said, pointing at the ‘empty’ platform.

            “I-It’s probably just a computer opponent…” The mother stuttered, steering her child away from DDR machine. I grinned and stared intently at the screen in front of me, beats flowing from the machine as the arrows began to float towards the hollow arrows at the top.

            _‘Cause the world might do me in._

Left arrow, right arrow, quick top then bottom.

            _It’s alright, ‘cause I’m with friends._

I knew the song by heart, so I snuck a glance at Jack’s platform, seeing that he was getting perfect’s and great’s, hitting the targets almost spot on. My grin widened as I looked back at the screen again.

            _Had me feeling like a ghost_.

            Right, right, left. Both top and bottom then left and right.

            _And that’s what I hate the most._

            Hitting the top arrow, I did a small spin to hit the bottom arrow before hitting right then top again.

            _Guess I’m giving up again._

_This time_

Left, right, bottom, top. Hell, Jack wasn’t a bad dancer.

            _This time I might just disappear… (Ah yeah)_.

            I chuckled as I heard Cory cheering us both on, a few people crowding around the machine in wonder, shock, and amusement. They watched as the right platform flashed like someone was really there, hitting the buttons, murmuring to themselves. Some people thought it was just an AI playing, but the buttons on the platform lit up when hit and the AI would not have done that.

            _Try and hear me, then I’m done._

I grinned and spun on the platform, hitting the keys near perfectly and getting a nice combo, putting me in the lead.

            _‘Cause I might just say this once._

I could hear Cory laughing in the background, but everything started to fade aside from the music. I began to let my body take the lead as my feet hit key after key in near perfection. Smiling, making twirls and spins as I tapped the keys, I let out a child-like giggle.

_Tired of giving up the ghost_

I felt something hit my leg, knocking me a bit off balance as I grabbed the rail behind me, eyes wide as I missed three notes.

            _It’s you I hate the most._

“ Jack!” I heard Cory gasp and I grinned.

            “ That was a dirty move, Jack!” I laughed, moving my leg out into the right platform. No surprise to me, my leg hit something.

            _This time I might just disappear…(Ah yeah)._

            The rail on the other side moved as if someone had grabbed it to prevent themselves from falling. Bystanders gasped in shock and fear, some taking their children because of our invisible friend.

            _This time I might just dis—_

The song was almost over, the both of us trying our hardest to best the other. It was childish, but fun. The chorus repeated a few more times before the song ended with Cory clapping and laughing. I smiled at the screen and watched as the machine began to count up all our points, suspense starting to build as the final scores were shown.

***

            I whined loudly as we reentered the yard of the orphanage, Cory giggling as I pouted and crossed my arms childishly.

“That is such bull!” I cried out. “ One point! One little point!” Cory’s giggling turned into full blown laughter as we came up to the door.

            “ You’re the one that challenged him!” The boy pointed out and I huffed.

            “Yeah, and then he wouldn’t go for a rematch! Jerk…” I muttered before feeling something hit the back of my head. Quickly spinning around, I realized that no one was there and rubbed my head, putting two and two together.

            “ Rude, man.” I huffed, sagging my shoulders and glaring at the empty space as I continued to rub my head.

            “ Where have you been!?” A shrill voice barked, causing both Cory and I to flinch and turn towards the wicked witch herself. I rolled my eyes while Cory began wringing his hands, looking at his feet and at the woman.

            “ W-We went to the arcade-” He smattered, shrinking into himself.

            “ You did what!?” The hag screeched. “ You went to that foul, sinful—”

            “ I’m going to shoot myself in the face if you don’t shut up.” I ground out, glaring at the woman. “ It was just. The arcade. No ‘sin’ as you call it. We just played some basketball games, ski ball, a car game, and some Dance Dance Revolution, okay? So calm your crap.” The woman sputtered out a few words before pointing at me with a glare.

            “ You are corrupting my children!” She accused. “ They were well behaved and—”

            “ Oh shut it.” I snapped. “ They were terrified to look up at anyone and scared of being ‘imperfect’ and hated until I showed up. You make them feel like either complete failures or scared to death. If that’s how you ‘love’ these kids, then I’d hate to see how you hate someone.” The old hag looked at me as if she were about to blow a gasket, huffing angrily at me.

            “ You ungrateful wretch!” She howled just as my aunt came into view, looking at the two of us curiously.

            “ What’s going on?” Valerie asked, eyeing me and Mrs. McOlsen. I shrugged and looked away while the old hag began to tell my aunt the ‘horrible things' I made Cory do.

            What a load of crap.

            Regardless, my aunt eyed me with a look that said ‘we need to talk’. I narrowed my eyes at my blood relative and crossed my arms in anger. Why was she taking miss Hitler’s side anyways?

            Valerie calmed Ms. McOlsen and told her that she allowed Cory to come with me to the arcade, assuring her that it was harmless. The old crow didn’t seem to buy it, but let it slide anyway. Lucky us.

            “ Allie, take Cory up to his room please.” Valerie said sternly and I looked up at the woman, blinking at her for a moment before nodding.

            “ Okay, come on Cory.” I said softly, beckoning the boy to follow. He did so without a word, eyes glued to the ground. I frowned sadly, feeling pity for the poor kid before leading him upstairs and into his room. I watched as he shuffled into his room, gaze still at the floor.

            “ Hey, Cory?” I spoke up, causing the brunette to look at me, his eyes reflecting his sadness.

            “ Yeah?” He asked quietly, blinking a few times.

            “ I’m sorry, about getting you in trouble.” I apologized, tilting my head a bit. “ I just wanted you to be happy, even if it was only for a moment.” Cory nodded before giving a faint smile.

            “ It’s okay, it was a blast!” He replied, eyes shining with excitement. “ Can we go again?” I grinned back and nodded.      

            “ Hell yeah, kid. Just let me know and I’ll whisk you away from miss Hitler and her evil schemes.” Cory giggled and sat on his bed, swinging his feet lightly before looking up at me.

            “ Can you tuck me in?” He asked shyly. I laughed lightly at his question before nodding at his clothes.

            “ Well, you should get into your pajama’s, right?” I chuckled, stepping into the hallway. Cory looked at his clothes before nodding in agreement.

            “ Okay, just gimme a mome…nt? Jack?” I looked over at Cory, confused. He sounded a bit confused as well, looking up at something in the space beside him. I furrowed my brows, going to walk back into the room and ask Cory what was wrong before I felt something shove me backward. Back hitting the railing, I winced and hissed in pain before staring at Cory’s face of shock as he stared at me. He looked… terrified. The boy quickly turned back to his invisible friend to question him, but my view of him was cut off as the door slammed shut in my face. I heard Cory scream at Jack to stop, but that wasn’t what kept me frozen there.

            A deep, raspy voice growled into the air, startling me for the first time since I was little.

            _“Get. Out.”_


	7. Chapter 6

            “ This has gone too far!”

            I stared hard at the table, listening to Ms. McOlsen screech about the ‘demon’. I swear she was starting to get on my very last nerve. Cory was fiddling his thumbs, looking at his lap in a slight panic. I rubbed my back lightly, still feeling the slight sting from hitting the railing.

            After the door had slammed shut and hearing that voice, I tried to get back into Cory’s room, only to find the door wouldn’t budge. After trying for a while and getting no response from Cory, I began to pound on said door, screaming for Cory to open it. My aunt eventually came up with Ms. McOlsen and told me to back up and let her handle it. I don’t know how she did it, but the door opened and we could see Cory in the middle of the room, dried tear stains on his cheeks.

            And now the old hag was ranting and raving about how we let a demon into the house and all sorts of crap, like how it’s going to possess us and kill everyone.

            “ I’m going to be calling a priest tomorrow to end this!” Ms. McOlsen declared. My aunt looked up with furrowed brows, thinking.

            “ You might just make this spirit even angrier than it already is.” Valerie pointed out, clasping her hands together. “ We might be able to calm it. It may not be a demon at all.”

            “ It was violent towards your niece!” Ms. McOlsen nearly shrieked, pointing to me. I groaned and rolled my eyes.

            “ It was just a shove and I hit the railing wrong, you old bat.” I snapped, crossing my arms. “ Besides, Cory’s the only one that can really _talk_ to Jack. And don’t you think about forcing him.” My aunt looked at the boy, tilting her head slightly.

            “ Cory was there anything off about… ‘Jack’… before he shoved Allie?” She asked and Cory looked up.

            “… he was kinda quiet… then when I asked if Allie would tuck me in he got all stiff, like he was angry. I think he might’ve been mad that I’ve been paying so much attention to Allie instead of him.” Cory explained, looking back down at his lap. I hummed in thought. Jealousy could play a big part in the tantrum that Jack threw.

            “ I see…” My aunt nodded. “ Is Jack here with us?” Cory nodded and my aunt looked around the room before her eyes settled on an empty spot just behind Cory.

            “ Jack… were you jealous of Allie? Because she was getting attention from Cory that you normally receive?” She inquired, her face set in a passive look. She almost looked like a lawyer or something, sitting there so calmly. Cory looked up as if waiting for an answer from Jack, before looking back at my aunt.

            “ He says it’s none of your business.” Cory replied as my aunt smiled, but it wasn’t one of those friendly smiles I’ve seen her with. No, this was a sarcastic, taut smile.

            “ Ah, but you made it my business when you hurt my niece, whether on purpose or not. I want to know why you shoved her and locked her out of the room.” Valerie shot back and I groaned.

            “ Auntie, I’m fifteen, not five. I can handle myself.” I pouted, to which she shot me a stern look. I sighed and rested my face in my hands, leaning against the table as my aunt’s interrogation continued.   
            Cory looked up at space beside him, waiting for his friend to answer and after a few moments, the boy looked at us again.

            “ He said that he doesn’t like Allie.” The brunette deadpanned, frowning a bit. I shook my head, mumbling to myself. What was he, two?

            Just then, a vase whisked past my head, smashing into the wall behind us. While Ms. McOlsen and I jumped out of our skin, my aunt just stared passively at 'Jack'.

            “ Jack, please keep yourself calm. I know that Allie's attitude can cause anger and irritation, but do try to ignore it.” My aunt stated and I stared at her like she was psycho. Dang, she was good…

            Cory looked at Jack before looking at my aunt and nodding. Letting out a small sigh, Valerie continued.

            “ So, you’re jealous of Allie?” She inquired. Cory looked at Jack before nodding. “ I see. Jack, you must understand that even if Cory has other friends, it doesn’t mean that he will forget about you.” Cory looked back up at Jack, brows furrowed as he seems to be listening to his friend. When he turned back to Valerie, he looked quite tired. Poor kid.

            “ He says that you don’t understand.” Cory stated wearily.

            “ Understand what?” My aunt pressed.

            “ That he once had a friend that he was supposed to be friends with forever. But said friend locked him in a box for thirteen years and forgot about him.” I stated, leaning back in my chair and looking at the ceiling. “ Auntie, he’s got trust issues and doesn’t want to be forgotten and left behind again, ya dig?” Everyone in the room looked at me in surprise as I raised a brow at them. Cory looked at Jack before looking back at me.

            “ How’d you-”

            “ Cause I know _exactly_ who and what you are, Jack.” I interrupted, squinting at the space beside Cory, even though Jack could’ve moved and I could look like a complete idiot. I had a feeling he was still there. “ I know where you’re from, what you’ve done, and if you hurt that kid your friends with now _I’ll kill you myself._ ”

            The room went silent aside from the gentle breathing of everyone in the room. My aunt, Cory, and Ms. McOlsen were staring at me in shock and surprise as if they weren’t expecting the sudden outburst from myself. That and the fact I _knew_ who I was talking to.

            “ You… you knew who he was this whole time…?” My aunt asked, blinking at me. I snorted.

            “ Yeah I did. Auntie, I read a hell of a lot of things on the internet and lemme tell you, he’s popular.” I deadpanned.

            “ You knew about this demon and did _nothing_?!” The old woman screeched and I rubbed a temple, groaning. My aunt managed to calm the old croon down as she looked at me skeptically.

            “ Allie, if you knew something, why didn't you say so?” Valerie pried, squinting at me. I shrugged and looked at the ceiling.

            “ I was curious,” I admitted. “ He isn’t acting how he normally acts in canon, so I decided to keep an eye on him. This is the only time he’s ever done anything remotely close to what he can do so… yeah.”

            “ Canon…?” Cory asked, tilting his head.

            “ Yeah, saying something is canon is like saying… It’s the truth, you know? It’s a fact.” I replied, waving off the question. Cory nodded at the explanation in understanding, turning to look at Jack again. It seems the entity was saying something from the look on Cory’s face.

            “ Is something wrong, Cory?” Valerie asked as the boy looked over at my aunt.

            “ It’s nothing…” He replied, blinking at the two adults. “ Can… I go to bed now?” My aunt smiled and nodded.

            “ I think that’s a good idea. We’ll talk more in the morning.” She agreed, standing to her feet. “ Come on Allie, let’s go.” I sighed and stood up, stretching.

            “ Fine…” I muttered, waving at everyone lazily and heading for my room. “ Goodnight.”

***

            _All around the mulberry bush_

            I groaned and sat up, rubbing my temples. Who was playing that fricking nursery rhyme this late at night? It felt like I was hit by a truck… three times.

            _The monkey chased the weasel_

            Blinking a few times, my eyes adjusted to my surroundings and I stiffened. This wasn’t the guest room at the orphanage. It was… some dark and abandoned looking carnival. There was no color, just the monochrome black, grays, and white.

            _The monkey thought t’was all in fun_

            I quickly stood to my feet, looking around in slight fear and awe of my surroundings. How the hell did I end up here?

            “ Welcome to my world, kid.”

            I stiffened when I heard that same deep, rasping voice. I spun around quickly to face the owner of the voice, jaw dropping in shock.

            Standing at about eight feet tall was the killer clown legend himself, grinning wickedly with sharp, obsidian colored teeth. I was frozen in my place as I stared at the entity, eyes widened with shock.

            No way.

            _“Pop goes the weasel~”_

_  
_


	8. Chapter 7

            I stumbled away from the entity, blinking in shock. Somewhere in my mind, I knew this was nothing more than a dream, an illusion. But everything still felt so _real_.

            “ Don’t look so surprised, _kiddo_.” The being mocked, slowly beginning to walk around me with a glare. “You said so yourself, you know _exactly_ who I am.” I returned his glare fiercely, my head tilted upwards to actually meet his gaze. Curse his eight foot something height. I took a few steps away from the entity, not trusting the guy. I mean, sure, I had my theories about him, but that didn’t mean those theories are true. Jack just snickered at my antics, stopping his predatory walk.  

            “ What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?” He teased and I hardened my glare.

            “ What do you want?” I snapped, holding my ground. This guy could probably slice me open with a spoon like a knife through butter, but my stubbornness wasn’t about to let that hold me back. Jack leaned forward, bending at his waist until he was nearly level with me and jabbed me in the chest with a claw.

            “ I want you and your aunt to get the fuck out of my territory.” He snarled, looming over me like a feral animal. I snarled back, neck craned to meet his glare.

            “ Why should we?” I retorted. “ We want to help and you can’t just expect us to up and leave, it could make things worse. Hell, that crazy nun could burn the place down to ‘purge the evil’ or whatever.” Jack scoffed and stood to his full height once more, silvery eyes narrowed in irritation.

            “ Does it look like I give a shit, kid?” He sneered. “ I just want you out of here so things can go back to normal.”

            “ Back to normal?” I repeated. “ Dude, things aren’t going to go ‘back to normal’. Ms. McOlsen knows you’re there, Cory’s terrified of you, and that old witch ain’t gonna stop until you’re gone or the house burns to the ground. Face it. _Things aren’t going back to normal._ ” Laughing Jack fell silent, eyes still narrowed at me in thought before his face split into a grin.

            “ Really now? Then how about a bet?” He offered, crossing his arms. I slowly rose a brow, studying the entity. Making a deal with the devil? I shrugged. Why not? At least it wasn’t a fiddle contest.

            “ Okay,” I mused. “ What’s the best then?” If possible, Jack’s smile widened.

            “ How about a fight between the two of us?” He said, slowly beginning to circle me once again. “ If I win… well, you won’t be alive anymore~” A chuckle. “ But if you win, I’ll… I dunno, be nicer and shit. Maybe even be your-” Jack coughed, giving the most disgusted and irritated look as he rolled his hand around like he was looking for the right word. “ …friend…” The word was so forced I almost laughed out loud, but I bit it back.

            This was _definitely_ Laughing Jack.

            But that’s one hell of a mouthful… I think I’ll just call him LJ.

            “Alright…” I drawled. “ But what if we sweetened the deal a bit more?” LJ raised a brow, looking at me in slight confusion.

            “ How so, kid?” He inquired, voice betraying his clear interest in my offer. I smiled and crossed my arms.

            “ Okay, if you win, I’ll let you put me on one of those spinning dart board things and throw knives at me until I’m dead. Hell, you can even improvise and use whatever else.” I explained, seeing amusement spark in his eyes. “ But if I win, not only do I live and get a free friendship pass… you tell me your story.”

            “Whoa whoa whoa kid.” LJ narrowed his eyes, amusement gone. “ I thought that shit was all over the internet.”  

            “ It is,” I nodded in agreement. “ But I want to hear it from _you_. After all, it’s been what? A couple centuries? A lot can happen in a few centuries.” The entity stared down at me, looking pretty damn conflicted by the proposition. After a few minutes, he let out a deep sigh and gave a stiff nod.

            “ Fine,” He agreed, albeit very reluctantly. “ Not like you’ll win anyways.” I cracked a grin.

            “ Don’t be so sure, Jackie-boy.” I teased, causing LJ to growl at me in irritation.

            “ _Don’t_ call me that.” He hissed. “ I gotta admit, though, kid, you’ve got some balls. I admire your determination. Even though it’s gonna get you killed.” A memory flashed through my mind at his words, followed by the memories of twisted laughter and screams of children. I quickly shook the memory away.

            “ What’s life without a bit of risk, eh?” I chuckled dryly, glaring at the ground before looking back up at the entity. “ We gonna do this or what?” LJ’s lips twitched as if he was holding back a smile as he backed away.

            “ Eager, huh kiddo?” He smirked. “ Alright, let’s get this over with.” I nodded, squinting at the entity.

            So we stood, facing each other in silence. Waiting for someone to make the first move. I could feel my heart begin to pound in anticipation, the suspense of the situation making my adrenaline spike.

            “ You gonna do something or just stand there, kid?” LJ asked through a grin. I answered him with a glare.

            “ My momma always told me to never start a fight.” I shot back, feeling my body tense up, waiting for the entity to lunge at me or _something._

            Just a heads up, being distracted in a fight is never good. Especially against an entity that could kill you with his pinky.

            In a flash, I felt pain erupt in my abdomen, sending me flying a few feet away. Groaning, I staggered to my feet, wincing and looking around. LJ was nowhere to be seen. A spike of fear and adrenaline pulsed through my veins as I looked for something—anything—to use to defend myself.

            Hearing a few steps behind me, I went to turn only to receive a kick to my side. I hit the ground, sending dust up into the air as I groaned.

            “ Wow kid, really?” LJ scoffed. “ This is just pathetic, is that all you got?” I wobbled to my feet, holding my side and wincing. Memories began to bubble in my mind, kicking in a fight or flight response in my subconscious.

            _Allie!_ I heard the fearful shrieks of my little sister, eyes widening. My body acted before my mind could process what was happening, grabbing a splintering two-by-four and swinging it towards the entity. Catching him off guard, the wood struck his abdomen, breaking in half and pushing him a few feet back. Using the momentary distraction, I darted over and used the remainder of the two-by-four to hit LJ in the gut. He grunted in pain and doubled over before glaring at me. He let out a deep snarl and swiped a clawed hand at me.

            I ducked down just in time and threw out a punch, landing a hit under his jaw. LJ stumbled back from the hit, rubbing his jaw.

            “ Fuck, kid.” He groaned, wincing. “ Where the fuck did this side of you come from?” I blinked a few times, adrenaline still pumping as my nerves calmed a bit. I stayed silent for a few moments.

            “ I’ve fought before, asshole.” I spat, glaring at the entity. He scoffed.

            “ No shit.” He sneered. “ I’m surprised you even got a hit in… Fuck that hurts…” He muttered to himself and continued to rub his jaw. I raised a brow and spotted a loose rope beneath LJ’s feet. Moving my eyes back to his face, I slowly made my way towards the rope.

            “ Yeah, well, you shouldn’t judge a book by its cover, you know.” I replied, nearing the rope.

            “ Shit, really? I hate that goddamn phrase…” The rope was within reach.

            “ Yeah? I like it.” I said, quickly picking up the rope. “ I also like the phrase, ‘the bigger they are, the harder they fall’.” I pulled the rope with all my strength, grinning as it snagged LJ’s ankle and sent the entity crashing into the ground. He let out a grunt of surprise before sitting up on his elbows and glaring at me.

            “…Very funny, kiddo.” He snorted. “ I’ll give you that.” I smiled triumphantly, still holding the rope.

            “ So, do I win?” I asked with a smirk. LJ frowned and stared at me boredly.

            “ Sure kid, just one thing.” He replied and I furrowed my brows. Before I could ask, he grabbed the rope and pulled hard, causing me to lose my balance and hit the ground. I groaned and glared up at him, wanting to punch that annoying smirk off his face.

            “ Asshole.” I snapped, albeit weakly.

            “ Serves you right.” He retorted playfully. “ Just be happy you’re alive, kid.” I scoffed and sat up, crossing my legs and glaring at the entity.

            “ Fine, whatever.” I agreed. “ So you know what that mean.” LJ narrowed his eyes and sat up as well.

            “ What?” He asked and I rolled my eyes.

            “ Don’t tell me you already forgot.” I sighed. “ You tell me your story, remember? I wanna know everything.” LJ groaned and rubbed his face, a dark bruise was beginning to form on his lower jaw from where I hit him. I internally winced, not knowing that I hit him _that_ hard.

            “ Fuck, yeah, I forgot.” He muttered. “ Shit, isn’t there something else you want? A fucking puppy or something?” I shook my head.

            “ I have a dog and two cats, I don’t need a puppy.” I replied dully. “ I want you to tell me your story because I want to hear it from the source. People can change things on the internet and the real story is lost. Besides, I’d like to know what happened _after_ you killed your ‘best friend’.” LJ winced slightly at that but waved me off.

            “ Fine, fine… But it’s gonna be a long story, kid. I’ll tell you tomorrow night.” He said. “ It’s already morning.” I furrowed my brows.

            “ Morning?” I echoed. “ How-”

            “ This is a dream, kid.” LJ reminded me, leaning back on his arms. “ All of this is in your head. I’ll tell you what you wanna know tomorrow night.” I was about to argue, but with the snap of his fingers, the dark carnival blinked out of existence and I found myself looking at the dusty white ceiling of the orphanage.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> I just wanted to let those of you that read this know that an update might not be for a while because I really gotta look into LJ's character for the next chapter. :

I winced as I stretched for a bowl from the cabinet. My side and stomach were killing me from fighting with LJ all night.  
            “ Allie? Are you alright?” My aunt asked as she walked in, seeing my face screw up in pain.  
            “Yep, just slept wrong.” I replied through clenched teeth. Valerie frowned, not buying my explanation. I grabbed the bowl with a grunt and set it on the counter, giving my aunt a small smile.  
            “I’m fine, Auntie, I swear.” I assured, turning to grab some cereal. Valerie huffed and shook her head.  
            “ Allie, you’re a terrible liar.” She muttered.  
 _You don’t know that._ My mind replied and I glared at the cereal before grabbing some milk.  
            “ Am not.” I retorted.  
            “ Yes, you are.” My aunt smiled. “ Besides, sore muscles are different than bruises.” I blinked and looked at the woman before looking down at my sleeping shirt. It covered an inch over my abdomen, but if I stretched, you’d probably be able to see my stomach.  
            Well frick.  
            “ Okay, okay, you got me.” I sighed, stuffing my mouth with a spoonful of sugary goodness. My aunt walked over next to me and lightly ruffled my hair.  
            “ What happened? You fall out of bed or something?” She inquired. “ That’s a pretty big bruise.” I huffed and decided to keep my mouth shut as I munched begrudgingly on my cereal. This caused my aunt to frown deeply, studying me.  
            Before she could comment on my behavior, a tired looking Cory stumbled in, blinking at us in slight confusion.  
            “ Ms. McOlsen doesn’t let us eat this early.” He muttered, looking at my bowl of cereal. I snorted and shrugged.  
            “ Yeah, the old bat has some control issues.” I replied. “ But I eat when I’m hungry, the wench can get over it.” Cory blinked again before shrugging as well and walking over by me.  
            “ Can I have some?” He asked, pointing at the cereal. I smiled and set my bowl down, reaching back up to grab a bowl for Cory.  
            “ Good heavens!” I flinched as we all turned to see Ms. McOlsen, gawking at me. “ What on earth happened to you!?” I blinked and looked down at my stomach, rolling my eyes. Of course, she just had to see the bruise. _Thanks LJ._ I thought bitterly.  
            _You’re welcome, kid._  
            I nearly jumped out of my skin, hearing his voice reverberate through my skull. I blinked a few times before looking around, not seeing the entity.  
            “ I fell off my bed.”  I finally answered, squinting at the bowl in my hands. Ms. McOlsen shook her head stubbornly.  
            “ Young lady, those type of bruises do not form from a simple _fall_.” She persisted.  
            “ Yeah, well, this one did.” I snapped, glaring at her. “ I fell off my bed. I’m fine, it just hurts a little. So back off.” I grabbed the cereal and began to make a bowl for Cory while the room fell into silence. I could sense my aunt’s questioning gaze and Ms. McOlsen’s judgmental one, but I ignored them and grabbed a spoon, handing the bowl to Cory with a smile.  
            “ There you go.” I said. “ One bowl of sugary sweetness.” Cory smiled and began to devour his breakfast. Chuckling softly, I was reminded of Rosemary, instinctively going for my phone to text my sister.  
            “ Allie.” My aunt said softly, catching my attention. I looked over at her with a bored stare.  
            “ Yes, Auntie?” I replied, crossing my arms and wincing slightly, which did not go unnoticed by the two adults in the room.  
            “ Please, tell us what happened.” She said. “ I know that you’re avoiding the truth, but it could help our situation.” I frowned and turned away.  
            “ … I _am_ telling the truth.” I bit out. “ Why don’t you believe me.”  
            “ Because this is my job, Allison.” I froze as my aunt used my full name. “ You did this seven years ago and we still don’t know what happened. What aren’t you telling us?” Ms. McOlsen and Cory looked at my aunt curiously.  
            “ What happened seven years ago?” Cory asked.  
            “ Nothing.” I stated far too quickly. “ Nothing happened.” My aunt wasn’t too keen on letting the situation go. She looked at Cory with a bit of sadness.  
            “ Allie and her sister disappeared one day, for nearly a month.” She started. “ At first we thought Allie ran off, because Rosemary was taken my child services, but after we found that Rosemary disappeared as well, we became worried. Nobody had seen the two of them, as if they vanished without a trace.”  
            “ Valerie stop.” I hissed and my aunt looked at me, brows furrowed.  
            “ Allie, you showed up at a hospital covered in blood.” Valerie calmly replied. “ You were out for three days from blood loss and Rosemary never said a word to us. You two looked… haunted. Like you saw something—”  
            “ Saw something straight out of a horror movie?” I finished, shaking my head as thoughts and memories tried to resurface. “ Yeah, well, shit happened.” Cory looked between us, worry crossing his features before he looked beside him. Valerie blinked at the boy, curiosity sparking in her eyes.  
            “ Cory, does Jack have something to say?” My aunt asked as the boy turned back to her.  
            “ He’s just curious.” He replied and I rolled my eyes. Ms. McOlsen was glaring at me, as if she was trying to digest the information.  
            “ What?” I snapped. “ Stop staring at me.” I put my bowl in the sink and stormed out of the room.  
            “ Allie!” My aunt called.  
            “ Going to my room, so leave me alone.” I shouted back, anger beginning to bubble. I reached my room and slammed the door shut, leaning back against it as I tried to calm my breathing. The last thing I needed to do was have a damn panic attack. Memories were trying to come up and it was becoming harder and harder to repress them.  
            I closed my eyes and willed the thoughts away.

***

            “ Allie?”  
            I hummed in response as I pushed myself on the swing. Cory sat in the swing next to me, staring at me curiously.  
            “ What happened in the kitchen this morning?” He asked. I couldn’t blame him, he was a kid after all and he was just curious.  
            “ You mean the scuff with my aunt and Ms. McOlsen? Don’t worry about it, my aunt has a hard time letting some things go.” I replied. Cory frowned, not buying it. Smart kid.  
            “ But why’d you disappear for so long?” He inquired. I sighed and stared at my feet.  
            “ I got caught up in some stuff.” I answered. “ It… was terrifying to say the least, I don’t like talking about it.” Cory nodded and looked upwards at the sky.  
            “ Oh, okay.” He said. “ Your family must’ve been worried.” I laughed softly.  
            “ Yeah, they were. Wouldn’t let me or Rosemary out of their sight for the longest time. You should’ve seen us at school.” I chuckled. “ I swear, Rosemary was gonna have an aneurysm from my mom fussing over her so much.” Cory tilted his head and laughed.  
            “ Really?” He giggled and I nodded.  
            “ Yeah, it was great.” I sighed and leaned back in the swing. Cory tried to copy me, only to nearly fall and hit his head on the ground. Luckily, LJ must’ve been there to stop him from hurting himself and I laughed.  
            “ Whoa, kid. Don’t hurt yourself.” I laughed and Cory pouted.  
            “ You sound like Jack.” He muttered.  
            “ Really? My voice sounds like I haven’t spoke in seventy years?” I snorted, only to wince as something hit the back of my head. I turned around, seeing nothing, and glared.  
            “ Rude, man. I was only kidding…” I muttered, rubbing my skull. Cory giggled at the exchange between me and his invisible friend. We made small talk until it was time for dinner, heading inside to eat whatever had been prepared. Luckily my aunt and Ms. McOlsen didn’t bring up the incident in the kitchen and the night went by smoothly, thank god. I bid Cory goodnight, tucking him in after he asked before heading off to my room for some much-needed sleep.

***

            “ Kid. Come on, wake the fuck up.”  
            I groaned and cracked my eyes open, seeing a tall, looming figure over me. I turned over and waved a hand.  
            “ Nnnnggg, five more minutes…” I muttered, hearing LJ grunt and nudge me with his foot.  
            “ No can do, kiddo, you wanted this. Now get up.” He commanded. “ Or I could just dunk you in ice water.” I sat up, vision blurring for a moment as I rubbed my eyes.  
            “ Fine, I’m up.” I said groggily, glaring at him. “ Asshole.” LJ grinned and sat down in front of me.  
            “ You wanted a story, kid.” He replied. “ So you’re getting one. Now shut up and listen.”  
            “ Yeah, yeah.” I ground out, waving the entity off. “ I get it, don’t get your panties in a twist, _princess._ ” A grin spread across my face as I dodge LJ’s attempt to cuff me upside the head.  
            “ Hurry up, old man, I’d like to get some shut eye tonight.” I pushed playfully as LJ scoffed.  
            “ I’m not that old.” He muttered.  
            “ Dude, you’re at least two hundred years old.” I shot back.  
            “ Fuck off, I’m an entity, that’s young.” I laughed, pretending to wipe away a tear as LJ rolled his eyes.  
            “ Kid, do you wanna hear the goddamn story or not?” He hissed. I sat cross-legged, blinking at him innocently.  
            “ Yes, sir. I’d _love_ to hear your story.” I replied, laying on the sugary voice. LJ’s eye twitched as he shook his head.  
            “ Yeah, never do that again.” He muttered. “ Okay… where to start.”  
            “ Why don’t you start when you first met Isaac. Christmas morning.” I offered. LJ looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging.  
            “ Fine, if it gets this over with faster.” He replied.


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long! I struck a writers block, I had a crazy work schedule, and then I got sick! So, the last half of this chapter I wrote in a sick daze and I hope it doesn't sound too weird.   
> Anyhow, I tried keeping LJ in character as much as possible, but you know, I didn't create him and all and this is kinda one of those 'second chance' type fics. So, I hope you enjoy!

            I watched, slightly amused, as LJ sat cross-legged in front of me. His brows were knit together as he leaned his elbow on his knee, resting his chin in his hand. I couldn’t tell if he was just thinking or if he was irritated… or a mixture of both. Either way, it was funny to look at. LJ turned his attention back to me and narrowed his eyes.

            “ What’re you smiling about, kid?” He asked and my grin grew.

            “ Your face looks hilarious.” I replied with a snicker, causing the entity to roll his eyes.

            “ Glad you’re entertained…. Little shit.” He muttered, glaring back at the ground. I shrugged before tilting my head.

            “ So, Christmas morning?” I pressed eagerly and LJ huffed in irritation, crossing his lanky arms.

            “ Yeah, yeah. Fucking Christmas.” He sighed. “ Don’t even know what the damn holiday is about, but fuck it. It was the day I was created, so—”

            “ Whoa, so your birthday is Christmas?” I interrupted, causing LJ to narrow his eyes at me again.

            “ I wasn’t _born_ kid.” He reminded. “ I was _created._ ”

            “ Yeah, well, I was _created_ around August 15 th, so shut up.” I grinned. “ You’re totally a Christmas baby.”

            “ I’m not a goddamn baby.” He snarled. “ Now let me fucking continue.” I bit my lip to keep myself from laughing and waited for the entity to calm himself before he continued.

            “ Okay, so where was I? Oh yeah… Christmas.” He sighed, looking up at the blank grey sky of the dream we were in. “ Right. Day I was created to be a kid’s best friend forever. Some bullshit that was…”

            “ So, who created you?” I asked. LJ shrugged.

            “ I dunno.” He answered honestly. “ I just remember being in that box and knowing what I was supposed to do.”

            “ Wait, so you woke up in a box, just knowing that you were supposed to be Isaac’s bff?” I said.

            “ Well… yeah. That’s pretty much it.” LJ replied. “ Had to wait a few hours for Isaac to actually wake the fuck up, but yeah.” I nodded slowly as I listened to the entity.

            “ Yeah, anyways, he woke up, wound up the box, got disappointed, yadda yadda…” LJ waved his hand boredly. “ Then I showed up and made his fucking day. Kid, you know this story, don’tcha? Why do you want me to tell you?”

            “ Because,” I chirped. “ I want to hear _your_ side of things. Duh.”

            “ What makes you think it’ll be any different?” He snapped.

            “ Because it’s your thoughts and emotions, not the author’s.” I shot back. “ Now quit being a baby and go on!” LJ snorted, muttering something about hating kids and bratty teens now-a-days.

            “ Fine, so the kid got in trouble because he told his mom about me and I had to hide. Then he got over it and we played stupid games and shit for a while.”

            “ Three months is a long time.” I pointed out. Jack scoffed.

            “ Not to me, kid.” He groaned. “ I’ve been alive for a _long_ damn time now, months are like days.” I nodded in understanding.

            “ Yeah, true… Okay then, what about the cat?” I asked and LJ stiffened a bit.

            “ Oh yeah…” He murmured, tapping a clawed finger on his chin. “ I almost forgot about that…”

            “ So…? What happened?” I pried. LJ sighed, crossing his arms again.

            “ Honestly, kid? I’m not sure.” He muttered, gaze on the dusty earth below us. “ Isaac and I were just playing, as usual. Then the cat came up and we were so caught up in that stupid game that I just…” He paused, as if thinking.

            “…snapped it in half?”

            LJ shrugged and nodded.

            “ Yep. Never thought I would kill it…” He frowned deeply. “ Then Isaac started fucking laughing. _Laughing_. Like it was the funniest goddamn thing he’d ever seen. It felt—” LJ paused again, brows furrowed in deep thought. He almost looked… disturbed. “…it felt _wrong_.” I blinked a few times, intrigued. It sort of made sense to see that LJ was a bit put off by Isaac’s reaction to the cat’s death, since a normal seven year old probably would’ve been panicked, seeing death for the first time. But Isaac just… found it funny. The more I thought about it, the more it seemed like Isaac was showing early signs of sociopathic tendencies.

            “ So, Isaac enjoyed it?” I asked and again, LJ shrugged.

            “ Don’t know if he _enjoyed_ it.” LJ admitted. “ But he didn’t seemed fazed by me killing the thing. The only time he panicked was when I brought up his mom finding out. Kid just threw the cat over the fence like fucking garbage.”

            Yep, definitely sociopathic tendencies.

            “ Okay… what happened after that?” I inquired.

            “ Jeez, kid, can’t you just go fucking read it?” LJ hissed and I shook my head stubbornly.

            “ No,” I replied. “ I’ve already read it like, five times. I wanna hear your side of it. How you felt about everything. I thought we already got past this.” The entity rolled his eyes and growled in irritation.

            “ Right, whatever.” He hissed. “ So, Isaac got in trouble for the cat, got shipped off to a boarding school and completely forgot I existed. Little shit promised he’d come back for me… but I didn't see him for thirteen goddamn years. Fucking asshole… I waited every fucking day for him to show up and when he finally does he remembers jack shit about me.” I furrowed my brows, feeling a surge of empathy. Sure, he went crazy and killed hundreds of innocent people, but I knew how it felt to be left behind and forgotten. I really believed that’s what drove him over the edge.

            “ So, how’d you feel when Isaac started killing?” I asked, breaking from my own thoughts. LJ hummed in thought, leaning back a little bit.

            “ At first, I didn’t know what to think.” He replied. “ It was… new. Never saw anyone get killed before. But I felt… _great._ Seeing the life drain from someone’s eyes.” LJ stopped for a moment, eyes flashing with… what was that? Regret? I couldn’t process the emotion as it disappeared as quickly as it came. “ I dunno why, but after not seeing much of anything for thirteen years, watching Isaac kill people was the most entertainment I had in a long time.” I nodded again.

            “ And what about when Isaac opened your box?”

            LJ’s expression turned dark as he glared at the dirt below us. I could feel the atmosphere tense almost painfully as the silence stretched on.

            “ I…” LJ took a deep breath, shutting his eyes tightly. “ I don’t really remember. It was kind of like I was watching someone else. Like a movie, you know? A really fucking gory one.” I grimaced, images flooding my mind just from remembering the description given in LJ’s origin story. “ It was the fucking weirdest thing I ever been through. For years, it felt like a goddamn out of body experience and all I could do was sit and watch.”

            I blinked at the rest of the description, brows furrowing. So, is that what happened? The link between LJ and Isaac just let the entity go into an autopilot-like state? Weird.

            “ …so when did you stop?” I asked softly, mulling over the information I had just heard. LJ shrugged halfheartedly and looked off to his right.

            “ Don’t really know. It’s all kind of fuzzy.” LJ replied. “ I remember starting to feel… odd. Like I was… tainted or something… something was seriously wrong. The more I thought about it, the more horrible I felt. So I kind of… went into hiding, so to say.” I nodded, staring at the other thoughtfully.

            “ …wow.” I muttered at last. “ What about Cory? How’d you meet him?”

            “ That kid? Known him a long time…” LJ started. “ Since he was two he could see me. I used to play with him all the time…” I blinked.

            “ Before the orphanage?” I asked and LJ nodded.

            “ Yeah… his father had a little… accident.” LJ explained vaguely and my eyes narrowed in thought. I’d have to look into Cory’s family history.

            “ Accident, huh?” I repeated. “ And you haven’t hurt anyone since you met Cory?”

            “ Yep,” LJ agreed before hopping to his feet. “ As much as I _loved_ this nice chat we had, it’s time to wake up, kiddo.” I frowned and looked up at the entity before me.

            “ Really?” I muttered. “ It doesn’t feel like it’s been that long.”

            “ It has. Time works differently here.” LJ replied, a smirk crossing his face. “ See ya around, kid.”

            A loud snapping rang through the air and before I could say a word, my eyes were focused on the ceiling of the orphanage once more.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I've been super sick the past few days, so it's given me a chance to write! Luckily I was on a roll and got this chapter done quickly.
> 
> Enjoy!

            I quickly got dressed, making my way downstairs to have a quick breakfast before talking with my aunt about Cory’s family before the orphanage. Maybe she could help me get some information.

            “ Good morning, Allie.” Valerie greeted cheerfully as I entered the kitchen. I waved before grabbing a granola bar.

            “ Auntie, can I ask a favor?” I asked and my aunt turned to me with a raised brow.

            “ What kind of favor?” She countered and I sagged my shoulders. Okay, how do you explain to your aunt that you talked with a potentially dangerous entity and you want to dig around in a little kids past?

            “ Uh…” I laughed sheepishly. “ I… just kinda wanted to know a bit more about Cory, like where he came from…?”

            Smooth Allie.

            “ Oh… the little boy with the imaginary friend?” My aunt inquired, blinking in surprise. “ You onto something, Allie?” I bit my lip, narrowing my eyes at the floor.

            “ Maybe…” I muttered. “ But I still need time to figure things out. Can you help?” Valerie studied my face for a few moments before nodding.

            “ Yes. I’ll see what I can get, okay?” She answered before shooing me out. “ I’ll come get you when I have something. Why don’t you go practice or play with the kids?” I sighed dramatically before turning and walking out, heading for the RV. Hopefully my guitar was in there and no one took off with it. I would be seriously pissed if they did though, that cost quite a lot of money.

            I went to open the RV before remembering that my aunt was a smart woman and locked it before we settled inside the orphanage and face palmed. _Of course I’d forget something like that_. I thought as I head-butted the RV door with a groan.

            It was too early for this.

***

            I strummed a few chords of my guitar, tuning it a little. It’s only been a couple days since I played, but the strings did sound a bit off.

            Strumming again, I closed my eyes as the acoustic sounds flowed from the stringed instrument, creating the melody I wanted.

            “ _In a while now, I will feel better. I’ll face the weather before me…_ ” I sang lowly, dipping my voice into an alto octave. “ _In a while now, I’ll race the irony. And buy back each word of my eulogy._

            “ _All the uninvited tragedies, step outside. Ask yourself now, where would you be without, days like this. When you finally collide with the moment you can’t forget.”_

My voice soared higher as the chorus picked up, a smile curling my lips. My fingers flying on the neck of the guitar as the song played on.

            “ _So do I remind you of, someone you’ve never met. A lonely silhouette. And do I remind you of, somewhere you wanna be. So far out of reach. Ohhh I wish you’d open up for me, cause I wanna know you… Amaryllis.”_

            “ You sing good.”

            I hit a wrong chord in shock, not expecting the random voice to appear behind me as I swiveled around, blinking at Cory who was holding back a laugh.

            “ Jesus Cory,” I breathed before laughing. “ Scared the crap out of me… What’re you up to?”

            “ Jack said he heard something so we decided to investigate!” Cory chirped, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “ Then we saw you playing the guitar and singing so we decided to watch… until Jack said I should sneak up on you and startle you.” I rolled my eyes playfully.

            “ How nice of him.” I said, smiling lightly. Cory giggles and nods before sitting next to me in the grass.

            “ What’s that song, anyways? It’s really pretty.” Cory asked.

            “ Oh, it’s called Amaryllis.” I said. “ It’s about starting new. Leaving behind the old and unpleasant things of the past and continuing to look forward to a new and bright future.” Cory blinked, mouth open in a slight ‘o’ form. He nodded slowly.

            “ That… that’s actually really cool.” He murmured. “ I wish I could sing…” I smiled and patted Cory on the back.

            “ It’s not that hard. Just takes practice, you know?” I told him, nudging his shoulder. Cory nodded and looked at the grass in front of him.

            “…could you continue singing?” He asked shyly, not looking up. I chuckled and grabbed my guitar again, picking up where I left off.

            “ _Stay a while now, undress your colors. Cause they’re like no others, I’ve ever seen._ ” I sang, closing my eyes and feeling the music flow through me. “ _I could get used to your company. Step inside._ ”

            “ _Ask yourself now, where would you be without, days like this. When you finally collide with emotions you can’t resist…”_

            I could feel Cory tapping his foot with the rhythm as I sang through the chorus again, feeling him relax as the song continued.

***

            I played a few more songs for Cory before I decided to go back inside and see what my aunt was up to. That and I was kind of hungry from only eating a granola bar that morning, so I wanted to raid the fridge to see what I could find.

            My aunt was nowhere to be seen, so I headed back for the kitchen to see what I could eat. Grabbing an apple, I took a large bite and munched on it thoughtfully. Everything that’s happened so far hadn’t really been too much of a surprise to me, other than meeting Laughing Jack in the flesh and living. And seeing that he no longer wants to really kill anyone is a shocker too.

            I took another thoughtful bite of my apple and furrowed my brows, thinking of what he told me. The entire story sort of lined up, with his bond with Isaac it wasn’t really a surprise to me that he became a killer once Isaac did. But what I still didn't know was _why_ did he stop? Did he finally come to his senses or something? Did the bond between him and Isaac last even two hundred years _after_ his death? Or was there more to it?

            “ Allie?”

            I nearly jumped out of my skin as my aunt leaned on the doorway, looking at me in confusion.

            “ Yeah?” I asked, leaning against the counter.

            “ I found some interesting information for you about Cory, are you alright?” She explained before looking me over with concern. I nodded and waved off her question.

            “ Fine, what’d you dig up?” I questioned, walking over to her. She frowned at me for a moment before pulling up a folder from her side.

            “ Well, he’s been here since he was about… two years old.” My aunt started. “ His mother died while giving birth. His father was a horrible alcoholic. There was a case of child abuse in his file. But then his father suddenly committed suicide-”

            I froze at that. Suicide?

            _He had a little… accident._

            “ How?” I asked abruptly, causing my aunt to look at me. “ How’d he… kill himself?” Flipping through a few pages, my aunt scanned through the papers before speaking.

            “ Apparently a shotgun…” She murmured before narrowing her eyes. “…that isn’t right…” I looked at my aunt, brows furrowed.

            “ What’s not right?” I asked.

            “ It says he died of a shotgun wound in his abdomen.” She stated. “… but that means it couldn’t have been a suicide. The position of the gun at the scene was wrong for the angle to be at his abdomen.”

            “ So… what you’re telling me is that he _didn't_ kill himself?” I asked, blinking.

            “ He couldn’t have.” My aunt agreed. “ The position of the gun was wrong. And Cory was nowhere near the scene, had no blood on him, just a few bruises that were from his father. The door and windows were locked. The neighbors heard the shot and called the police.” I furrowed my brows again. That wasn’t making any sense.

            “ No other traces of anyone else in the house?” I inquired. My aunt scanned the file before shaking her head slowly.

            “ No… nothing. So they ruled it a suicide.” She muttered. “ Allie, I think you may have found a big clue in all this.” I raised a brow at Valerie.

            “ What?” I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

            “ Whatever Ms. McOlsen feels is in this house must’ve been the thing that killed Cory’s father.” She told me, looking at me with hard eyes. “ And whatever it is, it’s dangerous. It’s all making sense now. It must’ve followed Cory here.” I swallowed thickly. My aunt believed that LJ was going to hurt other people now because of what happened when Cory was little. And she was a force to be reckoned with when you got on her bad side.

            “ What’re you going to do?” I pressed, a little fearful of the answer. Sure, LJ probably killed Cory’s dad, but there had to be more to it. It wasn’t like him to murder the parent straight out. He toyed with them.

            “ I’m going to do whatever I can to get rid of this thing.” My aunt declared before turning sharply and leaving. I blinked a few more times before quickly darting out of the room to find Cory. I needed to talk to LJ and get all the facts straight before we end up doing something we regret.

***

            I finally found Cory, leaning against a tree in the back and talking animatedly to LJ. The little eight year old looked over at me with confusion once he saw me running up.

            “ Allie? What’s wrong?” He asked as he stood.

            “ I need… to talk to Jack…” I panted, looking at the boy before looking around the area. “ LJ I know you’re here, I really need to talk with you.” Cory furrowed his brows and looked up to his left at his friend before looking back at me.

            “ He wants to know why.” Cory said.

            “ Because if he doesn’t my aunt is going to do something to get rid of him.” I snapped, not meaning to say it so harshly. Cory looked at me with shock before looking at LJ. The little boy nodded before turning back to me and wringing his hands.

            “ He says your aunt isn’t a threat to him.” He replied nervously and I rolled my eyes.

            “ LJ don’t be stupid.” I growled. “ My aunt has had her share of dealing with paranormal beings like yourself, she’ll find something to take you down. I just need you to clear up some things, okay? She thinks you’re going to hurt somebody here and I can prove her wrong, but you gotta help me out here.”

            There was silence as Cory looked at his friend again, only to furrow his brows. I was pretty sure LJ was thinking by how long the silence took before Cory turned to me and spoke again.

            “ He said okay, but what do you need from him?” Cory said and I nodded looking at the spot LJ was supposedly standing in.

            “ I need to know what happened six years ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was this chapter?
> 
> What do you think happened six years ago? 
> 
> How do you think Allie's aunt is gonna try and stop LJ?
> 
> Do you think LJ has something to do with the death of Cory's father?
> 
> Comment your answers! I'd love to see what you think!


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry this is so late! I've been getting a nasty case of writer's block with this story! Hopefully you all enjoy it!

            Cory blinked at me in confusion before turning to LJ. I stood quietly and waited for the entity to respond when the colors around me suddenly began to fade until the world was a dull monochrome. It was almost as if time had stopped. I blinked and looked around in confusion before nearly jumping out of my skin at a familiar voice.

            “ What do you mean, ‘what happened six years ago?’” LJ asked lowly, narrowing his silver eyes at me. I narrowed my eyes in return and stood my ground. Time really had stopped as there was nothing moving. Not even Cory, who was still as a stone statue.

            “ You know what I mean.” I countered. “ You said you met Cory when he was about two, and around that time his father ‘committed suicide’. He didn't, did he?”

            In a flash, LJ surged forward, clawed hand wrapping tightly around my throat and hoisting me into the air like a ragdoll. I wheezed and instantly threw my hands up to try and pry away his.

            “ Just what are you trying to say, _kiddo_.” LJ sneered as he tightened his hold.

            “ Kinda… hard to talk…” I managed, glaring at him evenly as I struggled for air. He studied me for a moment before releasing his hold and letting me fall to the ground. I groaned at the impact and rubbed my throat.

            “ Thanks.” I muttered sarcastically. “ Now, tell me what happened.”

            “ The asshole shot himself.” LJ snarled. “ There’s nothing else to tell.”

            “ The gun wasn’t positioned that way, LJ!” I snapped. “ It would’ve fallen by his side as soon as he shot himself, not only that the wound would be smaller because of close range. But it was in his hand like he was trying to defend himself from something. _What did you do?!_ ”

            And just like that, I was tackled to the ground and being strangled once again, LJ growling like an animal.

            “ I. Didn't. Do. ANYTHING!” He roared.

            “ You did something, you asshole!” I retorted before slamming my forehead into his, causing him to loosen his grip and rear back in pain. Using the advantage, I curled my legs up and shoved him off, sitting up on the ground and panting.

            “ I didn't come here to fight, you dick!” I shouted. “ I just want to know what happened! You had something to do with it, I just want to know _what_.” LJ sat up and glared, shoulders hunched angrily.

            “ I didn't have a choice.” He ground out.

            “ Why? What’d he do?” I pressed. “ I already know Cory’s father was a no good, lousy excuse for a dad that more than likely beat his kid. Just tell me what you did.” The entity was silent before looking down, his angry gaze burning into the frozen grass below.

            “ …he was beating the kid.” LJ muttered. “ He occasionally slapped him around from time to time and I _loathed_ it… but this time he was going to kill him. I couldn’t let that happen. Not to Cory. So I showed myself to the bastard. He panicked and ran from me like the fucking coward he was.” I blinked and nodded fitting the pieces together.

            “ You told Cory to hide.” I continued. “ And then you went to look for his father.” LJ nodded and looked up at me.

            “ Yeah. Found him easily, hiding in one of the hallway closets.” LJ explained. “ He shot at me… and I made it bounce back and hit him. He bled out in a few minutes. After that I could hear the sirens from the police, so I went to check on Cory and told him that he couldn’t tell anyone about me.” I looked at Cory, frozen in time.

            “ So, you were defending yourself.” I murmured. “… and protecting Cory.” LJ nodded and looked away, glaring at the sky.

            “ Yeah. Happy now?” He scowled and I laughed lightly.

            “ Could’ve gone without the near-death experience, but yeah.” I grinned and LJ snorted and crossed his arms.

            “ Hey, you were accusing me of murder.” He retorted.

            “ Well, technically you did murder.” I pointed out playfully, which caused the entity to glare at me again. “ But it was for a good cause. If anyone tried hurting me or my siblings, my mom would sure as hell make them suffer.” LJ shrugged and leaned back.

            “ Great, that all you need from me?” He deadpanned and I nodded.

            “ Yep, now I just gotta calm my aunt down somehow…” I muttered and rubbed the back of my neck.

            “ What do you mean, ‘somehow’. She’s your aunt, just tell her that I’m not a goddamn psychopath that’s gonna murder everyone.” LJ argued.

            “ Easier said than done, man.” I countered. “ Besides, they’ve never seen you, she’s gonna be suspicious.” LJ shrugged again and stood to his feet. I followed suit and brushed my pants off.

            “ Eh, you’ll think of something, kid.” He assured and I looked at him. “ I’m sure of it. Gotta go.” With that, he transitioned out of existence and color once again filled the world.

            Cory blinked a few times before looking at me with confusion, but the confusion quickly melted to panic and shock.

            “ Allie!” He gasped and ran over to me. “ What happened to your neck?!” I blinked and lightly touched my throat, wincing a bit. _Dammit LJ_. I thought glumly as I waved him off.

            “ It’s fine-” I tried but Cory shook his head.

            “ No! It looks like someone was trying to strangle you!” He protested as he grabbed me by the hand and started dragging me back to the house. “ We gotta get you looked at!” I sighed and let him pull me, frowning in irritation. Not at Cory, but at LJ… and possibly my aunt when she sees my throat. She’s going to have a cow about that.

***

            “ What in the heavens happened to you?!” Ms. McOlsen screeched as Cory brought me inside. I groaned internally and rolled my eyes at the woman.

            “ Nothing.” I replied tartly. “ Where’s my aunt?”

            “ Young lady, you’ve been wounded-”

            “ Look, lady, I can take care of myself.” I snapped, glaring at her. “ I need to talk with my aunt!”

            “ Allison!”

            We all turned our attention to my aunt, who was looking at me sternly before her eyes widened.

            “ Allie, what happened?” She asked as she approached me.

            “ Long story. I need to talk to you.” I paused as I looked at Ms. McOlsen. “ Alone.” The old woman narrowed her eyes before looking at my aunt, who nodded for the woman to leave. Ms. McOlsen huffed before guiding Cory out as well, leaving me and my aunt to ourselves.

            “ Allie, your neck…” My aunt whispered before narrowing her eyes. “ The thing that followed Cory-”

            “ I know, Auntie.” I interrupted. “ He’s not a thing. He’s a cosmic entity.” My aunt blinked at me in surprise, jaw dropping a bit. I sighed and motioned for her to follow me to the guest room I was staying at. Once inside, I shut the door and sat on the bed, rubbing my face.

            “ Allie…” My aunt started, sitting beside me. “ How do you know… this entity?”

            “ Please, Aunt Valerie.” I crooned playfully. “ I read a ton of crap on the internet. You wouldn’t believe what they have on there.” She chuckled softly before looking at me expectantly.

            “ So, who is he?” She asked. I looked down to the floor, thinking over an explanation in my head.

            “ …He’s Jack.” I said. “ Laughing Jack. He’s a cosmic entity, so he can do almost anything he wants. His whole purpose was to be a little boy’s best friend… but he was betrayed and abandoned.” My aunt furrowed her brows and frowned, nodding as I explained to her.

            “ I see…” She murmured. “ But I don’t see what that has to do with this. He’s dangerous.”

            “ Auntie, you have to believe me, he’s not.” I said. “ Sure, he can be, but he’s only trying to protect Cory. He doesn’t want to lose another friend again.” My aunt pursed her lips, studying me as I looked at her with pleading eyes.

            “ Allie…” She sighed. “ I don’t know… after all he’s done.” She pointed to the marks on my neck. “ How can you defend him after what he’s done to you?”

            “ Because, you don’t know him like I do.” I replied. “ You don’t understand what he’s been through.”

            “ And you do?”

            “ Maybe not fully, but to a point, yes.”

            Silence enveloped the two of us as we stared at each other for a long moment. My aunt’s brows knit together as she thought hard about my words.

            “ Alright, Allie.” She decided. “ You’ve had your fair share of paranormal experiences, so I’m going to trust you on this one.” I grinned and nodded.

            “ Thanks auntie.” I chirped and she smiled.

            “ Anytime.” She returned. “ But explaining this to Ms. McOlsen is not going to be an easy one.” I rubbed the back of my neck, groaning lightly.

            “ She’s gonna try and call a priest to ‘exorcise’ LJ,” I laughed. “ That’d be something.” My aunt chuckled softly.

            “ I can see that happening.” She agreed as she stood. “ I should go find her and talk with her. Maybe you should talk with Cory. He seemed very worried about you.” I nodded and stood as well, heading out of the room.

            My aunt’s on my side… but who knows what that crazy old witch McOlsen is gonna do. I had a sinking feeling that things might just take a turn for the worst soon enough. She was a religious woman and probably thought LJ was some sort of demon, so summoning a priest would probably be one of her responses to this. I just didn't know if the priest would have any effect on LJ or not. He wasn’t really a demon, per say, but a powerful entity. Would he be affected by holy water and such? I could just see the look of irritation on LJ’s face if a priest slapped holy water on him and I giggled at the thought. Boy, would that be priceless.

            I heard a sudden shriek from across the hall and instinct made me instantly dart towards it, taking me into the den area where I saw Cory cowering from Ms. McOlsen. I ran over and shielded the boy from her and glared at the woman with suppressed rage.

            “ What the fuck are you doing!?” I screeched venomously and Ms. McOlsen’s eyes widened at my language.

            “ This boy has brought the devil into this house!” She accused, pointing at Cory as he whimpered pitifully. I snarled at her, hate building up in my veins.

            “ If anyone’s brought the devil in this house it’s _you_.” I shot back. “ He’s done _nothing_ to deserve your accusation. He’s bullied, alone, and you haven’t lifted one single finger to help him. You turn a blind eye to the things that have been done to him and it’s sickening. Some great caretaker you are.” Her face contorted with anger at my words, but I held my ground and glared back at the old crow.

            “ I have done everything for these children!” She protests.

            “ Done what!?” I pressed harshly. “ Given them a home where they live in fear? Where they’re too afraid to be who they are? Who they want to be? You’re so blinded by your stupid religion that you didn't once think about how _they_ might be feeling. Have you ever stopped to ask them what they want to do? What they want to be? No, you just take all your stupid Catholic bullshit and shove it down their throats, not caring what they want. You only care about what _you_ want.” Cory let out a soft sob and clung to me, reminding me of my little sister. I held him tightly, keeping my gaze on the woman before me as she slowly stepped back, looking conflicted.

            “ What’s going on?” My aunt asked as she walked in, eyes wide with concern. “ Cory? Allie?” I stayed silent, glaring at the old crow as she looked at my aunt with narrowed eyes.

            “ I am calling a priest to come and purge this house of any evil.” She declared, looking back at me. “ And to have that boy exorcised! He is possessed by a devil and I refuse to stand and let this happen.”

            “ Ms. McOlsen,” My aunt tried, but she was cut off by a hand.

            “ No, you and your _niece_ have done enough.” Ms. McOlsen snapped. “ I have been patient with you but this,” she pointed at me and I growled lowly at her. “This child has no respect for my rules and insults me! I will allow you to stay for a few more days, but then you must _leave._ ” With that, she stalked out of the room, leaving us in a tense silence and Cory’s quiet sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? 
> 
> Comment and let me know! I'd love to hear some feedback!


	13. Chapter 12

            The following day, Ms. McOlsen called in a priest, just like she said. Although I thought the idea was stupid, my aunt told me we best just stay out of the way. Easy for her to say. She didn't have to stay up half the night trying to calm a raging LJ that wanted nothing more than to rip Ms. McOlsen’s limbs off and beat her like a piñata. I’m surprised I left with no bruises this time.

            The priest came in, blessed the house, and then tried to talk with Cory. Key word: Tried. He came within two yards of the kid and froze. When Ms. McOlsen asked him what was wrong, he said he had to leave. There was a malevolent force that did not want him there and there was nothing he could do about it. I almost laughed at Ms. McOlsen’s shocked look as she turned to look at Cory, who flinched under her gaze. I almost regretted talking LJ out of beating her to a bloody pulp.

            Almost.

            “Ms. McOlsen, please-” My aunt tried once again, being cut off once more.

            “ No!” She snapped. “ I’ve had enough of you and your niece. I will find other ways to banish this demon!” And she stomped off, probably to go call someone else to help her. I snorted and shook my head.

            “ What a witch.” I muttered, crossing my arms. Cory looked at me, fear evident in his eyes.

            “ Allie…?” He asked softly and I raised a brow at him.

            “ Yeah, what’s up?” I replied, ruffling his hair a bit. He smiled a tad, trying to smooth back his hair.

            “ …they won’t really get rid of Jack, will they?” He inquired. I blinked and stared at the little boy beside me.

            “…nah.” I told him. “ It’ll take a lot more than that to get rid of LJ. He’s your buddy, he ain’t going nowhere, okay?” Cory smiled wider and nodded, seeming satisfied with my answer. I grinned at the little boy as he waved goodbye and ran off excitedly.

            “ Well, this isn’t going as planned, huh?” I turned and looked at my aunt, who gave me a small smile. I snorted.

            “ Whatever gave you that idea?” I asked sarcastically. “ Next thing you know, she’s gonna get the whole town to chase us with pitchforks.” My aunt laughed lightly.

            “ Don’t worry, Allie.” She assured, patting my shoulder gently. “ Things will turn around.”

            “ How can you be so sure?” I muttered, crossing my arms in irritation. My aunt winked and started walking away.

            “ I’ve been doing this for years, Allie,” She reminded. “ This isn’t the first time a client snapped at me for ‘not doing my job’. Have a little patience and things will smooth themselves out.” I huffed, rolling my eyes and mumbled to myself.

***

            “ I heard she called a demonologist.”

            “ What’s a demonologist?”

            “ It’s someone who studies demons, dum dum!”

            “ What’re they gonna do? Talk to the demon? Use psychology?”

            I groaned and rubbed my temple. The whole orphanage was buzzing about Ms. McOlsen’s latest plan to get rid of ‘the demon’. Even though said ‘demon’ wasn’t a demon at all. Just an entity that could pretty much do whatever the hell he wanted.

            “ Allie?” I looked over at Cory, who gazed at me with worry.

            “ Yeah, ‘sup?” I asked, resting my head in my hand as I blinked at the kid. He fidgeted nervously before speaking up.

            “ D-Do you think this demonologist is gonna hurt Jack?” He asked me, eyes wide with concern. I frowned in thought, pondering my answer.

            “ To be honest with you, I’m not sure…” I muttered. “ I don’t think he can, but it all depends. If he’s anything like Ms. McOlsen, then I’d watch out.” Cory’s bottom lip quivered and I felt immediately guilty, reaching out and patting the boy on the shoulder.

            “ Come on, Cory.” I tried. “ Jack’s a strong, guy. He can take care of himself. I’m sure he’s not gonna let some hothead try and hurt him, okay?” Cory looked at me, studying my face for a moment before nodding slowly.

            “ Okay…” He muttered, looking up at his invisible friend before laughing at whatever the entity said. Or did. The guy was pretty unpredictable.

            I smiled at the little boy beside me as my thoughts began to wander once more. Demonologist, huh? Let’s see what the guy was made of.

***

            I stood next to my aunt, arms crossed and brows furrowed. I didn't understand why I had to be there, but apparently Ms. McOlsen wanted both my aunt and I to see this guy in person.

            After what seemed like an eternity, the guy finally showed up. His dark hair was styled back as he stared at us with dark green eyes. He dressed very modern in a plain white t-shirt and faded jeans complete with some scuffed sneakers.

            “ Is this the place?” He asked boredly and I felt my blood boil. Oh, great. Someone who thought they were all that and a fricking bag of chips.

            “ Yes! Please, come this way and I will explain the situation…” Ms. McOlsen greeted and started ushering the man into the orphanage. He started following her when he paused and stared down at me.

            “ …You look familiar.” He muttered, squinting at me. I hardened my glare at the man, snorting in irritation.

            “ Oh really?” I mocked. “ You look like a douche.”

            “ Allie-” My aunt scolded and I huffed, turning my head away and glaring a hole into the floor. This only seemed to fuel the fire as the demonologist smiled.

            “ Yeah, you’re that kid that went missing with your sister six years ago…” He mused, looking pretty damn sure of himself. I stiffened, my eyes widening for a split second as memories began to try and resurface. I shoved all my thoughts down and glared back at the man in front of us. He just laughed at my glare, eyes narrowing at me in thought.

            “ Disappeared with your little sister, age of four, and showed up at a hospital in the east coast a week later with enough blood loss to put yourself in a coma. Yet, you were up and at ‘em in no less than three days.” He sneered, studying me. “ What happened? I know it wasn’t no ‘kidnapper’ like you said before.”

            “ It’s none of your _fucking_ business.” I snarled, turning on my heel and quickly leaving the room. I wasn’t about to sit there and let him talk down to me like that. Nor was I going to let him bring up unwanted memories just to get some stupid satisfaction.

            I vaguely heard my aunt calling out to me, but I was so pissed off I didn't respond as I headed outside to get some fresh air and to get away from that asshole. Screwing my eyes shut, flashes from the past burned under my eyelids. I grinded my teeth together and tried once again to banish the thoughts from my mind, but everything that demonologist said kept on repeating itself.

            I yelled out and threw a fist, hitting the nearest tree. Pain flared in my knuckles, but it couldn’t compare to the burning rage I felt coursing through me at that moment.

            “ Allie?” I turned and saw Cory staring at me, eyes wide. I blinked and lowered my fist.

            “ Yeah, what’s up?” I greeted, flexing my fingers as they felt a bit numb from stupidly punching a tree.

            “ Are you okay?” He asked timidly. I let out a dry laugh.

            “ Yeah… just a bit irritated is all.” I muttered, glaring at the tree. “ Nothing serious.”

            “ Oh, why?” He murmured and I sat down, leaning against the tree.

            “ You know, just an annoying person asking the wrong questions.” I replied. Cory nodded and sat beside me, picking at the grass.

            “ Is he the demonologist guy?” The small boy asked and I nodded.

            “ Yeah. He’s a jerk.” I told him. “ He thinks he knows everything. Don’t talk to him Cory, it ain’t worth it.”

            “ But Ms. McOlsen will make me talk with him…” Cory pointed out sadly. “ She think’s Jack is the devil.”

            “ Yeah, well, he’s more of a saint than she is.” I retorted with a snort, causing the boy to giggle. We were interrupted by approaching foot falls as Ms. McOlsen stared at the two of us.

            “ Cory, I need you to come with me.” She said stiffly. Cory nodded, getting up and I followed to go with, but the old bat glared at me harshly. “ You are not required to be at this meeting.”

            “ So you can traumatize the kid more? Screw that, lady, I’m going.” I countered, returning the glare. Ms. McOlsen huffed at my behavior, but didn't argue further as we headed back inside to talk with the demonologist.


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Starting to come to the first climax of the story now, finally. XD 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. I had a really hard time writing this chapter, so if there's any spelling mistakes or errors, please don't hesitate to point them out! But be gentle. >

            “ So you’re the kid, huh?” The demonologist, Royce, asked while crossing his arms. Cory looked at the man timidly and resisted the urge to turn to LJ. I glared at the man for a moment until Ms. McOlsen spoke up.

            “ Thank you for coming, Mr. Silverman.” She said. “ I appreciate this.”

            “ No problem.” Royce replied. “ Once I heard about this I knew I couldn’t pass this up for anything.” I narrowed my eyes at his statement. Couldn’t pass up what?

            “ Pass what up?” I asked, voicing my thoughts. Royce turned and looked at me with a dark glint in his eyes.

            “ To get rid of this _demon_ , of course.” He told me, turning to Cory. “ So kid, what’s this thing been telling you, huh?” Cory looked at me, brows furrowed and eyes widened. I looked at him before shrugging and nodding towards the ‘demonologist’. The little boy turned back to the man.

            “ H-He doesn’t really tell me anything.” Cory replies finally, voice shaking. “ He plays with me.”

            “ Liar!” Ms. McOlsen snarled. “ That cursed thing has attacked and harmed people in this house!”

            “ Excuse me, but the only person he ‘harmed’ was me.” I butted in, glaring at her outburst and Cory shrank in fear. “ And it wasn’t even that bad.” The old witch whirled around to face me, shoving a finger in my face.

            “ Stay out of this.” She hissed.

            “ No, no,” Royce interrupted, smiling pleasantly. “ I want to hear what she has to say. After all, you’ve been through something like this before, haven’t you?” I turned my glare towards Royce, snarling lowly. He merely chuckled at my response.

            “ You know, when Ms. McOlsen here called me and said that she had a demon here, I wasn’t that intrigued.” He stated. “ But then she said that Valerie and her _niece_ were causing trouble and I immediately recognized you. I just had to come here, not just to get rid of this spirit, but to find out what you lied about six years ago.” I frowned at the man in front of me.

            “ Don’t know what you’re talking about.” I muttered angrily.

            “ Oh, but you do.” He pressed. “ I could see that by the look in your eyes during the interview. You stared straight at the camera, lying to all the people watching that night.” He laughed darkly. “ So, what happened, hm? You two were missing for a week before suddenly appearing.”

            “ Like I said,” I hissed through clenched teeth. “ It’s none of your business.” I could see Cory staring between the two of us with his brows furrowed. Royce continued to grin at me, as if knowing my answer before I even spoke.

            “ That may be true, but aren’t you tired of keeping such a secret all to yourself?” He asked. I narrowed my eyes in thought. Sure, I never told anyone what really happened. It had been so traumatic for Rosemary that she didn't even remember it and I never trusted anyone else with such a horrific story. Besides, with everything that already happened, if anyone thought I was mentally unstable, they would’ve taken Rosemary away.

            “ Nothing I can’t handle.” I retorted heatedly. “ I don’t need some stuck up, glory hound to pour my heart out to.” Royce chuckled and leaned back.

            “ That so?” He inquired. “ Fine then.” He turned his attention back to Cory, who looked back at the man in confusion.    

            “ So, what’s this demon of yours look like, kid?” He pressed, leering at the small boy. Cory furrowed his brows and looked towards LJ, as if trying to think of a way to describe the entity. I growled to myself, hoping that the little boy would refuse to describe him.

            “ He… uh…” Cory muttered, looking at his feet. “ H-He’s tall…” Royce narrows his eyes and nods, waiting for the boy to continue. Cory looked back up at LJ before staring at the demonologist again.

            “ He said I shouldn’t talk to you.” Cory said. Royce barked a laugh.

            “ Oh, did he now?” The man asked with amusement. “ What, is he scared? He should be.” I snorted and rolled my eyes, causing the others to look at me.

            “ Something you wanna say?” Royce asked with a raised brow.

            “ Nothing.” I replied tartly. “ Other than that your bark is worse than your bite.” The man chuckled softly.

            “ Lemme guess, kid.” Royce started, addressing Cory as he turned to face the boy. “ He’s tall, monochrome, and wears stripy clothing. How am I doing so far?” Cory’s look of surprise was all the man needed for an answer as he stood to his feet, looking over to Ms. McOlsen.

            “ Is there a way that you can have everyone out of here tomorrow afternoon?” He asked and the old croon blinked in surprise.

            “ I-I can maybe organize a small field trip…” She agreed and I could feel dread beginning to creep into my nerves.

            “ Perfect.” Royce stated. “ Just make sure nobody’s in the building and we’ll be golden.” Ms. McOlsen nodded and hurried off to make preparations for the ‘field trip’. Royce turned to the two of us and grinned maliciously.

            “ That’s all the info I needed, kids. You can go now.” He said, waving us off. I growled lowly and grabbed Cory’s wrist, leading him out of the room. I had to figure out what that guy was planning before he hurt someone. And not just LJ, but I had a feeling he was going to take this whole orphanage down with him.

***

            “ W-What’s he gonna do?” Cory whimpered, holding his head in his hands. “ H-He’s gonna try to hurt Jack, isn’t he? I shouldn’t have said anything…”

            “ Cory, calm down…” I tried, patting the boy on the shoulder. “ Everything’ll be okay. I’m sure Jack isn’t gonna let the guy hurt him.”

            “ B-But… the way he smiled. He looked so… _evil_.” Cory muttered. “ It looked so familiar and scary…” I felt a pang of empathy wash over me, knowing that Cory was remembering his abusive father. Poor kid has been through so much, and now he’s scared of losing one of his only friends.

            “ Cory, Jack’s way stronger than you think, okay?” I assured. “ Besides, I won’t let that slime ball hurt him.” Cory looked at me, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

            “ You… you promise?” He asked and I nodded, holding out my pinkie.

            “ Pinkie promise.” I smiled as he hooked our pinkies together and giggled.

            “ Okay… I’m counting on you, Allie.” He agreed. I nodded again before letting my thoughts wander. What in the world was this Royce guy up to and how did he plan on stopping LJ, anyways? He’s not _technically_ a demon, so none of those demon prevention spells or anything would really affect him.

            “ Hey, Allie?”

            I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Cory, who was looking at me expectantly.

            “ Yeah?” I inquired. “ What’s up?”

            “ Can you sing to me?” He begged. “ Like that one song the other day?” I blinked before laughing lightly and nodding.

            “ Yeah, sure.” I chuckled. “ Hmm… lemme think... Ah! I think I got one!” Cory smiled and followed me as I went to grab my guitar, eagerly anticipating what song I wanted to play for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? 
> 
> What do you think Royce's plan is? 
> 
> Why does he want everyone to leave? 
> 
> And how do you think Allie will stop him? Or will she even succeed?
> 
> Stay tuned to find out!


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm on a roll with this story right now, so here's chapter 14!
> 
> And, I want to give a huge shoutout to the guest that commented, Kyle!   
> Thank you so much for your comment. I really appreciate your kind words. :) Comments and feedback is what keeps the story going. 
> 
> So, with that, I hope you all enjoy chapter 14!

            I stared at the abundance of kids outside of the orphanage, all looking confused and bored out of their minds. They weren’t alone. Why the hell did he want us all out of the house anyways?

            “ How strange…” My aunt muttered beside me, brows creased in thought. “ I swore I heard him in the attic all night, and now this. What could he be up to?”

            “ Beats me.” I replied. “ Probably trying to summon Satan to do his bidding. I dunno.” My aunt gave me a playful smile and lightly knocked her shoulder against mine.

            “ Be nice, Allie.” She whispered. “ Be the better man.” I rolled my eyes and smiled at my aunt’s words. My smile dropped as I saw a panicked Cory run over to me, eyes widened with fear and worry.

            “ A-Allie!” He cried. “ I can’t find Jack!” I furrowed my brows.

            “ What do you mean?” I asked.

            “ I can’t find him anywhere!” He wailed as tears began to bubble in his eyes. “ I haven’t seen him since I said goodnight last night and I looked everywhere!” I furrowed my brows and looked at the orphanage again, squinting at the small window to the attic.

            Royce stepped out of the house, walking over to the group with a small smile on his lips. I sneered at the man as he approached.

            “ Everyone ready to go?” He asked. A few of the kids nodded and murmured in agreement. I looked at the building again, the feeling of dread rising once again. I looked at Royce and glared.

            “ I forgot something.” I stated and started heading into the building again. Before I could take one step, the man stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

            “ Oh no, you can’t go in there.” He said. “ It’s too dangerous.”

            “ Get out of my way.” I hissed and tried to step around him.

            “ Look, whatever it is, I’m sure it can wait.” Royce huffed irritably. I shoved him back, snarling at the man.

            “ No, it can’t.” I snapped. “ I need to go get something so if you’d be _so_ kind as to get the _fuck_ out of my way, I’ll—”

            A loud explosion came from above us, causing the kids to yelp in fear and duck their heads. I snapped my head into the direction of the explosion and gasped at the sight.

            There was a plume of fire coming from the attic window, glass lay beneath on the grass. I looked at Royce in anger.

            “ What did you do!?” I yelled and Royce just stared at me passively.

            “ I banished the _demon_.” He replied with absolutely no emotion and I snarled, looking at the door. No doubt that fire was going to consume the whole building.

            “ So you lit the whole fucking orphanage on fire!?” I shouted as I turned back to the man. “ Are you fucking braindead? What if someone was in there?!” I paled at my words.

            There _was_ someone still in there.

            “ Shit.” I muttered as I ran around the demonologist and darted into the flaming building.

            “ Allie, no!” I heard my aunt cry out, but I didn't listen as I quickly began running up the stairs towards the attic. The fire was spreading quickly throughout the orphanage, flames licking up the walls and eating away at the wooden frame of the building. I pulled up my shirt and covered my mouth, making my way up the stairs.

            I yelped as one of the beams crashed into the floor in front of me, shielding my eyes from the smoke and embers flying up. I moved around the beam and continued on my way to the attic. Pulling the string to get the ladder down, the entire thing nearly collapsed on top of me in a heap of embers and smoke.

            “ Fuck!” I shouted, squinting up at the space. Smoke was billowing out and flames licked up the walls. I coughed and looked around at the debris, trying to find some way into the attic. I noticed a beam leaning against the wall and if I timed it right, maybe I could parkour my way into the space.

            I decided to give it a shot, propelling myself up into the air and just barely grasping the edge of the opening. I hoisted myself up and rolled onto the attic floor, coughing a bit from all the smoke in the air. Through the noise of the flames, I heard a roar of anger. I looked up and saw what had happened.

            LJ was visible, snarling as he tried to move out of the building, but seemed to be stuck in one spot. Upon inspection, I could see markings on the floor and noticed symbols and such within the markings. _What the fuck is that…?_ I asked myself as I got closer. LJ must’ve sensed me because he turned sharply to glare at me, silver eyes flashing with malice.

            “ The fuck do you want?!” He yelled. “ You here to watch me fucking burn to death?!”

            “ What the hell are you talking about?!” I screamed back. “ I’m here to get you out of this!” LJ growled at me like a feral animal, looking about ready to murder me. I looked around the room, but everything was either ash by now or consumed by now. Looking back at the markings, I figured it was a devil’s trap but the markings were wrong. That and it wouldn’t be able to hold LJ if it was a devil’s trap because he wasn’t a demon. I shook the thoughts away and began to stomp at the floorboards where the markings were. If I could break the circle, then the hold on LJ would be broken and he could get out of this.

            After a few more kicks, the wood finally broke and the circle was rendered useless. I sighed in relief before looking at LJ again. His anger had not simmered down one bit as he took a menacing step towards me.

            “ You were a part of this, weren’t you!?” He snarled. “ You little bitch, I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you!”

            “ LJ, calm down!” I yelled back. “ Cory was freaking out because he couldn’t find you and my aunt said she heard Royce in the attic last night. It’s not that hard to put two and two together!” LJ swiped a clawed and at me and I stepped back to avoid it, but kept a steady gaze on the entity. Fire crackled around us and I could hear the snapping of one of the wooden beams getting ready to fall. My eyes snapped up, widening as one of the beams started to fall and noticing it would land directly on top of LJ.

            “ LJ, look out!” I screamed, darting forward and shoving him back and out of the way.

            It felt as if time had slowed down. I could see the shocked look on LJ’s face as I shoved him back. I could feel the searing heat from the wooden beam as it neared me. I felt the blinding pain as it hit my back and pushed me into the floor.

            Then I felt nothing.

***

            I was cold.

            Very cold.

            I shivered and cracked my eyes open, staring into nothing but darkness. There was nothing. Nothing but inky blackness as far as the eye could see. I tried moving, but my limbs wouldn’t respond. Panic bubbled in my thoughts as I struggled internally to get my arms and legs to move, but nothing worked. Where was I? Why couldn’t I move?

            In the blink of an eye I was no longer in the inky darkness. I was staring at a musty white-grey ceiling, strapped to what seemed to be an iron table of sorts. I recognized the place immediately and began to struggle once again, arms and legs pulling futilely at the restraints. The screams of children echoed through the place and I squeezed my eyes shut at their shrill cries. I couldn’t help. I couldn’t even help myself.

            “ Oh, how we’ve missed you!” A sing song voice erupted by my head. My eyes snapped open as I looked at the monstrosity next to me. They looked to be female with a bright, curly red wig atop her head. Face painted white as death with a ridiculous red smile painted over her lips. I shook my head in disbelief. This couldn’t be happening.

            “ Now, how about we start where we left off, hmm?” She giggled insanely as she pulled up a large knife into my view. I struggled vigorously, the cuffs digging into my skin as I tried to get away. She wasted no time and plunged the knife down, ripping a scream from my lips as the blade neared my abdomen.

            This had to be a dream.

            A fucked up dream.

            I needed to wake up.

            Please, god, _let me wake up!_


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Sorry this took a while. I had some major writers block with this chapter, so I hope you all like it!

            I woke with a start, eyes wide as a cold sweat broke out on my forehead. I looked around me, confused. Where was I?

            “Allie?” I heard my aunt’s voice and looked over, wincing a bit as pain flared up my spine. “Oh my god, you’re finally awake!” I furrowed my brows. Finally? What happened?

            I closed my eyes and tried to remember, flashes of flames and falling wood coming into my mind. I reopened my eyes and stared at my aunt’s worried face.

            “What happened?” I managed, my voice scratchy and dry. How long was I out? I really needed some fricking water. As if reading my thoughts, my aunt handed me a plastic cup of water, which I gratefully downed.

            “Allie, you ran into a burning building.” My aunt replied softly. “I thought you died in there. Especially after the roof had collapsed.” I blinked. The roof collapsed? Did LJ make it out?

            “It collapsed?” I muttered, throat feeling a bit better after the nice cup of water. My aunt nodded, eyes swelling up with tears.

            “Yes.” She croaked, clearing her throat. “Yes. I thought the worst had happened… but…” She trailed off, looking out the nearby window. I furrowed my brow at her action, wondering why she trailed off.

            “But what?” I asked, urging her to go on. She looked back at me, confusion evident on her face.

            “I thought you were buried under the rubble.” She said finally. “I was so angry, I was yelling at that amateur demonologist for setting the building on fire. As I was ripping into him, I could hear someone clear their throat and a few of the kids gasp in shock. I turned around, fearing the worst when… well, it was _him_. That creature.” I blinked.

            “You mean LJ?” I inquired and she nodded.

            “Yes. He was… much taller than I expected. It shocked me to see him… but what shocked me even more was he was holding you in his arms.” I nodded as she continued, starting to put two and two together.

            “He told me that you had saved him, but seriously hurt yourself in the process.” She continued, eyes tearing up again. “He said that I needed to call an ambulance right away if I wanted you to live and gently handed you over to me. Then he vanished without a trace.” I looked at my lap, staring blankly at the sheets. I remembered breaking the sigil circle that held LJ, fighting with the entity, seeing the beam above him begin to fall and shoving him out of the way. Then there was darkness before that horrid nightmare.

            “He did?” I asked, looking at my aunt and she nodded again.

            “Yes.” She answered. “He saved your life.” I swallowed and nodded, smiling a bit.

            “Yeah, guess he did.” I murmured and my aunt smiled back. She laughed softly and looked at her lap.

            “You were right, Allie.” She stated. “He wasn’t a bad guy after all.” I grinned, chuckling.

            “Damn straight!” I told her and she laughed with me.

***

            It was another day before the hospital decided to let me out of the hospital, deeming me fit to be out of their care. It was a relief to be out of the sterile area of the hospital room. I was glad I didn't have to deal with any more tests or questions from people. I stretched and winced a little, but I was grateful for the warm sunlight that shone down.

            “Allie!” I heard a familiar voice shriek in joy. I looked over and grinned at the little brunette running up to me.

            “Cory!” I greeted as the little boy nearly tackled me to the ground and hugged me tightly. I groaned lightly as a spark of pain flared up my back, but held the kid tightly.

            “I was so worried about you!” Cory exclaimed. “Jack said you were gonna be okay, but I couldn’t help it.”

            “Hey, I’m a tough girl.” I chuckled. “I can take a hit.” Cory looked up at me, concern in his eyes.

            “Are you sure?” He asked and I nodded, ruffling his hair.

            “Sure I’m sure.” I replied with a smile. “I’m not gonna go down because of a stupid demonologist that doesn’t even know what he’s doing anyways.” Cory smiled and hugged me again. I chuckled and pat Cory on the shoulder gently, feeling better that the boy wasn’t as worried any more. The brunette pulled back and grinned until there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. We both looked towards the noise and I glared as I saw Ms. McOlsen standing a few feet away with her hands folded in front of her.

            “Ms. Allison,” She greeted and I scrunch my face up as she used my full name. “I’m happy to see you are alright.”

            “Yeah,” I muttered. “If you never hired that asshole in the first place, he wouldn’t have tried burning the damn orphanage to the ground. Don’t you ever run any background checks on people like him?” Her face dropped into an irritated scowl.

            “I am here to offer my apologies and you ungratefully-”

            “Please,” I cut her off. “If you’re going to berate me then wait until I’m in a better mood before I deck you in the face.” The old woman bristled in anger as she quickly walked by us, more than likely to rant to my aunt about me and my ‘horrible’ behavior. I shrugged away the thoughts and turned back to Cory, who tilted his head at me.

            “Is Ms. McOlsen going to get you in trouble?” He asked me and I shook my head with a smile.

            “Nah.” I replied. “She’s just going to go rant and rave about me.” Cory nodded and smiled back.

            “Oh, okay. Can we go do something?” He asked.

            “Sure, I’m looking forward to getting away from this place. Hate hospitals…” I said, muttering the last part under my breath. I started walking away from the hospital and headed towards a park not too far from where we were. Cory followed eagerly, happily chatting about what had happened after the ambulance took me away. I half listened as my thoughts wandered to the nightmare I had before I woke up. It was vivid, as if it actually _wasn’t_ a nightmare, but reality. Especially what that thing said to me.

            _Oh, how we’ve missed you!_

_Now, how about we start where we left off, hmm?_

I shuddered and wrapped my arms around myself as memories resurfaced once again, mocking and taunting me.

“Allie?” I looked at the little boy beside me, seeing him furrow his brows in concern. “Are you okay?”

            “Huh? Yeah, I’m fine, just had another nightmare.” I waved off. “Let’s play in the park and take our minds off this mess that happened, okay?” Cory nodded and we entered the small park, the boy headed for the swings and I followed.

***

            “What do you mean you’re leaving?” Cory wailed. “You just got here!”

            “Cory,” My aunt tried. “My job was to find the ‘demon’ that Ms. McOlsen was talking about and remove it. However, he’s not a threat, so I believe he can stay.”

            “But…” He muttered, eyes tearing up. “Me and Allie became really, really good friends…”

            “I know… but we can’t stay here forever.” My aunt told him gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Tell you what. Once Allie has a break at school, I’ll bring her back down and you two can hang out again.” Cory looked up at my aunt and nodded, wiping the tears away.

            “Okay…” He agreed and looked at me. “You promise you’ll come back?” I smiled and ruffled his hair.

            “Of course, you dork.” I replied. “How can I say no to a friend?” He smiled and nodded. I looked up a bit, staring off.

            “Hey, Jack,” I addressed the entity. “You take good care of Cory. Make sure that old bat doesn’t treat him like a dog.”

            _No shit, kid. What do you take me for?_ I heard and I laughed lightly.

“Alright, Allie.” My aunt sighed. “We better hit the road. I’ve got another case to get to.” I looked at her and nodded.

            “’Kay,” I replied. “Gimme one sec.” I went into the RV, grabbing my guitar and heading back outside. Cory furrowed his brows when I approached him with the instrument and handed it to him.

            “Your guitar?” He asked, staring at it in confusion. I nodded and placed it in his hands. It was a bit big on the kid, but he’d definitely grow into it.

            “Yeah. Well, _your_ guitar now.” I smiled. Cory’s jaw dropped in shock.

            “R-Really!?” He practically squealed. “You mean it?” I nodded again and grinned as he played with the strings.

            “Yeah, you seem to like music. So I thought it’d be a good gift for you.” I stated. “Don’t let Ms. Hitler touch it though. She might burn it thinking it’ll summon Satan.” Cory giggled and held the guitar tightly to himself.

            “Thank you so much, Allie!” He said. “I can’t wait to play it!”

            “Allie!” My aunt called. “Come on!” I looked back towards the RV.

            “Be there in a sec!” I called back, looking at Cory. “See you later, kiddo.” Cory smiled and hugged me tightly. I groaned a bit from the guitar between us, but hugged him back.

            “See you soon, Allie.” He murmured and pulled away, waving goodbye as I ran back to the RV, jumping into the vehicle and sitting in the passenger seat. I felt a small twinge of sadness as my aunt began driving away and all the kids began waving goodbye. I waved back at all of them, smiling as a few looked at the guitar I gave Cory and began to turn their attention to the boy. I leaned back as the orphanage slipped from view, looking at the road ahead of us. My aunt tossed me a side glance.

            “Where’re we going next?” I asked.

            “A cabin hotel in the Jersey woods.” My aunt replied. “Some strange things have been happening there and they asked me to investigate.”

            “Okay, but if we see the Jersey Devil, I’m running man.” I stated. “I ain’t gonna fight that asshole. Nor am I going to become its bitch.” My aunt laughed and shook her head. I grinned and looked out the window.

            I don’t think any of my aunt’s cases could compare to becoming friends with LJ and Cory, stopping a demonologist that didn't know what the fuck he was doing, and dissing a nun like grandma. The summer barely started and I was already loving it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, this story is not over yet! I have some major plot to do and more characters to introduce! 
> 
> Besides, we haven't met Slendy yet, how can I write a creepypasta story without old Slendy in it? :3 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again!   
> I don't really have much to say for this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy anyways. Oh, and this is mostly just a filler chapter, kinda... Anyhow, enjoy!

            As the RV pulled up to the cabin hotel, a beautifully carved sign in the front. I squinted at the black, calligraphic lettering as we got out of the vehicle.

            “The BlackWater Hotel?” I asked with a raised brow. “What kind of name is that?”

            “Allie, don’t you know better than to judge a book by its cover?” My aunt scolded playfully. I shrugged while following her into the hotel and I gotta admit, it was beautifully made. The floor was made from polished oak as well as some of the support beams. There were chairs in the lobby area that surrounded a nice looking fireplace. A breakfast bar stood a little ways down the hall and to our right held the check in counter.

            “Hn.” I mused. “Not bad.” My aunt chuckled at my comment and walked up to the check in counter. A gentleman walked up and greeted us with a kind smile.

            “Hello there and welcome to the BlackWater Hotel!” He said cheerfully with a southern drawl. Guy must’ve been from one of the southern states.

            “Hello Mr. Martian.” Aunt Valerie greeted. “Glad to be here.”

            “Ah! Please, call me Lionel, Ms. Michalis!” The southern man chuckled. “And it is my pleasure to have you here. As you’ve been informed, we’ve been having quite the trouble with one of our hiking trails here at BlackWater.” Ooh, hiking trails. This’ll be fun.

            And by fun I mean we’re gonna get ourselves fricking murdered.

            “Yes, I remember you saying that. And please, call me Valerie.” My aunt agreed. “Could you give me anymore information that you haven’t already? Has there been any witnesses?” The man motioned for my aunt to follow as we complied. He led us to an office in the back where he sat at the large, mahogany desk sat towards the back of the room, centered with the door.

            “You see, there’s been many sightings of this… creature.” Lionel said carefully. “And it seems like this isn’t the first time this thing has been seen.”

            “I see…” My aunt murmured. “What are the witnesses saying?”

            “They say that the creature resembles a goat, but stands on two legs.” Lionel replied and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. “It’s also said it has bat-like wings and a forked tail.”

            “Called it.” I stated, causing the two adults to look at me. “What? I told you, New Jersey? Jersey Devil? C’mon auntie, it’s too easy.”

            “Allie, you can’t be sure-” My aunt tried.

            “There’s been rumors of that thing since 1902.” I pointed out. “I highly doubt it’s Bigfoot. Last I checked he doesn’t have bat wings and I don’t think he’d stay at Hotel Backwater.” I turned to Mr. Martian. “No offence.”

            “Allie, be nice.” My aunt scolded. “Besides, it could be many things aside from that legend.”

            “Guess we better go check it out.” I said, turning to my aunt. She smiled and nodded and Lionel seemed ecstatic that we were going to investigate. Guess the guy had been waiting for someone to come help him out for a while now. Hopefully we’d find something to explain what was happening and I sure as hell hope it wasn’t the Devil himself.

***

            It’s humid.

            It’s sticky.

            And I am not loving it.

            I wiped my brow as my aunt and I hiked the trail where apparently The Jersey Devil had been seen. So far there’s been nothing but a small breeze and bugs trying to devour my flesh. I slapped my arm as another one tried to land on me. Again. For Christ sake this was the third day in a row.

            “Christ almighty, you got any bug spray?” I asked as I swatted another one away. My aunt chuckled and pulled out a small spray bottle, handing it to me as I gratefully took it. I quickly began applying the spray. Maybe now the stupid insects would leave me alone.

            “You find anything yet?” I asked, looking at my aunt and handing the spray back. She shook her head with a frown.

            “Nothing yet.” She replied with a sigh. “There’s no evidence it was here and all we have to go one is eyewitness accounts.” I huffed a sigh as well, crossing my arms. Great. We’re not finding anything with this thing and there probably was no Jersey Devil in the first place.

            “Come on, Allie,” My aunt beckoned. “Let’s finish this trail and get back to the Hotel.”

            “The BackWater Hotel?” I snickered and my aunt gave me a playful glare. I laughed and shrugged as I followed her down the path and back towards the hotel.

***

            Night had fallen and my aunt and I were in our hotel room, doing research and relaxing. The room was actually two conjoined room separated by a door, so I got my own space while my aunt worked in the other room. I decided to use the fancy desktop that came with the room to pull up skype and try to see if my little sister was on. Lucky for me, her icon showed she was online. I quickly pressed the call button and waited to see if she’d answer.

            “Allie!” A little chirp came through from the other end and I grinned.

            “Rosy, how’s it going?” I asked as I situated myself in front of the computer, turning on the webcam so we could see each other.

            “Don’t call me Rosy!” She pouted. “You know I don’t like that…” I laughed and shook my head.

            “I know,” I smiled. “But I can’t help but tease.” Rosemary giggled and her expression quickly changed.

            “Aunt Val told me you were in the hospital!” She said. “You promised you’d be okay!”

            “Hey, I am okay.” I replied. “Just a few scrapes and bruises.” Rosemary pouted on the screen and crossed her arms. I sighed in defeat and held up my arms.

            “Okay, okay,” I said. “I’m sorry for worrying you.” Rosemary’s face brightened and she giggled again.

            “It’s okay, sis.” She stated. “How’s the cases been? Meet anything cool yet?” I nodded and grinned at my little sister.

            “Oh, you wouldn’t believe it.” I told her. “Last case was crazy, like, seriously-” We were interrupted by a bloodcurdling screech from somewhere in the forest.

            “What was that?” Rosemary asked, her brows furrowing in concern.

            “I don’t know,” I muttered. “I’ll talk to you later, sis, I gotta go.”

            “No! Don’t leave me, Allie!” My sibling begged and I felt a pang of guilt.

            “I’m sorry, but I gotta.” I said softly. “I promise I’ll call you after this case, okay?” She nodded and we disconnected the call, my aunt showing up at the door separating our rooms.

            “You hear that?” She asked and I nodded.

            “Yeah,” I replied. “We going to investigate?”

            “You know it.” She told me as we gathered some necessities and headed out into the forest.

***

            It was pitch black in the forest and I was really beginning to wonder why in the seven hells we decided to throw ourselves into danger. Sure, we had flashlights, but for fucks sake. We were probably gonna get ourselves killed.

            “Aunt Val, are you sure this is a good idea?” I asked as we began walking the trail again.

            “It’s now or never, Allie.” She replied. “We need to find out what that was.” I sighed deeply and shook my head. This was going to be either a complete bust or a fricking disaster. We trekked further down the trail when another, closer scream erupted from the forest again. I nearly jumped out of my skin at the spine chilling sound when my aunt turned and handed me something. It was a paper with some symbols on it.

            “Don’t let go of that, Allie.” She told me. “It’s a protection seal and as long as it’s on you, no evil can harm you.” I blinked and looked at the paper before stuffing it in my pocket.

            “Alright,” I confirmed. “Let’s do this, I guess…” My aunt nodded and turned towards the noise. It seemed to veer off the path, which would be dangerous for us to go wandering in the forest with no map or knowledge of the terrain. I watched as my aunt began to follow the noise and I had no choice but to follow her. I just hoped we didn't get lost.

            As we began getting deeper in the forest, the screeches got louder. I shivered at the noise, wondering what animal was dying… if it was an animal at all. A branch snapped somewhere behind us and we both turned to see what was there, hoping it was just maybe something that wouldn’t kill the both of us.

            A loud growling made me pail and step back as a large shadow moved from behind the trees. I could see the outline of wings and horns as the creature started to approach us.

            “Uh, Auntie Val?” I squeaked, only to yelp as she grabbed my arm and started running.

            “Less talking, more running!” She yelled at me as the Jersey Devil showed itself and charged at us. My aunt pushed me away and dodged the charge, the Devil using it’s hooves to skid to a halt. It turned towards us and let out an angered roar before its eyes settled on me. My eyes widened and I scrambled to my feet as the monstrosity charged at me once again. I quickly dove out of its path and watched as it sped by and slammed into a tree, grunting in pain and in frustration as it swiveled around again, snarling at me.

            The hell is this thing’s problem!?

            The Devil let out another screech and I covered my ears at the piercing sound. It thundered towards me once again and I got up to dodge, but this time the creature wasn’t falling for it as it jumped. I screamed as it landed full force into me and knocked me to the ground harshly, feeling the sting of the rocks and sticks digging into my flesh. Groaning, I sat up and rubbed my arm.

            “Allie!” My aunt shouted. “Look out!” I snapped my head over to the Devil and ducked just in time as a hoof nearly put a hole in my face. I scrambled backwards and got up, rushing over to my aunt.

            “What the fuck!?” I yelled at the thing as it began approaching us again. My aunt pulled something out of her bag and pointed it at the creature.

            It was a fucking revolver.

            _When the fuck did my aunt get a revolver?!_

            The Jersey Devil roared again and my aunt pulled the trigger, a loud crack resonating through the air. It screeched in pain and stumbled back, a hole now in its shoulder area that leaked black blood. I stared in shock at the wound as the creature turned to run, but my aunt was having none of it as she shot again, hitting it in the back right in between the wings. It screeched again and I covered my ears to block out the horrid sound as the beast collapsed. All was silent for a moment until my aunt started making her way over to the body, gun still ready to fire.

            “…is it dead?” I asked quietly as Aunt Valerie shrugged.

            “Dunno.” She replied, a bit out of breath. “It might be unconscious, but I don’t think it’s dead. Not by a long shot.” She carefully put her gun away and pulled out a camera, snapping pictures of the creature. I raised a brow as the camera flashed every time a picture was taken. Once she put the camera away, she went to get a hair sample from the creature. But moved away as it began to crumble into itself and turn to dust right before our eyes. Then it was gone, like it never existed. I looked at my aunt for an explanation, but she merely sighed and shook her head as if to say ‘I’m not too sure, just drop it’. I sighed in return and looked at the now fading pile of dust. At least she got some pictures.

***

            Lionel was ecstatic when we gave him the pictures the next morning. He asked us if we were able to get anything else, but my aunt shook her head. She told him the body turned to dust a few minutes after death and nothing was of use after that. He nodded and thanked her before bidding us a farewell as we pulled out of the parking lot.

            “Uh…” I coughed. “So… where to next?” My aunt looked over at a folder and pulled it onto her steering wheel, flipping through a few pages while keeping an eye on the road.

            “Hm, looks like a skin walker.” She muttered with a heavy sigh. “This one might take a bit to finish.”

            “What? Why?” I asked. My aunt tossed a glance my way.

            “The only way to kill a skin walker is to find its true name and speak it to the skin walker.” She replied and I nodded in understanding.

            “Oh,” I muttered. “Cool… like finding a piece of hay in a needle stack. Great.” My aunt chuckled and focused on the road, leaving us in a peaceful silence. I looked out the window and watched the trees speed by.

            I couldn’t help but have the feeling that something was looking back at me, watching me. As if waiting for something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd you like it?  
> The next few chapters will be snippets of cases like this one. Not too long and not too detailed, but yeah... I hope you enjoy the upcoming chapters!


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for still reading the story. I know it's kinda slow right now, but the plot will start up again in a couple of chapters!  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

            Skinwalkers are sick.

            Well, this one is.

            I stared at the mangle corpse of a small mammal, stomach churning in disgust and I swear I was going to throw up. My aunt was talking to the man that had called us up for this case.

            “Is there anything else you can tell me?” Aunt Valerie asked and the man shook his head.

            “No, ma’am.” He replied. “That’s all I know.” She nodded and walked over to me, grimacing at the carcass.

            “Come on, Allie,” She said. “We’ve got some research to do.” I tore my gaze away from the lump of flesh and raised a brow.

            “Like what?” I asked. “It’s a skinwalker, right? No one has any real info on them because the Navajo people are very secretive. And you can’t really trust the internet.”

            “I know that Allie.” She replied. “But we have to try. There has to be something.” I huffed and crossed my arms, frowning.

            “Yeah… Maybe Rosemary can help with this.” I muttered. “She’s good at researching. She could probably find us some info.” My aunt nodded and smiled at me.

            “You know, you could be an investigator one day.” I snorted at her remark.

            “I could be a pimp too, but that ain’t happening.” I shot back and my aunt laughed as we headed back to the RV, going to search for a hotel to start researching on this damn thing.

***

            “Allie!”

            I smiled as my little sister greeted me on the screen.

            “Hey sis,” I greeted back. “You find me some information on skinwalkers?” She nodded and looked a little to her left, staring at something on her other screen.

            “Okay, so skinwalkers are kind of… lesser known because the Navajo people don’t want anyone to know about them for some reason…” My sister said. “But, there’s rumors around and apparently, they’re made by a shaman consuming human flesh and wearing the pelt of whatever animal it wishes to shift into.” I nodded, furrowing my brows.

            “I see,” I muttered. “Anything else?”

            “Yeah,” She replied. “They can actually transform into any animal as long as they wear the pelt. They are kind of scared of fire, but it doesn’t always work. It seems that the only way to _kill_ a skinwalker is finding its true name. They’re kind of like crappy Wendigoes.” I snickered at her last statement.

            “Alright, so, they shapeshift, they don’t like fire, and finding their name kills them.” I restated, numbering the facts. “Great. This is going to be a long fricking case…” Rosemary grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

            “Sorry sis.” She giggled. “Tell me all about it when you guys finished.” I nodded at her and smiled back.

            “Of course, sis.” I replied. “Tell everyone I said hi and I miss them.”

            “I will! We all miss you Allie!” She said. “And you better come back in one piece!”

            “Don’t worry about it,” I waved her off. “I’ll be back in one piece, promise.” Rosemary nodded and we said our goodbyes, turning off Skype and shutting the computer off. I stood and stretched, going over to the bed and flopping down on it with a sigh. This case was probably going to be even longer than the last one.

            The door opened and I looked up, seeing my aunt enter the room with a folder full of papers. Must’ve been reports and such.

            “Alright, I got some testimonies, some theories, some Navajo lore,” My aunt told me, sounding a bit out of breath. “The Navajo stuff is very minimal, but it’s something. Where do you wanna start?” I groaned.

            “Jesus, this is going to take forever…” I muttered. “Rose told me some stuff she found. Skinwalkers are kind of like Wendigoes and they can only be killed if you know their true name.”

            “Huh…” My aunt murmured, flipping open the folder and scanning some of the papers. “Well, it looks like that’s what’s in this Navajo lore. So that’s one down.”

            “Yeah, but how are we going to find the thing’s name?” I asked, resting my elbow on my knee and putting my chin in my hand.

            “That won’t be easy.” My aunt agreed. “We might be able to look into some missing persons cases. I highly doubt the skinwalker is still in society.” I nodded in agreement.

            “Sounds legit.” I said and rubbed my hands together. “Let’s do this.”

***

            I rubbed my face, groaning tiredly. Only halfway through the stack and I think I was going to commit genocide.

            “Jesus Christ.” I muttered. “Might as well just take the stack with us and just yell names at the thing.”

            “Allie, that wouldn’t work and you know it.” My aunt replied as she looked up at me from her paper. “Pay attention to the backgrounds and what they were doing before they disappeared.” I sighed loudly and looked at the paper, glaring at the words.

            I would rather shove a heroin needle into my eye than to read all of this.

            “I need a break.” I stated, getting up and stretching. “This is ridiculous. It’s going to take us forever.” My aunt put down her paper and looked at the stack next to her.

            “You do have a point.” She murmured. “…let me see what I can do.” With that she got up and grabbed her phone, dialing a number as she waited for whoever she was calling to answer. I shrugged and exited the room, going down to the little restaurant area so I could eat something.

            Thank god it wasn’t packed or anything or I think I would’ve stabbed someone. There only seemed to be a few people there aside from the workers, so I quickly got some food and sat at a table, devouring the plate of delicious pancakes and sausage. Praise whatever god there was that it was a buffet of anything you wanted here.

            After eating, I tossed my plate into the trash and headed back up to our hotel room. Now maybe I could focus on some of the missing person cases.

            I opened the door and heard my aunt still talking on the phone and it seemed like she was nearly finished with her call though. She looked up at me as I walked over and raised a brow.

            “What was that?” I asked, nodding to the phone.

            “I made a call to the police department and asked them about the missing person files.” She replied. “I discussed with them about what’s going on. They think it’s a load of crap, but they helped out a bit. We managed to sort the cases from the day the skinwalker started showing up. So that cuts down on the reports.” I nodded and looked at the new stack. It was about half the size of the last stack, so that was a relief.

            “Not bad.” I murmured, picking up a file. “Better than what it was.”

            “Definitely.” My aunt agreed. “Let’s try and finish this up, okay?” I nodded again, looking through the file I had picked up and scanning the details, hoping to find something before too long.

***

            “Why do we always have to do these things at night?” I grumbled as my aunt drove down the road. Not in the RV this time though, she actually rented a car this time. After a few weeks of digging through files, she decided that it’d be best to rent a car for our little town errands. Once a few weeks of digging through files past, we finally came across someone that might fit the timeline.

            “You know what they say,” My aunt smiled. “Things go bump in the night.” I snorted at her joke and shook my head.

            “You’re a dork.” I told her and she laughed.

            “Alright, so we should find the skinwalker here in this area…” My aunt murmured as I looked around. Being in a small town in Ohio was not really where I’d expect skinwalkers to be, honestly. I thought they’d be more in the desert area of the United States.

            Guess I shouldn’t assume things like that.

            “You ready Allie?” Aunt Valerie asked.

            “We took on the Jersey Devil,” I scoffed. “I think I’m ready for anything at this point.” She nodded and stopped the car, putting it in park as we got out and began heading into the woods. What is with creepy things being attracted to woodlands? Regardless, I followed my aunt into the woods, looking around suspiciously. If that skinwalker doesn’t find us first, a bear sure as hell will.

***

            I frowned as we came back to the car, looking at the vehicle in disappointment. My aunt caught on and gave me a sympathetic smile.

            “You don’t always get answers on cases, Allie.” She tried. “We can only do our best.”

            “Yeah, but still…” I muttered, crossing my arms. “All this research and time wasted… How lame.”

            “I know, but it’s all we can do. Sometimes cases are just dead ends.” I huffed and got in the car, glaring at the dash like it was the whole reason we didn't find the skinwalker.

            “What’s next?” I asked as I buckled myself in.

            “There’s a Wendigo case on the border of Canada.” My aunt replied. “Wanna check it out?”

            “Hell. Yes.” I replied with a grin as my aunt laughed and we drove away from the woods. Out of my peripheral, I swore I could see someone watching us as we drove off, grinning like a madman. I turned to get a better look, but whatever it was disappeared. My eyes narrowed as I studied the tree line, seeing a few animals darting around. I sat back and tried to take my mind off of whatever I saw, looking at my phone to see if I missed anything while I was out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is! There's going to be two more cases before we get back into the meat of the plot again, bear with me!  
> See you all next time!


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the wait on this chapter! I've been having a bad case of writers block and it's been getting a little stressful at home so it's been hard to write lately!
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. There's one more case after this and then we go back into the plot! Thank you all so much for reading and thank you for the nice comments. :)

            I startled awake when the RV jerked to a stop, my aunt yelling out her window at some car in front of us. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, seeing that we were pulling into a town.

            “We there yet?” I muttered tiredly, voice thick with sleep.

            “Almost.” She replied. “Just need to stop for a moment so we can fill up the gas tank and maybe get a few snacks again.” I nodded and stretched in my seat. Wendigo hunting. This was going to be ‘fun’. Please, note the sarcasm.

            We pulled into a gas station, getting out of the vehicle and heading into the small building. Valerie told me to go and grab some of whatever as she walked up to pay for the gas first. I sighed softly before going to the snack aisle, looking for whatever perked my interests. It wasn’t long before I had an armful of nothing but junk and sweets as my aunt walked up.

            “Got enough?” She asked jokingly as she smiled.

            “Nope, I don’t have the Hostess factory to myself.” I replied with a playful smirk. She laughed and lightly slapped my arm.

            “Come on,” She said. “Before you buy the whole store.”

***

            “Where’re we going again?” I asked as I squinted at the map. We were coming up to Detroit soon and my aunt asked me to hold the map.

            “Leamington.” She stated. “It’s just outside of the border of the US and Canada.” I nodded and spotted the town on the map. Great. We’re hunting a Wendigo in Canada near Lake Erie.

            Fan-fucking-tastic.

            “Are you ready for this?” My aunt asked, breaking me from my sulking.

            “As ready as I’ll ever be to take on a Wendigo.” I replied and looked out the window to see the city of Detroit come into view. She nodded and glanced at me with concern.

            “Are you sure?” She pressed. “I mean, the Jersey Devil didn't go too easy on you and we were lucky not to run into that Skinwalker.” I waved my aunt off.

            “Eh, I’ll be fine.” I assured. “I’ve been through worse.” At that comment she looked at me skeptically, trying to decipher the meaning in my words. Lucky for me, she didn't press the issue and turned her focus back onto the road. I turned back to the map, squinting at the name of the town we were going to. I just hoped we got lucky like the last time and don’t find a goddamn Wendigo.

***

            “Are you sure you wanna do this?” Asked the guy that called my aunt up, looking nervous. I frowned and shook my head at his attitude. Sure, Wendigoes are scary motherfuckers, but don’t tell us to turn tail when we _just got here._

            “Of course.” My aunt replied gently. “I came here to help you. Now, where did you say you saw this creature?”

            “I saw it when I went to the Hillman Marsh. We went there to just you know, look around at the marsh.” He said. “Then… then we heard like, screaming. We thought someone might be hurt so we went to investigate, even though we’re not supposed to go in, you know?” My aunt nodded as she listened and took notes. “And then… we saw this _thing_ tearing into some poor woman. It was horrible. It had like, deer antlers and a skull for a face. Then its body was all… skin and bone, and it had sharp claws and it was tearing up that lady-“

            “Please, try to calm down.” My aunt soothed, reaching out to the guy as his breathing become erratic and panicked. He took a few deep breathes and nodded. I listened carefully as he recalled the event before my aunt thanked him and he left. She looked at me with a raised brow.

            “What?” I asked, looking at my aunt in confusion.

            “You looked like you were thinking hard about something.” She replied. “Something on your mind?”

            “Yeah…” I muttered. “I don’t know. This thing seems pretty dangerous. Do you have anything to fight against it?” She smiled and ruffled my hair.

            “Don’t worry Allie,” She said. “I’ve got some stuff to help protect us from the Wendigo.” I groaned and tried smoothing out my hair before nodding.

            “Okay,” I replied. “Hopefully it was just a bear or something-”

***

            I smacked a mosquito that had bitten me, growling to myself. Where was the goddamn bug spray!?

            My aunt got clearance to investigate the marsh, which we were currently doing at this moment. Luckily, we had walkways over the water the filled the marsh so we didn't have to worry too much about getting stuck in the mud. That and there was an area that was forested with no water.

            “Come on Allie,” My aunt said. “This way.” I followed her toward the forested area, feeling a bit uneasy. I had a feeling that things were going to go downhill and fast.

            As we walked the forest, I felt a chill go down my spine. The leaves rustling sounded like whispers, speaking a low warning to leave. The shadows danced and swayed, making the illusion of people moving around.

            Then, there was a screech, almost sounding human.

Almost.

My aunt and I jumped and looked towards the noise, standing still. The sound of breaking branches caught our ears and it seemed that whatever had made the noise was coming towards us at a rapid speed. Another earsplitting screech erupted as we backed away from the noise when a tree began falling towards us.

            I gasped as my aunt and I darted away from the falling tree, just missing us as it slammed to the ground and revealed what we were hoping not to run into.

            The Wendigo stood a few yards away, staring down at us with hollow eye sockets. It seemed to sniff the air before letting out a guttural sound.

            “…your soul…” It rasped. “I need… that soul!” It lunged forward, straight for me and I let out a yelp of terror, quickly getting up and bolting away.

            _What the hell does it want with my soul?!_ I wondered to myself as I ducked behind a tree, only to nearly lose my head as the Wendigo used its sharp claws to slash the bark just above my head. I darted away, hearing the beast right on my heels. I quickly grabbed a thick branch and used it as a bat, slamming the rotting piece of wood against the side of the monster’s head as it splintered in half. The Wendigo screeched in pain and reeled back, my aunt taking this moment to step between the two of us with—

            A small torch.

            A small fucking torch.

            “Aunt Valerie!” I cried in disbelief. “That’s a tiny fucking torch!”

            “I know what I’m doing Allie.” She told me calmly and waved the torch towards the creature. It hissed and moved back, not liking that move one bit. I blinked in distraught. There was no way that torch would hold it off for long.

            My aunt then pulled out a small spray canister, one of those ones that are highly flammable and contain pressurized air, and held it behind the torch. She pressed down on the trigger and with that, the torch turned into a flamethrower which hit the Wendigo straight on. It screeched and ran towards my aunt, long talons outreached towards her ready to rip through her flesh and bone. She dodged and grabbed me just in time for the Wendigo to claw into the dirt below. It shrieked in anger and agony as it slashed at a tree, clawing at just about everything in its path before it finally collapsed, body still aflame. My aunt quickly pulled out some sort of blanket and began putting out the fire before it caused too much attention. I panted slightly, brows furrowing as I grimaced at the corpse of the Wendigo.

            Why did it want my soul of all things, and not like… my flesh or something? Why was _my_ soul important to it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Why did the Wendigo want Allie's soul in particular? What's so special about her soul? Tell me your thoughts in the comments! I would love to hear your ideas on where this is all going! Stay tuned for what happens next!


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small wave
> 
> Hey guys, been a little while, hasn't it? I'm super sorry about the late update(even though I don't have a update schedule-). I've had a really rough past couple weeks and honestly? It's not getting any easier. 
> 
> I lost someone very, very close to me. And it's been very hard to find motivation to do much of anything, let alone write. But I'm trying to get back into writing again.
> 
> That, and my internet shut off. Luckily, I have a friend that lives closeby the has internet, but other than that, I'm leeching off whatever free wifi I can get until I can pay my bill again. 
> 
> So, with that, I'd like like to thank you all for reading! 
> 
> Sorry for the super long author's note! Enjoy chapter 19!!

            We did a few more cases near the border before going back into the US, my aunt heading back in the direction towards where I lived. Summer seemed to be flying by faster than I originally expected. I sighed and leaned my head against the window. We were in Missouri at the moment and my aunt had told me that she’d take me on one more case before taking me back home in Arkansas.

            “So, there’s a poltergeist in St. Louis.” My aunt commented and I shrugged. Although I found it hilarious when poltergeists threw things around like a two year old throwing a fit, it was a bit cliché.

            “Sounds lame.” I said dully.

            “Yes, but it’s better than nothing.” She pointed out. I groaned and leaned back in my seat.

            “There anything else?” I asked and my aunt handed me a stack of folders.

            “There’s a lot.” She stated. “Some are just hoaxes and can easily be debunked, but if you’d like to look through those, you can.” I frowned and opened the top folder, looking through the contents before rolling my eyes at the case and tossing it behind my seat. My aunt gave me a disapproving glance before focusing on the road again. I looked through each of the folders, nothing really catching my interest until I saw a lone file on the floor by my aunt’s seat.

            “What’s that one?” I asked, reaching for it. My aunt looked at me, about to protest, but I already had my hands on the document as I began looking through it.

            “Allie, that one’s—”

            “The Mothman?” I inquired, looking at her. “You study this guy?” She frowned, lips pulling into a taut line.

            “Yes.” She answered after a moment of silence. “He’s very hard to track, Allie, and he seems to be able to predict disasters our society can’t see.”

            “Like the Point Pleasant thing?” My aunt nodded at my question.

            “Yes,” She replied quietly. “He’s… almost like a prophet of sorts.” I snorted at that.

            “More like a harbinger of destruction.” I muttered.

            “Still, if we could somehow get to him, just maybe we could have a weapon against the predicted disasters.” I raised a brow at her.

            “So,” I drawled. “You wanna use this guy to stop bad things from happening? Why in the hell would he wanna help selfish creatures like humans?”

“Not all humans are selfish, Allie.” My aunt pointed out.

            “Yeah, but most are.” I retorted. “And it’s those ones that fuck the rest of us over.” My aunt sighed and shook her head. I read through the Mothman’s file before tilting my head.

            “Why don’t we do this case?” I asked as my aunt looked at me again.

            “I don’t know where he’s going to be next.” She said simply. “There’s no leads. It’s a cold case right now.” I frowned and pulled out my phone, opening google and searching up ‘mothman sightings’. Hey, you never know and a lot of news stations eat this crap up.

            “There’s been sightings in Kansas City.” I told my aunt and she raised a brow.

            “Allie-”

            “Come on.” I pleaded. “Please? There’s gotta be something there.” My aunt looked at me for a second before looking back at the road in thought.

            “Alright.” She agreed. “I hope you’re right, Allie.” I grinned as we began heading for Kanas City.

***

            Kansas City came into view and I looked around in excitement. This was my last case with my aunt before I had to go back home and I was looking forward to hopefully seeing the Mothman.

            “Don’t get too excited, Allie.” My aunt said. “We don’t even know if he’s here.” I frowned at her statement. I think this was the first time I heard doubt in her voice.            

            “He could be.” I countered, still looking. “You never know.” We lapsed into silence after that.

            My aunt found a decent hotel for us to stay at for a few days while we investigated the city for the Mothman. It was nice enough and had that homey feel to it. I pulled out my laptop and began researching the recent sightings of the harbinger of destruction, seeing if there was any way to get to the guy. So far, it seemed as though there was only a few eye witness testimonies and no physical evidence. I groaned and rubbed a temple in deep thought. There had to be some way to get some evidence on this guy.

            “Don’t stress too much over this, Allie.” My aunt said suddenly, scaring the bejesus out of me as I let out an undignified yelp.

            “Christ in a basket, don’t sneak up on me like that!” I scowled, glaring at my now laughing aunt.

            “Oh Allie,” She chuckled. “I told you I went to go get a pizza and I’d be right back, you were so absorbed into your computer that you didn't even hear me.” I frowned and shook my head, eyeing the pizza. I was pretty hungry…

            I put my laptop onto the bed and got up, going to the pizza box and grabbing a slice. Couldn’t be hungry on a case, right?

***

            “Allie, what are we doing here?” My aunt asked as she stared at the museum I made her drive to.

            “Finding clues.” I stated, giving her a bored look. “ _Duh_.” She rolled her eyes playfully and ruffled my hair.

            “Watch it or I’ll leave you here.” She warned, wagging a finger at me. I wrinkled my nose and walked into the World War I museum, hoping that there’d be something here. Most of the witness testimonies centered around the historic buildings and landmarks of great importance.

            It’s got pretty much what any museum would have; the guns, bombs, fake figures of the leaders from WWI. I sighed and looked at a figure of… some Japanese guy.

            Yeah, I suck at history. So sue me.

            I waited, reading through plaques and summaries of the battles that took place, the important people that helped/died during the terrible time. I must’ve circled the museum at least three times before sighing heavily. My feet were killing me, my head was pounding from reading the same sentences over and over, and there was no sign of the one guy I wanted to see.

            I groaned and began walking back to the lobby, wincing slightly as pain shot through my heels. Yeah, that was going to hurt in the morning.

            “Are you alright?” She asked.

            “Feet hurt like hell.” I replied. “There’s nothing but boring stuff here, let’s go.” She chuckled and turned towards the exit, walking towards the RV as I painfully followed. I swear I was not going to move for a month after this.

***

            “Allie, we’re going to hit the road tomorrow, okay?” My aunt stated. I looked up at her from my position on the bed, laptop open as I was continuing my search.

            “But I haven’t caught the Mothman yet!” I protested.

            “Yes, I know, but summer is almost over,” My aunt reminded. “I have to get you back or your mother is going to have a cow.” I groaned and flopped against the bed. Aunt Valerie shook her head and mentioned that she would be out for a bit on a different case before heading out, reminding me to stay in the hotel. I frowned as I watched the door close. What was I? Twelve? I can handle myself…

            I researched a bit more until I got bored and closed my laptop, swinging my feet off the bed and getting up to stretch. I needed to get to the bottom of this or it was going to drive me insane.

            But first, I think I would have a little snack.

            I put my shoes on and decided to grab something from the vending machine in the hall. I’m sure they had a bag of chips or something I could munch on for a bit. It didn't take too long for me to decide on some chips, classic sour cream and onion.

            As I bent down to grab the bag, something darted across the hall to my left and I snapped my gaze up, completely forgetting about the chips. I cautiously crept up to the corner and peeked around the edge. It was possible that whatever it was had left, but my jaw dropped when a black figure stood at the edge of the hall, staring at me with wide, owlish eyes.

            No fucking way.

            Before another thought could cross my mind, he darted away and I gave chase. I followed the black figure as it twisted and turned through the hallways, seeming to stop and wait for me to ‘catch up’ with it. I narrowed my eyes as I followed, seeing the creature slip through a door. I caught up finally and read the sign above the door, raising a brow.

            “Boiler room, huh?” I muttered. “Ooh, goody. Gonna get fucking killed in here...” I opened the door and followed the figure in.

            It was dark, but eerie red lights illuminated the pathway along with the orange from the flames that heated the machinery. I felt like I was in a Nightmare on Elm Street movie, cautiously walking along the path as I glanced around. There were pipes weaving through each other along the ceiling and I could hear the water rushing through them.

            “ _So… you are the child._ ” I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard the voice, deep and slightly raspy, as if whoever spoke was ancient.

            “The fuck!?” I squeaked as I turned and looked up, seeing the Mothman crouching on one of the brass pipes above. He was odd looking to say the least. His skin was completely black and I could barely distinguish him from the shadows, but I did see his humanoid shape. Large wings curled around his body as he watched me through large, red eyes, pupils dilated so the iris of his eyes were barely a ring of red.

            “ _Hm…_ ” He mused, blinking once. “ _…not what I was expecting. We have no choice, I suppose._ ” I furrowed my brows and narrowed my eyes.

            “What were you expecting?” I wondered out loud. What was he going on about?

            “ _A savior._ ” He replied dully. “ _Someone to end the rule of our tyrant below._ ”

            “Your tyrant?” I echoed. “Dude, what the fuck are you on?” A dry laugh echoed through the room.

            “ _You have no idea what you have brought upon yourself… do you?_ ” He asked and I became even more confused.

            “Instead of laughing at me can you explain what the fuck you’re going on about?!” I snapped, glaring at the entity.

            “ _Ah… I_ could _…_ ” He mused, tapping a clawed hand on his chin as his eyes closed, as if he were thinking hard about something. “ _But, there are so many variables that would be changed… the outcome of this choice… it could end our very lives._ ”

            “Dude, you confusing the shit out of me.” I deadpanned and watched as he opened his eyes to blink owlishly at me again.

            “ _Hmm… ah, yes, that could work…_ ” He murmured, seeming to ignore me as he stood on the pipe, his feet were more like large talons, like an owl. He was hella tall, probably almost eight feet. He looked back at me this time, pupils contracting down to slits. “ _Beware, little human. Your life… and the life of everyone you hold close, is about to change drastically. Beware the choices you make, girl._ ” His wings spread out as he flapped them, stirring dust and debris. I shielded my eyes to stop the dirt and such from getting into them and looked back up, seeing the creature had disappeared.

            “ _…the very fate of our world relies on you._ ”

***

            “Allie, what were you doing in the boiler room?” My aunt asked as I packed my laptop away. I shrugged.

            “Thought I saw something.” I replied, not really saying anything else. Aunt Valerie looked at me with furrowed brows.

            “Are you alright?” She inquired in concern and I nodded.

            “Yep.” I said as I picked up my bag and looked at her. “Let’s get going. I really don’t want a cow as a sibling, Dalton is enough for me.” My aunt laughed slightly.

            “Alright then.” She said. “Let’s get going. We should be back in no time.” I groaned.

            “Great,” I said sarcastically. “I can’t wait to see all the douchebags at school again…” Aunt Valerie snorted in amusement.

            “Oh my god, Allie,” She sighed. “You can be such a drama queen sometimes.”

            “Am not.” I shot back. “I’m only telling the truth.” She shook her head with a smile as she walked out of the room and I was right behind her. I tossed a glance behind me, towards the boiler room. I don’t know what I was expecting, but there was no one in the hall. I sighed and turned to look forward once more.

            What the hell was the Mothman talking about…? Savior, usurping a tyrant, something about the fate of our world rests with me? That wasn’t me. I wasn’t some hero, some messiah. I was just a kid trying to get through life.

            So… why did I have the sinking feeling that everything from here on out was just going to get worse? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! And now we got a little bit of plot going!
> 
> But there's more than what Mothman was letting on, so you'll have to stay tuned and find what's really going on!
> 
> Again, thank you all so much for reading this, I really appreciate it. I love reading through all the comments and seeing your reactions to my writing. Thank you again.
> 
> So, with all that said, what do you all think is going to happen next? Let me know in the comments and I'll respond with the next chapter update! 


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I know, super early update, but with the lack of good internet, I've been writing more lately. That and Five Finger Death Punch is GREAT inspiration for this story for some reason. :3 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy! 

 

            I hopped off the RV, looking up at the familiar cream colored walls of my house. It wasn’t anything too fancy, but it was a pretty nice house, I’ll admit. Two story with, as I said, cream colored walls and black trimming. A two car garage and a nice front and backyard for me and all my friends to run around in.

            “Home at last.” My aunt said as she walked up beside me with a smile. “Did you have fun?” I snorted.

            “Did I have fun?” I repeated. “I got to meet a fucking Creepypasta, live past the Jersey Devil trying to murder my face, and then there was that weird ass Wendigo, and don’t forget that fucking poltergeist that decided it was a good idea to pull my hair-” My aunt laughed and waved me off.

            “Alright, alright.” She breathed. “I get it. You had a blast and did things no one could dream of doing.” I nodded and started walking up the pathway to the front door. I jogged up the steps and opened the door, feeling the cool air as I walked in.

            “Ma!” I called. “I’m back!”

            Not even two minutes in the house and I’m tackled to the ground.

            I hit the carpet with a _thump_ and I groaned loudly.

            “Oh my god, get the fuck off me!” I yelled irritably.

            “Allie, my man, I fucking missed your face bro!” I looked up at my best friend and frowned playfully.

            “Really, Frankie? Couldn’t tell…” I muttered and punched his arm lightly. He grinned, a small dimple on his left cheek standing out as his green eyes glowed with happiness.

            “Maybe I should tackle you again and then you’ll understand.” He joked, brushing some of his brown hair out of his face. I laughed and shook my head just as my little sister came rushing down the stairs.

            “Frankie no fair!” She scowled. “I said I wanted to be the first to greet Allie!”

            “You snooze, you lose, man.” The brunette shrugged and gave Rosemary an innocent smile. Rosemary gave him the most sinister death glare and he audibly yelped and dived behind me.

            “Same me from the demon!” He cried and I snorted.

            “You’re on your own, bro.” I stated and he looked at me with mock hurt. Just then, my brother calmly came down the stairs.

            “Hey sis, nice to see you again.” He said with a smile. “Have fun on your trip?”

            “Yeah, dude, you gotta tell us everything man!” Frankie said while popping up to the sitting position.

            “Yeah, Allie! I wanna hear about the Wendigo!” Rosemary chimed in.

            “You guys are stupid.” I looked over and frowned at another friend of mine, Matthew. The blonde just stood with his arms crossed and face set in a nearly permanent frown.

            “I turned down at least ten summer gigs while you were gone,” He told me, completely going into manager mode as I rolled my eyes. “Ten of them, all because we didn't have our lead.”

            “Well, excuse me princess.” I drawled sarcastically. “My mom said I had to either go to summer school or with my aunt and fuck summer school.” Frankie snorted and nodded in agreement. Matthew hardened his glare at us.

            “Right.” He deadpanned. “Whatever. You better be ready for the other shows we got booked this year then.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” I waved him off. “You know the drill, weekends and shit, okay? We can’t miss school.” He snorted and walked off into the kitchen. Frankie busted into random laughter and I elbowed him in the ribs.

            “Sorry, sorry.” He giggled. “I just think it’s hilarious when he tries to act all big and bad, you know?”

            “Ditto,” I agreed. “Anyways, you guys wanted stories, right?”

            “Fuck yes.” Dalton stated as he sat on the couch besides us. I realized then that we were still sitting on the floor and got up, brushing myself off as I sat beside my brother. Frankie, on the other hand, laid on his side, propping a knee up in that ‘paint me like one of your French girls’ pose. I rolled my eyes and kicked at him as he laughed and moved away, laying casually. My little sister squeaked excitedly and bounded over to the couch to nearly tackle me over as she sat next to me. I laughed and began telling them about my summer, while they listened intently.

***

            Dinner was normal… well, as normal as it can get in my family. We had my friends/bandmates with us and Aunt Valerie even decided to stay the night before she hit the road again. Most of my bandmates wanted to know how my summer was, aside from Frankie because he already knew. I just gave them the rundown of everything that happened and they were a bit skeptical, but just shrugged it off and went with it. I think Frankie and Rosemary were the only ones that really believed me anyways.

            “Wait, wait,” Stephan, our bass/guitar player interrupted. “A fucking wendigo wanted to eat your soul?”

            “Pretty much.” I answered dully, swirling my fork into the plate of spaghetti.

            “Okay, but why? Wouldn’t it want your flesh rather than soul?” Roxy piped in. She was the drummer and a damn good one at that. She also knew a fair amount of supernatural information, but was still a bit of a skeptic.

            “That’s true…” Rosemary agreed. “Why’d it want your soul?” I shrugged.

            “Who knows man…” I muttered. “It was a crazy cannibal.”

            “Well, then it definitely wouldn’t make sense that it wanted your soul, right?” Amy chirped, taking a bit of her food elegantly. Who the hell eats spaghetti elegantly?

            “I don’t know.” I replied. “That’s what it said, man. It wanted my soul for some goddamn reason…”

            “Weird…” Frankie muttered. “Maybe it’s special.” This caused half the group to snort and laugh at the statement.

            “Special like some special brownies, right?” Stephan laughed.

            “Yeah, probably wanted to get high on some soul energy.” Roxy agreed and I shook my head.

            “You guys are terrible.” I sighed and they laughed again.

            “So,” Katherine, our other vocalist and strings player piped in. “Anything else?”

            “I met the Mothman.” I stated and they gave me the most skeptical, weirded out look I’ve ever seen. Even Aunt Valerie gave me a look of surprise.

            “Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Stephan said as he held his arms up in front of him. “You met _the_ Mothman? Like, the dude from the bridge incident at Point Pleasant?” I nodded and my aunt furrowed her brows.

            “When was this?” She asked and I smiled sheepishly.

            “Uh… the boiler room?” I muttered meekly and Amy gave me a look of horror.

            “You were dumb enough to follow the Mothman into a boiler room?” Roxy commented. “Allie, I know you’re blonde, but come _on_.”  

            “Oh shuddup.” I snapped. “What’s life without taking a risk, eh? Besides, he didn't do anything aside from ramble about some weird ass stuff.”

            “Weird ass stuff?” Frankie asked. “I didn't hear about this…”

            “Me either.” Rosemary chirped. “Tell us!” I groaned and rubbed a temple, trying to remember exactly what the guy had said.

            “He said something about… me being a savior and usurping some tyrant…” I said, brows furrowed. “And something about how he didn't want to say anything because it’ll ‘change everything and end our very lives’…”

            “Allie…” My aunt said seriously, causing us all to look at her. “Why didn't you tell me about this? This sounds very serious.” I shrugged.

            “I don’t know.” I replied. “It just felt… odd? Like, maybe he got me confused with—”

            “Allie, the Mothman is a _prophet_.” She said sternly. “He knows what’s going to happen before it happens. If he said something that involves you… it can’t be good.” The table fell silent at my aunt’s words. I narrowed my eyes at the table.

            “Why me?” I snapped and looked up at her with my angered gaze. “I didn't want any of this. Why can’t he just go find someone else to do whatever?” My aunt gave me a sympathetic look, one which I loathed since I was little.

            “Allie, I don’t know.” She told me honestly. “I don’t know why. I’ll… I’ll do some research, okay? There’s got to be some explanation for this.” I sighed and looked away, not really caring at that moment.

            I didn't want to be some hero. I wanted to do nothing more than to go back to my normal life, playing music, going to school, being the crazy sister and friend I was. I wanted to pretend that the whole event with the Mothman and everything never happened.

            After dinner, we cleaned up and said goodbye to my friends before getting ready for bed. I flopped in my bed, letting out a groan as it felt so much better than hotel beds and the RV. I nuzzled my face into my pillow, feeling myself beginning to slip off into sleep.

_You have no idea what you have brought upon yourself… do you?_

            I frowned and furrowed my brows. What’d he mean by that, anyways? I groaned and rolled over. I didn't want to think about this.

            I just wanted to sleep.

            Sleep and forget this ever happened.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! 
> 
> So now we're going to start getting into the thick of things! I'm still going to try and take it slow, but I'm moving onto the plot of my story now. I hope you all enjoy and if you like it, favorite and comment! It means a lot to me and it's what keeps me writing. :)
> 
> Thanks and I'll see you all in the next update!


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!
> 
> I'm hoping this loads correctly because the wifi I'm using sucks. ><
> 
> Anyways, I don't have too much to say other than enjoy the chapter!

            I woke with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. Blinking and looking around, I realized that whatever happened was just a dream.

            A really fucked up dream.

            I sat up and looked at my clock. Four thirty in the morning. I groaned and laid back down, rubbing my hands over my face. What the fuck was up with that dream?

            I opened my eyes and studied my ceiling, thinking hard about the dream I just had. Could I even call it a dream?

            It was dark. Inky blackness was all that surrounded me while a red mist seemed to will itself to move around me. It was weird to say the least, and it only got weirder when this voice started speaking to me. Taunting me, basically. It was deep, like Mothman’s… but sinister. Evil. I could feel it coiling around my mind and sending chills of fear down my spine.

            _So it’s you who’s been stirring trouble in my little world._ I remembered it croon. _Ha, how pathetic. Tell me, little human, where is the one who guards you? Nowhere? Ahh… this will make things much easier for me then._ I growled and flipped myself over, burying my face in the pillows. Whoever was taunting me in that dream, I already hated him.

            I closed my eyes and tried catching some much needed z’s.

***

            Yawning, I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. This past week has been full of nothing but nightmares and weird dreams. And that goddamn voice taunting me. I was sick of it and I just wanted my goddamn sleep.

            I poured myself a bowl of cereal, grabbing a spoon and going into the dining room to enjoy my breakfast before I had to get ready for school. After munching on a spoonful, I paused, looking into the reflection on my spoon. There was something… black… on the ceiling.

            “The fuck?” I asked as I looked up. My eyes widened as this… creature... stared back at me, red eyes wide and mouth full of small, sharp teeth as it grinned down at me with malice. I did the first thing anyone would do.

            I screamed like the little bitch I was.

            The creature screeched back at me and lunged, kicking in my fight or flight reflexes. I ducked under the table as it hit the wood with a splintering _crack_. I knew my mom was going to be pissed about the mahogany table breaking, but for fucks sake, this thing was going to kill me!

            I head the bowl crash to the ground and the spoon came spinning in my direction. I quickly grabbed it and stood from my hiding spot, the beast looming over me with its mouth open wide, ready to crush my head between its teeth. I reared my arm back and jabbed the spoon right it in its eye.

            It howled in pain and reeled back, hitting the marble countertop behind it as it clutched its eye. That’s when Dalton showed up with his baseball bat, swinging hard and cracking the bat against the back of the creature’s head. The thing crumpled to the ground as Dalton stepped back. I ran over to him, grabbing the bat before rushing back at the creature, repeatedly beating it until there was nothing but a black spot on the ground. I panted and stepped back as the creature began fading into black ash on the floor, looking at my brother.

            “The fuck was that?!” He yelled, voice cracking from being woken up so early in the morning.

            “I don’t know!” I yelled back just as our mom and Rosemary came down the stairs

            “Allie? Dalton? What’s going on?” She asked, looking at us and looking at the ash on the floor. “What is that?” Then she saw the table and cried out in horror. “What happened to my table!?”

            “Uh…” Dalton and I said simultaneously while looking at each other. My mother frowned and tapped her foot impatiently.

            “There was this thing on the ceiling and it tried to eat my face!” I blurted and my mom raised a brow. “I stabbed it in the eye with my cereal spoon and then Dalton came in and whacked it with his bat. Then I… kind of beat it into a pulp of… ashes…” My mom stared at me with such a look of disbelief and anger, I swear she was going to smite me and Dalton then and there.

            “Allison Zahara Michalis…” She started and I flinched back at the tone. I knew I was in deep shit.

***

            Okay, I wasn’t in _that_ much trouble… but I did have to get a new table for my mom. A few days passed without an incident, so I figured it must’ve been a fluke of sorts.

            I stood beside Rosemary and Dalton, waiting for our bus to come and pick us up. It should’ve been here already, but it was always late.

            “Can’t the bus come on fucking time for once?” Dalton grunted irritably, holding a cup of coffee in his hand. I snorted.

            “’Course not.” I replied. “Have you seen the driver? I swear to god he’s at least a hundred years old.” Rosemary giggled and Dalton rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee. Everything was quiet for a while after that, us just waiting for the bus to finally come up and take us to school.

            A gurgling caught our attention as we looked at each other curiously. I blinked before looking down at the manhole in the street, seeing the lid begin to vibrate slightly. I raised a brow as it vibrated more until the lid popped off and another one of those creatures began crawling out of the hole.

            Rosemary screamed and backed up with me as it prepared to lunge at us. Dalton yelped and threw the hot coffee in the thing’s face, causing it to screech and viciously wipe the burning liquid from its face. We blinked at it for a moment as the creature turned and hissed at us, ready to tear into our flesh until the goddamn bus decided to show up just then and run over the thing.

            Our bus driver and a lot of the kids inside were staring at the front of the bus like an alien appeared and shit, eyes wide with confusion and curiosity. My siblings and I decided that we had enough and knocked on the bus door, getting in the vehicle and going to the back where our bandmates sat.

            “Dude, what the fuck was that?” Frankie asked as I sat next to him.

            “No clue man.” I muttered. “But last Friday, I was eating breakfast before school and one of ‘em was on the fucking ceiling, waiting to eat me or something.”

            “Oh my god…” Amy squeaked. “That’s crazy!”

            “I bet this has something to do with you traveling with your aunt.” Roxy stated. “Probably got a bone to pick with you or something.” I noticed that we weren’t moving and looked up, seeing the bus driver out and looking for whatever he hit. After a few minutes, he got back on and started driving while talking on his CB radio.

            “Allie?” I turned to Amy, seeing her blinking in concern at me.

            “Yeah, what’s up?” I asked, seeing all my friends were looking at me. “What?”

            “You okay?” Stephan asked. “I mean… weird shit has been happening to you lately…”

            “Yeah, you’re looking a bit tired today.” Matthew piped in. I looked at them all skeptically.

            “Guys, I’m fine.” I said. “I just have been having weird dreams. I’ll be fine, okay?” They gave me looks of worry and I rolled my eyes, catching Rosemary’s eye. She looked like she was very worried and concerned, trying to figure out what I was hiding. I shook my head and looked out the window, ignoring the glances and stares we were getting now.

***

            It was like that.

            All. Week.

            Those creatures would pop up from nowhere and try to kill me. In the cafeteria, in my math class, in practice. Hell, one even showed up in the fucking bathrooms.

            I was sick of it.

            It got to the point where I just started carrying around very sharp pencils and stabbing them in the face every time I saw one. Other students would look at me in fear and surprise, but I could care less at the moment. I just wanted the goddamn things to stop attacking me.

            I slammed my front door shut, growling and muttering to myself as I dropped my backpack on the ground and headed into the kitchen. I swear if I see one more of those demons I was going to go on a killing spree. Instead, thank god, I just saw my mom talking to someone on the phone. That was usual, considering she did most of her work from home anyways, so I shrugged and continued on my way, getting an apple and a water before going back into the living room and turning on the TV.  I heard the door open and looked over to see my brother and sister walk in.

            “Sup.” I greeted.

            “Nothing.” Dalton replied as he shut the door. “Anything weird happen here?” I shook my head.

            “Not yet.” I muttered and bit into my apple. “Just wait a few minutes. I’m waiting for one to come through the fucking screen like Samara from the Ring.” Rosemary giggled and left to the kitchen, probably to do her homework. Dalton just snorted and went to the couch, sitting beside me and watching the TV intently. After a few moments of watching mindless television, my mom walked into the room.

            “Allie, I called your aunt.” She said to me and I turned to look at her. “With everything that’s been going on, I figured maybe she can help us with… this problem you’ve been having.”

            “You mean being a demon magnet?” I grumbled. “Yeah, sounds good. I’m tired of this shit right now.”

            “Allie, language.” My mother scolds. “She’s taking the first flight she can here. So, hopefully she’ll be here by tonight.” I nodded and looked at my brother, who was still staring intently at the screen.

            “Bro, I don’t think they’re going to jump ya if you’re giving them _that_ look...” I said, poking him lightly in the face. He whacked my hand away and gave me a glare. I smiled innocently and got up, grabbing my bag and heading upstairs to my room to do some of my homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up now, hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment or a kudos if you did! It really helps me out. Thanks again for reading!


	23. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm back! :D 
> 
> So, just a heads up for everyone, I got a new job. And the orientation process has been so boring and tiring that I haven't had the energy to write. Lucky for you guys, I've got up to chapter 27 written and I'll be posting them periodically. So you guys will get chapters about every week... if I remember. ><
> 
> Anyways! Thanks for the comments(as usual)! You guys are great and I really appreciate it. :)
> 
> Speaking of comments...
> 
> WCDragonS . F. EVER: You will! Stay tuned and I just love your enthusiasm! Thank you so much for taking the time to comment. 
> 
> So, with that, enjoy!

I sat in class, drumming my pencil against the desk and annoying the kid next to me. I was wondering when my aunt would show up since she couldn’t get a flight until around seven this morning. It’d be a three, maybe four hour flight, so I’d probably see her when she showed up at my house.

But still… she’d be okay, right?

“Will you please stop that?” The kid next to me huffed and I paused, looking at them.

“Huh?” I replied stupidly, looking at my pencil before looking back at them. “Oh, right. Sorry.” The kid wrinkled their nose as they turned away rudely and I resisted the urge to throw the pencil right at the back of their head.

Class was just about over when the lights began flickering. The other students gasped in light shock, but I just groaned. I already knew what was about to happen…

On cue, one of those things appeared, dropping in from the ceiling and hissing menacingly at me. I gave it a bored look before grabbing some salt from my backpack. Thank god for Rosemary and her odd attachment to the show Supernatural.

It tensed, about to lunge when I threw the salt in its face, watching it writhe in pain and start sizzling like a snail. I rolled my eyes and took out one of my handy dandy pencils, throwing it at the monster.

“Get the fuck out of my class!” I yelled as it yelped and backed away, fleeing the room. The students looked at me like I was a psycho while my teacher gave me a look. I furrowed my brows and blinked, until they looked at their ‘swear jar’. I groaned again and got up, dropping a quarter in the stupid thing.

***

I sat at my usual spot with my group of friends for lunch, which just happened to be under one of the biggest trees on campus.

“Yo, waddup my sista from anotha mista.” Frankie greeted with a huge smile. I grinned back at my long-time friend.

“Nothing much, brotha from anotha motha.” I replied, sitting beside him. “One of those stupid things showed up again. I think it’s getting worse.”

“Another one!?” Amy exclaimed, holding the sides of her face in fear. “Omigod Allie, you should see a priest or something!” I snorted and shook my head.

“Hell no,” I retorted. “They might try to beat the Jesus into me-” Frankie and Roxy laughed.

“True that, man.” Frankie said. “No offence, but damn, churches scare the fuck out of me.”

“They’re not scary, just… a little pushy.” Roxy pointed out. “They think they’re doing the right thing.”

“So, rolling on the floor and speaking gibberish is the right thing?” Stephan asked, stealing a fry off Roxy’s plate. She snarled at him and hit him in the gut, causing the other to double over.

“Get your own food, you mooch!” She growled. “And I don’t know. I haven’t gone to church since I was little.”

“Church is overrated…” Katherine spoke up, poking at… something… with her spork. I chuckled and shook my head lightly.

“Are you idiots done playing around? I got some serious stuff I need to go over with you guys.” Matthew butted in, sitting beside us. I groaned and looked at him pitifully.

“But mom, that’s so boring!” I whined and the rest of the group chuckled. Matthew just frowned even more, if possible.

“Oh shut up.” He snapped.

“Careful Matty,” Frankie teased. “Don’t wanna ruin that beautiful face by frowning too much. Causes wrinkles, you know?”

“Fuck off, pervert.” Matthew hissed at Frankie. “And quit hitting on me, it’s gross.”

“Oh, shut up, Matt. You like it.” Roxy grinned. “You’re such a goddamn homo, just admit it.”

“I am not!” He argued. Frankie just waggled his brows and winked at Matthew, causing him to wrinkle his nose in distaste and look away.

“Anyways…” I interrupted. “You said you had something important to go over?”

“Yeah,” Matthew replied, pulling out a folder. “Look, we need to gather some new material for the next gig, okay? The other songs are great and all, but we need to keep it fresh.” I nodded as he began listing suggestions and the long discussion of what we wanted to do began.

***

Last class of the day and I already wish I was dead.

It was Gym and we had to do that stupid presidential fitness test or whatever the hell it was called. All I knew is that we had to do a hell of a lot of exercises and it sucked.

In the middle of running the mile, I slowed to a walked, panting as I tried to regain some of my stamina. God this sucked.

“You doing okay, Allie?” Amy asked as she slowed beside me. I nodded and wiped the sweat from my brow.

“Yeah, just hate this goddamn run, man.” I replied tiredly. That and paired with lack of sleep, it sucked. A lot.

“Well… the sooner we finish the sooner we can go home!” She said with a smile. Bless her optimism.

“Yeah, yeah,” I waved, smiling a bit. “I know, just… Yeah.” I was too tired to really form much of a sentence after that. We slowly got back into a jog and finished our laps, standing off to the side as we waited for the rest of the students. I stood, watching everyone through narrowed eyes until my arm began to itch. Then burn.

I yelped as I looked at my arm, seeing a red welt begin to grow near my shoulder. How the fuck? I wondered as the coach walked over, bewildered that the welt seemed to redden until it was the size of a small golf ball, little indents forming in shape of small, needle like teeth marks.

“Michalis, get to the nurses office and get that checked out!” The coach barked, still looking at me in shock and confusion. I simply nodded and walked off, heading for the nurse.

Where the fuck did that even come from?

0o0o0o0o0o

I groaned as I hopped off the bus, my brother and sister giving me sympathetic looks. They asked about the bandage I had, so I told them what had happened during Gym and they didn't even know what to say. I brushed them off and walked up to the door, feeling a bit… off. My gut wrenched with worry, wondering if something happened while I wasn’t here.

I turned the knob and walked in, everything looking normal as I dropped off my bag in the living room. I could hear whispers coming from the kitchen/dining room, but nothing loud enough for me to hear.

“Mom?” I called, testing to see if it was her and my aunt.

“We’re in the dining room, sweetie. Come here for a moment.” My mom called back and I furrowed my brows. We? Did she mean my aunt was here finally?

“Aunt Valerie here?” I asked, voicing my thoughts.

“Allie, please just come in here.” My mom said and I rolled my eyes, walking toward the dining room.

“Okay, so what’s up with… the…” I stopped in the entryway, eyes widening at the sight I saw.

Sitting casually at the head of the table was none other than the Tall Man himself, elbows resting on the table as his fingers were laced together in front of him. Even though he had no facial features, I could tell he was looking directly at me.

“Good afternoon, Allison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a good place to stop. :3 Cliffhanger!
> 
> If this is the first time you're reading one of my stories, you'll find out soon that I love me some cliffhangers. XD 
> 
> Anyhow, so we finally meet the tall man, Slender. What's he know? Why's he here? Well, I'm sure you'll find out. ;)
> 
> Stay tuned! This story is about to get interesting!


	24. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Are you excited for a new chapter? I am!
> 
> So, in the last chapter, stuff was going down. Demons and such were hunting down Allie... and then the famous Tall Man appeared. 
> 
> So what's going to happen here? Guess you'll have to read and find out! :D
> 
> OH! And just so you guys know, I made a Tumblr page for this story! It can be found at 'the-devils-trap-blog.tumblr.com'.
> 
> You can ask questions, talk with me personally, submit ideas or art, anything honestly! Don't be afraid to follow and start chatting, I'm honestly looking forward to it! 
> 
> Anyways, you guys have fun reading!

            “What the actual fuck?” I asked, earning a disappointed frown from my mom as she hated it when I used bad language. Couldn’t you tell? This didn't seem to faze the faceless man before me.

            “Your aunt called me and told me she was very worried about you.” Slender replied calmly, his voice smooth and deep, like honey. I frowned deeply.

            “Why?” I asked. “And why’d you bother coming? I don’t think you just go out and help anyone, not without a real cause.”

            “Allie-” My aunt warned. Slender raised a hand, as if to silently tell my aunt that the scolding was not necessary.

            “It is fine, Ms. Michalis.” He stated. “Her reaction is normal for anyone.” I squinted at the Tall Man, feeling a bit insulted. My brother and sister walked into the room, stiffening upon seeing the entity.

            “Dalton, Rosemary, please go to your rooms. This is… a private matter.” My mom said as they both nodded and walked away, but not without giving curious and worried glances. Slender didn't so much as look their way as he kept his gaze on me. Once they were out of earshot, he continued.

            “Anyways… Allison-”

            “It’s Allie.” I interrupted heatedly and my mom shot me a look that said ‘be nice’.

            “…Allie…” He corrected himself. “We have some things we need to discuss with you… but first, from what I’ve heard, the very first case you went on with your aunt involved Laughing Jack. Is this correct?” I hardened my gaze at the man.

            “Why?” I asked as he remained stoic.

            “From what I’ve heard some… interesting events happened.” He started. “The orphanage burned down and Laughing Jack saved you, is this correct?” I frowned. It seemed like my aunt had already given Slender the story, but I was still unsure of whether to say anything or not.

            “…yes.” I replied slowly, my voice betraying my uncertainty.

            “I see.” He murmured, moving his hands to where they lay flat against the table. “You are uncertain of whether to trust me or not. It is understandable.” I raised a brow as he stood, almost as tall as the ceiling. I made me want to shrink away from him and hide somewhere, but I knew it was just the effects of being around him.

            “You have no reason to fear me, Allie.” He began. “I am here for your benefit, I can assure you.”

            “Yeah, how can I trust you?” I shot back. “You’re the fucking Slender Man. You manipulate people all the time to do your bidding.”       

            “I _used_ to.” He corrected coldly. “Allie, do you believe people can change?” I paused, pursing my lips in thought. Of course people could change, it’s what made humanity the way it is today, right? Whether the change is good or bad, people have the power to change.

            “Yes.” I replied and he nodded while slightly tilting his head.

            “So then, why can’t we as beings change as well?” He inquired and I frowned. Of course I thought they could change. I mean, look at LJ, he changed from what he was.

            Sort of.

            “Okay, okay,” I muttered. “I get it. What do you want to know?”

            “I need to know what happened on your side of things.” He replied. “Why did you rush into the building?” I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes.

            “Because LJ was in there.” I replied. “Cory was nearly in tears and I _had_ to do something… So I went into the building to save LJ.”

            “Laughing Jack has been through much worse than a burning building,” The Tall Man pressed. “Why did you feel the need to save him when he was more than able to save himself?”

            “There was a fucking demonologist,” I snapped. “He knew who LJ was and made a fucking sigil trap in the attic and locked LJ up there, then set the building on fire. LJ couldn’t get out if he wanted to because a sigil trap prevents beings from leaving the circle.” Slender nodded at my explanation.

            “Alright. What happened when you found Laughing Jack?” He continued and I resisted the urge to grind my teeth.

            “I broke the one of the floorboards that connected the circle. If the circle is broken, the power of the trap is lost.” I replied. “LJ was still pissed. He thought I was part of the whole plan to try and kill him, but I tried to tell him I wasn’t. Then one of the beams fell and I pushed him out of the way. I woke up in the hospital later.” As I finished, I could feel the atmosphere around me thicken.

            “You let my daughter run into a burning building!?” My mom screeched in horror at my aunt.

            “Elise, I had no intention of letting her do that!” My aunt snapped back. “I would never, _ever_ put Allie in harm’s way, but I wasn’t close enough to stop her.

            “Enough.” Slender deadpanned, causing my two family members to end their bickering. “…this… this is not good.”

            “What?” I asked. “What do you mean?” Slender folded his arms across his chest in thought as we continued to stare at him.

            “…I must speak with Laughing Jack as well.” He stated, focusing on my aunt and I. “Is there a way you could maybe bring him here?”

            “Us?” I snorted. “Can’t you teleport and shit? Why don’t you bring him here?”

            “Because, Allison, he would be furious and uncooperative.” Slender replied dully. “It would be best if one of you were to figure a way to bring him here.” I frowned and furrowed my brows.

            “He won’t come here.” I stated. “He’s watching over one of the kids at the orphanage.”

            “Then why don’t we bring Cory here as well?” My aunt suggested. “If Laughing Jack goes where Cory goes, then it would only make sense, right?” I blinked at her suggestion before shrugging.

            “Fine, if he’s grumpy don’t blame me.” I replied.

            “Good.” Slender stated. “Now we can move on to the next issue.” I looked at him with a raised brow as he stared down at me.

            “What?” I asked irritably.

            “The week you went missing with your sister, Allie.” He stated. “I need to know what happened. It could explain a lot of bizarre happenings in your life.” I felt white hot anger flash through me.

            “Fuck you.” I snarled. “Go read a fucking news report.”

            “Allison!” My mom gaped at me. “Language!”

            “It’s fine, Ms. Michalis.” Slender told her. “As I said before, her reactions are normal.” I growled again.

            “You aren’t getting a fucking thing out of me, you hentai monster.” I snapped and Slender turned to me again.

            “Child,” He murmured. “I do not mean you harm. The events that happened six years ago have a part to play in all of this and I must know what it is.”

            “Well you’re shit out of luck!” I growled. “I don’t want to remember it and I can’t even talk about it so fuck off!” There was a long pause of just complete silence, no one saying a word. I was breathing heavily at this point as I stared heatedly at the Tall Man. He didn't seem fazed one bit as black tendrils snaked from his back. I stiffened and backed up, but they lashed out, gripping my wrists and shoulders to hold me steady.

            “Let me go, you fuck!” I shouted, but the words died as I looked back to see him very close to me now, fingers gently touching my scalp as pain ricocheted through my head. I made a small, panicked noise as my eyes went wide.

            “You forget, Allison, I work with memories.” He stated calmly as my vision tunneled and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's another cliffhanger! >< Don't yell at me!
> 
> Anyhow, next time, we take a peek at what happened to Allie six years prior. You've all been curious, yes? :3
> 
> And don't forget to check out the blog! I really would love to hear some ideas and chat with you all! 
> 
> Until next time!


	25. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Allie's past!  
> To be honest with you, I'm a little nervous about this chapter. I hope it's a good chapter for you guys!   
> And don't forget to check out the blog! I'd love to hear from you all and you can submit questions and such anonymously!

            It was like watching a movie, having an out of body experience. I was watching myself watch the CPS people take Rosemary away, still feeling the anger that my nine year old self felt. I watched as I left my house and followed after the car. How the hell I managed to do it is still beyond me, but I found the car parked in front of an odd looking building. No windows. No address numbers or anything. Shouldn’t they have seen that? Or suspected something? No, they just took a screaming three year old into the building anyways.

            I saw myself dart to the building, getting inside just behind the agents and not getting caught, and hiding behind some upholstery. I remember feeling fear bubble up in me at the creepy feeling of the place. The receptionist lady wore a huge, bright orange afro wig. Her face painted completely white with an obnoxious red around her lips and a small tear shape under her right eye. The agents put Rosemary down as another clown dressed person came from the large double doors to my left, picking up my little sister who wailed and called my name over and over.

            As soon as the agents left, the clown people got weird. They brought out a gurney that had shackles and one of the new ones brought out a syringe. My little sister screeched in terror and that’s when my body reacted on its own, darting forward and yelling at the people to let her go.

            They just laughed.

            They laughed and one of them grabbed me, jabbing me in the neck with a needle as I blacked out.

            The memory jumped to when I woke in a cell of sorts. I was laying on the cold, metal floor, groggy and raised a hand to my neck, wincing slightly. Then I remembered Rosemary and the clowns. I shot up, looking around. There was nothing. Nothing in the room. I saw where the door way and tried to get out, but it was impossible. It didn't even have a handle on the side I was on. I flinched as I heard screaming and sobbing coming from all directions, making the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

            Where was I?

            And where was my sister?

            I heard the door click, as if something on the other side was turning the handle. Adrenaline rushed through me as I darted behind the door, watching carefully. I heard the small chuckling coming from whoever entered. There was a cart with an arrangement of tools. Dirty tools, still covered in dried blood. I swallowed and watched as the clown entered the room, dressed the same as the others.

            They seemed a bit confused about where I was and I took that chance, grabbing a scalpel off the cart with a dull _clang_. They turned and I remember quickly slashing the scalpel and watching it cut through the tissue of the clown’s throat. Black blood bubbled from the wound as they grasped their throat in shock and I wasted no time. I darted out of the room, blade in hand.

            I had to find my sister.

            I had to find Rosemary!

            Where was my sister?!

            Suddenly a very loud shriek followed by my name rang through the air, causing me to jolt in the direction of the call. My heart was thumping wildly in my chest as I drew near to the room, seeing the door slightly ajar.

            I kicked the door open and my eyes widened.

            In the middle of the room, two clowns were holding my sister above a buzz saw, ready to cut her in two. I screamed at them and launched myself at them, causing them to stumble back and drop my sister. Thank god she didn't hit the saw and dropped safely to the ground. I went to grab her when one of the other clowns grabbed me and began laughing maniacally, trying to wrestle the scalpel from my grip. I fought against them and growled, maneuvering myself to bite their wrist. Oil-like blood seeped into my mouth and I gagged, spitting it out as they shrieked in pain. On the other side of the table, one reached for me and pulled me back, my shoulder hitting the buzzing saw and I screamed, feeling the blade cut through tissue and grinding against bone. I used all my might to fling myself forward, the clown hitting their face on the saw and shrieking in pain.   

            I grabbed Rosemary and began running. Trying to find an exit. We needed to get out of there.

            Then the alarm sounded.

            Rosemary clung to me as she cried while I dragged her through the halls until I found a stairwell. We quickly entered and began rushing down, trying to find the first floor to exit the building.

            4… 3…2… finally floor one.

            I was tired. Dizzy from losing a lot of blood, but I pushed on. Somehow I kept going as I dragged Rosemary through more halls to find the exit.

            I remembered her pointing to a set of double doors with a red plus sign painted on it. The sign of a hospital, at least. I wasn’t sure, but we entered despite that.

            I wish we hadn’t.

            So many bodies of children. Hanging from the ceiling and looking down at us with dead eyes. Rosemary screamed as I grabbed her hand and ran again. They were fueling some… monstrosity… with the blood of those children. Their pain and suffering…

            We ran and ran until we were in a sort of sewer tunnel. I could hear the sound of footsteps behind us, almost like thunder. Rosemary was getting tired, but I pushed her onwards.

            A ladder was at the end, leading up to what seemed to be a manhole. An exit. Finally. I nearly cried until I heard laughter echoing behind us. I pushed Rosemary in front of me, urging her up the latter.

            We were almost there.

            I could hear them right behind us.

            I could feel myself getting weaker by the moment.

            Then Rosemary said she couldn’t lift the cover.

            I climbed quickly, pushing on the cover with whatever strength I had left, feeling it budge. I kept pushing until a stinging pain hit my ankles and I screamed. Looking down, my Achilles tendon was cut on both ankles and one of the clowns was grinning at me with a scalpel. I screamed again and used my foot to kick at them, hitting them in the face and feeling my foot erupt in pain. I rushed Rosemary out of the hole, pushing us both out as the laughter became closer.

            I grabbed the cover and pulled, wincing and tearing up in pain as I closed the cover over the hole, ending the nightmare.

            I walked with my sister to the hospital, which luckily was only a minute or two away.

            I stepped through the emergency room doors, saying that my sister needed help before everything went black once more.

***

            I blinked rapidly, feeling tears on my face as Slender released me. I stumbled back, catching myself on the wall before sliding down and holding my head. I heard footsteps as my aunt and mom rushed over to me, but out of reflex I pushed them away roughly.

            “W-What did you do?” My mother asked.

            “…I took a look at her memories.” Slender replied quietly. “…Your daughter… she’s a very strong willed human…” I managed to look up after a few moments, rubbing a temple.

            “Her memories?” My aunt echoed. “What do you mean? Are you talking about the kidnapping?”

            “Yes.” Slender replied as he turned to us. “And she should _not_ have survived. Neither her nor her sister should be here.” My mother gaped at the Tall Man in shock.

            “What?” She nearly yelled.

            “They should not be alive.” He repeated. “The place they were in… it is a hell on earth. No one can find it because it is the one that finds people. It’s a miracle Rosemary and Allison both survived.” I took in a ragged breath, clearing my thoughts as my mind automatically blocked out the memories again. I could feel pain in my shoulder and heels, as if the scars were remembering what happened as well and I shook it off.

            “Dude,” I muttered. “Stay the fuck out of my head, okay?”

            “What do you mean, ‘that place’? What place?” My mom pressed and I groaned.

            “Mom, stop.” I said. “Don’t… don’t talk about it. It’s over, it’s gone. Leave it alone.” The three turned towards me as I stood on shaky feet.

            “Allie-” My aunt started as she tried to help me, but I pushed her away.

            “I got it.” I ground out. “I’m going up to my room and I’m going to fucking sleep. Leave me alone.” I started for the stairs, heading for my comfortable bed to hopefully fall into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think?   
> So, we got some explanations of Allie's past that she doesn't want to remember. Also another thing we've discovered is her hate towards orphanages and her dealings with the paranormal.   
> I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, in all honesty. I had a bit of trouble writing it so I hope everything makes sense. If not, don't be afraid to ask!   
> See you all next time!


	26. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys!
> 
> Hope you're ready for this chapter! Some things are explained and more of the plot develops!
> 
> Just to let you guys know, this is going to be a very long story and I hope you all stick around for it! I love all your comments and feedback, thank you so much for taking the time to read. :3 
> 
> Anyhow, I could only edit half of this chapter at the moment because I have work soon, but I'll try and edit the other chapters ahead of time.
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy! 

            I woke up the next morning at nine and nearly had a heart attack. I was rushing to get my school stuff together until my mom came upstairs and informed me that she’d taken me out of school for the day. I frowned at that, not because I wanted to go to school. I just didn't want to be home that very moment.

            Apparently my aunt left late in the night to go pick up Cory and she’d be back ‘as soon as she could’. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

            Then there’s Slender, whom decided to stay. He was at the table when I walked into the dining room with some toast, a cup of coffee sitting beside him.

            “How can you drink that without a face?” I asked and I earned a chuckle from him.

            “Child, I do have a mouth.” He replied, actually taking a sip right in front of me. It was like watching someone with a mask put a drink to their lips, but the liquid didn't run down his face. He actually drank it.

            “What the fuck?” I muttered as I looked away, causing him to chuckle again. I frowned and took a bite of my toasted bread, munching thoughtfully as I looked back at the Tall Man.

            “…so do you really have a mansion in the middle of the woods?” I asked and he turned his head towards me.

            “Excuse me?” He inquired, sounding confused.

            “You know, the ‘Slender Mansion’?” I asked again, using my fingers as quotations. “Where you house your proxies or whatever…”

            “Ah, you mean the house that the ‘fans’ seem to be so very fond of.” He replied with amusement. “Much to their disappointment, no. I do not. I am a traveler, I do not stay in one place. As for proxies? Yes, I have many of them, but I allow them to roam as well.” I blinked.

            “Oh.” I murmured. “I see…” I looked down at the table. So Slender Mansion wasn’t a thing? Too bad for all his adoring fans.

            “Hey, wait, how many proxies do you have?” I asked, looking back up at him.

            “Many.” He stated simply. “I have eyes and ears everywhere. Although, some of my ‘proxies’ are merely acquaintances I’ve met over the years. They’ve earned my respect and I have earned theirs.”

            “Oh… is Jeff the Killer one of them?” Slender barked a laugh, startling me as I jumped.

            “Jeff? No, not an acquaintance. He’s one of my so called proxies.” The Tall Man replied. “He is an arrogant fool and nothing more than a child. Although he’s grown the past few years…” I blinked at the explanation before something clicked.

            “Whoa, wait.” I said. “So, the little follower that my aunt was talking about that wanted to kill her was Jeff?”

            “Ah, yes, it was.” He replied. “He’s got an insatiable bloodlust and he threw a fit when I told him to leave your aunt alone. She is one of the first humans to earn my respects.” I furrowed my brows.

            “Seriously?” I asked and the man nodded.

            “Yes. She’s a brave woman that seeks the best for those around her. It’s admirable and I honor that.” He replied and I snickered lightly. He turned towards me again and tilted his head slightly.

            “And this is funny… how?” He inquired as I shook my head lightly.

            “Nothing… just seems like, oh, I dunno…” I replied vaguely. “Sounds like you really admire my aunt.” I could feel the confusion coming from the entity and I laughed again as I got up and went into the living room, turning on the TV to see what was on.

***

            “Allie!”

            I groaned as my mother called me, making me hit a wrong chord on my guitar. I put the instrument back in its cradle and started downstairs.

            “The house better be burning down this time.” I stated as I reached the bottom step, hearing a very familiar scoff.

            “Yeah, didn't know you’d wanna go back though that, kid. Don’t expect me to save you a second time.” I looked over and saw LJ and Cory standing in the living room. LJ looked very annoyed while Cory just looked at all our electronics and décor. My mom really loved decorating the house.

            “Wow, never thought I’d see your mug again.” I smirked and leaned against the wall while LJ growled. Dalton seemed to wander in from the hallway beside the stairs and stared at me as if I grew a second head.

            “Who the fuck is my sister talking to?” Dalton asked, looking around confusedly. Cory seemed to perk up and looked at my brother.

            “She’s talking to my friend Jack!” He said excitedly.

            “Jack?” He muttered, running a hand through his hair before shaking his head. “It’s too fucking early for this shit.”

            “It’s nearly 5 o’clock.” I pointed out.

            “Too early!” He repeated as he walked off into another room, probably the kitchen to eat all the food. Cory watched Dalton walk away, confused.

            “So… what the hell are we doing here?” LJ asked, crossing his arms as he looked at me. I shrugged.

            “You’ll be ecstatic to know that the Tall Man himself requested your presence, sir.” I stated sarcastically while LJ just frowned.

            “The fuck does he want?” LJ growled and Cory looked at him in shock. LJ looked at the boy and muttered a small ‘sorry’, probably for using the f-bomb. I shrugged again just as Slender decided to make his presence known.

            “Good. You’re here.” Slender stated and LJ rolled his eyes.

            “Cory, how about we go upstairs for a while.” My aunt suggested. “Allie’s got a sister around your age that you can talk with.” Cory looked at my aunt and nodded excitedly while she took Cory’s hand and started up the stairs. LJ glanced around through narrowed eyes, studying the situation.

            “So… what the fucking hell do you want?” LJ pressed heatedly. Slender looked at him passively.           

            “I wish to know your half to the story about the orphanage fire.” Slender replied calmly while LJ bristled.

            “Why? What the fuck does that have to with anything?” He snarled.

            “Oh, it has much to do with the situation.” Slender countered. “Now, Allie says she pushed you out of the way of a falling beam, is this true?” LJ was silent, glaring at the Tall Man before looking away.

            “Yeah.” He muttered. “So what?’

            “What did you do after she blacked out?” He asked. LJ didn't reply at first, shifting on his feet uncomfortably.

            “Why the fuck does it matter?” He retorted bitterly. “The kid’s alive, isn’t she?”

            “Laughing Jack, answer my question.” Slender said sternly, causing the monochrome entity to stiffen before snarling at Slender.

            “I’m not one of your fucking proxies.” He snapped. “I don’t take fucking orders from bastards like yourself.” The atmosphere tensed, almost painfully, as the two of them had a stare down. I watched quietly from the side, eyeing the two with both interest and irritation.

            “LJ, come on.” I interrupted, causing both of them to turn to me. “I’ve been kind of curious myself. What did you do after I blacked out? That and, why did you pull me out of there? You could’ve just left me to burn to death.” LJ frowned again before shaking his head.

            “I was just returning the favor, kid.” He muttered. “You saved my life, so I saved yours, got it?”

            “Hm, I have a feeling it’s much more than that.” Slender inferred. LJ snapped his glare back to Slender.

            “And what makes you say that?” He growled and I looked at Slendy with curiosity. The Tall Man said nothing as LJ just silently fumed and turned away, refusing to say anything else. Slender merely sighed deeply and looked between the two of us.

            “It’s not important right now.” He stated. “What is important is that the both of you are in danger.” We both looked at him in confusion.

            “What?” We mimicked before looking at each other with the ‘really’ look.

            “Yes.” He replied and I felt a huge speech coming on. “You see… bonds are developed when certain actions are taken. Spending time with friends develops bonds, doing courteous acts. So on and so forth. But, a special bond takes place when something is sacrificed for another. And when two beings sacrifice something for the other, it binds their very souls together.”

            “Your point?” I asked slowly, raising a brow.

            “When you pushed Jack away from the beam, you sacrificed your very life.” Slender stated. “When Jack took you from the building, he not only sacrificed his life, but his very existence. Your aunt is smart enough to know how to permanently remove him, but he took a risk to save you.”

            “Are you saying what I think your saying?” LJ deadpanned.

            “You two have unknowingly become soul bound.” Slender concluded. “And because of this, demons and evil entities seek you out to destroy you. Because they want the inner power that Laughing Jack wields.” I blinked a few times, staring at the entity.

            We what?

            Became soul bound?

            “You’re kidding me, right?” I said and Slender shook his head.

            “No.” He replied. “This is a rare occurrence, but it has indeed happened to the both of you.”

            “What makes you so goddamn sure?” LJ scoffed.

            “Allie, how did you get that bandage?” Slender pointed out and I looked at my shoulder. I remembered Gym and shrugged.

            “Um… I don’t know?” I replied, unsure. “It literally just appeared.”

            “I see… Jack… how did you get that wound on your shoulder?” Slender turned to LJ causing the entity to stiffen and glare. I didn't notice before, but LJ had a fading bite mark on his shoulder, looking a lot like the one I had.

            “I don’t see why this has anything to fucking do with what’s going on.” LJ hissed. “Some fucking thing attacked me and bit my shoulder, that’s it. Kid probably fucking hurt herself and didn't realize it.”

            “Excuse me?” I snapped. “I was in Gym standing next to a friend when my fucking shoulder started burning and a goddamn wound appeared before me and my whole class’s eyes!”

            “You’re fucking exaggerating.” LJ argued, turning his glare on me.

            “Am not, you dickbag!”

            “Enough!” We both turned back to Slender as his voice boomed, making me feel a bit dizzy and my ears started ringing. He composed himself and looked between the two of us.

            “Being soul bound, you both share certain physical… senses.” Slender began. “Pain is one of them. If one of you gets wounded, so does the other. This said, if one of you dies…” He trailed off and we got the point. Well, I did, LJ just seemed pissed off.

            “We’re not fucking soul bound!” He snarled while Slender looked at him again.

            “Do you need a… demonstration, Jack?” He questioned plainly. LJ just scoffed again.

            “I don’t need your fucking—”

            One of Slender’s tendrils lashed out, sharply catching me on my cheek as I yelped, stumbling back a bit and holding my face slightly. It didn't hurt too much, it just surprised me. I heard LJ grunt as I looked over, seeing a small line of black on his cheek.

            The same place where Slender just tagged me.

            We just kind of stared at each other for a few moments, confused and a bit irritated that Slendy just attacked us.

            “Do you understand now?” Slender asked and we both looked away, nodding slowly. “Good. Now then… we should discuss your training.”

            “Whoa, whoa, what fucking training?” LJ asked, looking at the Tall Man. Slender gave an amused scoff.

            “Of course you need training.” Slender replied. “You both need to learn to defend yourselves. Together.”

            LJ and I looked at each other with raised brows before looking back at Slender.

            “Dude, I can defend myself just fine.” I stated. “I have other things to do in my life, you know.”

            “Same here, I don’t need a fucking kid tagging by my side all the goddamn time. I’ve already got a kid to watch over.” LJ agreed, but Slender shook his head.

            “I have no doubt you two can fight by yourselves.” He said. “But the point of this is not how well you fight alone. You two will be at your strongest when you are together. After all, you are each other’s weakness now, you must guard each other with your lives.”

            “What the fuck?” LJ snapped. “You expect us to just drop everything because of a fucking mishap at the orphanage?”

            “Slendy, there’s no fucking way.” I said. “You can’t expect us to do that.”

            “I can and you will.” Slender stated dully. “The longer we delay this, the more dangerous the situation will become. The demons? They will get worse, more savage. They will stop at nothing to kill you both.”

            “I can handle goddamn demons.” LJ muttered.

            “Yes, but can you handle what they will do to the boy? Cory? Will you put his life in danger because you’re being hunted?” Slender turned to me. “Will you risk your family’s life to ignore this problem?” We stood in silence, mulling over our thoughts. I furrowed my brows and thought of my friends. My family. If something happened to them because of me, I would never forgive myself.

            “No.” I said. “I don’t want them to get hurt because of me. I’d rather die.” I looked at LJ. “If keeping them safe means we gotta work together, than guess we got no choice.”    

            LJ was quiet for a moment, studying me intently before sighing in defeat.

            “Yeah, fine… guess you’re right, kid.” He muttered and glared at Slender. “That doesn’t mean I’m taking any fucking orders from you though.” Slender laughed lightly.

            “I never expected you to.” He stated. “But your training needs to start immediately. I will let you and Cory get settled in the Michalis home, Jack. But tomorrow, we will start.” With that, the man left in the blink of an eye. LJ and I looked at each other before looking away again. Training? Soul bound? All the information that had just been brought down on us just confused the hell out of me. Sure, some of it made sense, but other parts just… didn't.

            I didn't like where any of this was going, but it looked like we had no choice but to try and work together now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? 
> 
> I honestly hate my writing bc I think it can always be better. >< 
> 
> Comment and tell me how you felt! Or, if you'd prefer something anonymous, the tumblr is always open as www.the-devils-trap-blog.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to send me stuff there and I'll absolutely chat with you!
> 
> Until next time everyone!  


	27. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo! 
> 
> How's it going everyone? Guess what, this is gonna be a double update! :D 
> 
> Why? Because I don't like chapter 26 and not much happens in it. XP 
> 
> And I'm feeling nice bc today was my birthday. :3
> 
> Anyhow, as I said. I don't like this chapter. It didn't sit well with me. It's just a filler so not much happens, thus, the double update.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! 

            I walked down the hall, coming to a stop in front of our game room. Yes, a game room. Hell, we had enough money for it so why not?

            I walked in and saw Rosemary and Cory playing Foosball and smiled at the two as they chatted. It was nice to see, honestly. Rosemary never really brought any friends home and she mainly kept to herself, so it was nice to see her talking to someone her own age and having fun.

            “Jack!” Cory greeted as he saw his friend walk in behind me. He stopped his game and ran over to the entity with a grin. “Allie’s sister is so cool, she taught me how to play Foosball! It’s a blast!” LJ grinned down at the kid and laughed.

            “Really now?” He asked. “Are you winning?” Cory then pouted, crossing his arms and looking down.

            “No, she’s beating me every time.” He muttered, but then looked up with determination. “But I’m going to beat her! Just watch!” He rushed back over to the table and I laughed, walking up to my sister.

            “Are you showing of your mean Foosball skills?” I asked as she nodded.

            “You know it!” She replied gleefully. “Gonna win my third game in a row!”

            “Rosemary, go easy on the kid.” My aunt chuckled from the couch which sat in front of a huge flat screen. “He’s just started.”

            “Easy is for chumps!” Rosemary declared. I laughed and looked over to LJ, who was looking around with a frown.

            “What dude?” I asked as he looked at me.

            “Where in the holy f-hell did you get all the money for this?” He asked, waving his hands to all the games and such. I put a hand on my hip and smiled.

            “My mom is an online teacher, so she does a lot of her work from home. Not only that but she tutors as well. That and my friends and I started our own little band a few years back and we do a lot of cover songs. Top name bands seem to really like us and they sometimes sponsor shows we do. Oh, and Dalton likes to stream games. He’s pretty funny and he gets a lot of donations from people.” LJ raised a brow at my explanation.

            “Oh really…?” He muttered. “Jesus Christ you’ve got a weird family.”

            “No kidding.” I agreed just as Frankie walked in.

            “Yo, Allie!” He greeted and walked up to me, slinging an arm around my shoulder. “How goes it with your pest problem?” I snorted.

            “Yeah, there ain’t nothing to kill those asshats.” I replied. “But, uh, my aunt has a friend that’s going to help us out.”

            “Ooh, what _kind_ of friend?” He implied, wiggling his brows as I shoved him.

            “Ew, gross, get out of here.” I laughed, wrinkling my nose. My aunt frowned at us but we just laughed harder.

            “Sorry, ma’am.” Frankie apologized. “I didn't mean it.”

            “Liar.” I said as I elbowed him. “What’re you doing here anyways?”

            “Oh, shit, that’s right.” Frankie muttered. “Matty wanted me to come get you. We’re doing some practice in the basement and wanted to know if you’re able to come today.”

            “Practice?” Cory asked, looking at us.

            “Yeah! My sis and her friends are beasts when it comes to music!” Rosemary bragged. “Wanna go watch? They don’t mind!” Cory looked like it was Christmas and he just got the toy he’s always wanted.

            “Well, we won’t mind.” I said playfully. “Matt’ll just give you the stink eye. Just sic Rosemary on him if he does. He’ll run.” Rosemary giggled and Cory smiled. LJ just looked at us like we were aliens.

            “Hey, you can come too, LJ.” I stated. “I mean, no one can really see you anyways.”

            “Who?” Frankie asked, brows furrowed.

            “Cory’s friend that few can see.” I replied, heading out of the room. They all followed as we headed down to the studio in the basement.

***

            I tapped my mic, hearing some feedback and wincing slightly. I motioned for Matthew to turn down the gain a bit before tapping it again and giving a thumbs up. Frankie strummed his guitar, tuning it to make sure it sounded right.

            “We ready?” I asked as my bandmates as they all looked up at me.

            “Ready!” Amy stated with her bass and mic.

            “Good to go here.” Roxy said at the drums.

            “Aha!” Frankie laughed and we turned to him. “Guitar’s nice and tuned… Ready!” I rolled my eyes and looked at Katherine, who gave me a curt nod at her piano. I nodded back and looked at Matthew, who pushed the intercom button to talk with us inside the room.

            “You guys set?” He asked and we all nodded. “Good. Let’s start with something upbeat, fast.” I nodded and looked at my bandmates.

            “Holiday?” I asked and they grinned and nodded as Frankie started with the guitar intro. I closed my eyes and let the music begin to flow through me, grinning as I felt the first verse begin to near.

            “ _Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_Coming down like an Armageddon flame._

_The shame_

_The ones who died without a name.”_

 

            “ _Hear the dogs howling out of key_

_To a hymn called “Faith and Misery”_

_And bleed_

_The company lost the war today.”_

            The beat picked up as the chorus began, Frankie and Amy assisting in the vocals as we all played flawlessly.

            “ _I beg to dream and differ_

_From the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the last_

_Of our lives”_

            The music paused for a split moment.

            “ _On holiday.”_ My voice rang out, dragging out the last part of the word as Frankie strummed his guitar like in the intro for a few seconds before the rest of the band joined in once again.

            “ _Hear the drum pounding out of key_

_Another protester has crossed the line_

_To find_

_The money’s on the other side.”_

 

_Can I get another Amen?_

_There’s a flag wrapped around a score of men_

_A gag_

_A plastic bag on a monument.”_

            Once again the music picked up as the chorus began once again.

            “ _I beg to dream and differ_

_From the hollow lies._

_This is the dawning of the last_

_Of our lives._

 

            “ _On holiday!”_ The word didn't drag out like the time before as I pulled away from the mic, letting my bandmates play the instrumental part of the song. After a few moments, the music calmed until just the guitar and drums were lightly playing. I smiled as the bridge of the song came up and Frankie stepped up to his mic.

            “ _Zieg Heil to the president Gasman_

 _Bombs away is your_ punishment!

            _Pulverize the Eiffel towers_

 _Who criticize your_ government!

            _Bang bang goes the broken glass and_

 _Kill all the fags that_ don’t agree!

            _Trails by fire_

_Setting fire_

_Is not a way that’s_ meant for me

            _Just cause_

_Just cause, because we’re outlaws yeah!”_

            As the last two words were sung the beat and music picked up once more, flowing straight into the chorus again.

 

            “ _I beg to dream and differ_

_From the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the last_

_Of our lives_

 

            “ _I beg to dream and differ_

_From the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the last_

_Of our lives”_

 

            “ _This is our lives on holiday.”_ I sang the last of the lyrics as we played the last few chords of the music, Frankie strumming his guitar for the last time as he looked over at me.         “Hey, that was good, yeah?” He asked and I nodded.

            “Yeah, pretty good.” I replied. “Not as slow as before either so we’re doing better.

            “Hey, quit chatting. We don’t have time for this.” Matt scolded and I flipped him off. He shook his head and motioned for us to continue to our next song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boring. Lame. I know, hopefully you like the next chapter better! 
> 
> Sorry if this one is disappointing. ><


	28. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And 27 is up!
> 
> A bit short, but better than the last chapter in my opinion. :p 
> 
> I don't have much to say other than enjoy! 

 

            After a few screw ups, yelling at each other a bit, and completing our set we went back to the base level. I nearly moaned at the smell of my mom’s cooking, feeling my stomach agree with me.

            “Shit, your momma knows how to cook like a god…” Frankie groaned and ran into the kitchen, probably trying to get some food early. I shook my head and looked over as Cory walked up beside me.

            “Is it always like this here?” He asked and I shrugged.

            “Eh, some days are better than others.” I replied. “But for the most part, yeah.”

            “Wow…” He murmured, a bit sadly. “You’re so lucky. I wish I had a big family.” I smiled at him and ruffled his head.

            “Hey, we can be family.” I said and he looked at me with furrowed brows.

            “How?”

            “Like this. You’re now my little bro. Done.” I said with a smirk.

            “But… don’t you have to go through the adoption process?” He asked and I looked at him in thought.

            “Well… yeah.” I said truthfully. “But they don’t really decide who’s family or not. Family isn’t just about blood or a paper that legally binds you to someone. Family is people you can rely on. People you can trust with your life.” Cory blinked at me and nodded.

            “Oh…” He said. “I get it! Thanks Allie!” He ran off into the kitchen and I smiled at him. My aunt came up beside me and stood.

            “Family, huh?” She asked with a smile. “I bet that made his day.”

            “Yeah.” I replied. “Too bad we can’t just outright adopt him. He’d be a great little brother.” My aunt hummed in response as she lightly pushed me forward.

            “Come on, I bet your mother has dinner ready.” She said and I nodded, walking into the kitchen as well.

***

            “Your family is the weirdest fucking people I’ve ever seen.”

            I laughed and looked at LJ, standing between Cory and I. Frankie looked at me weird as to why I laughed and I shrugged.

            “Are you losing it, man?” He asked and I threw a piece of carrot at him.

            “No, I told you, I was talking to Cory’s invisible friend. He don’t like you so you can’t see him.”

            “Ouch, my feelings.” Frankie said, feigning hurt. LJ snorted and turned away while Cory giggled. My mom watched Cory with a smile as she whispered to my aunt about something and Valerie nodded. I wondered what they were talking about.

            “Frankie, I’m going to cut your goddamn fingers off!” Matthew snarled.

            “Matthew, language.” My mom scolded. “You know better.” He muttered an apology while Frankie wiggled his brows. Cory seemed a bit confused by this and looked at me when Rosemary nudged him.

            “Just ignore Frankie, he’s always flirting with Matt.” She said and Cory became even more confused.

            “Aren’t they both, uh, boys?” He asked.

            “What’s wrong with that?” Frankie turned to Cory, brows furrowed. Cory looked down, fidgeting like he was about to get yelled at.

            “Um… M-Ms. McOlsen s-says that i-it’s wrong…” He stuttered and I snorted.

            “That lady thinks everything’s wrong.” I stated. “She don’t know what she’s talking about, Cory. Don’t believe everything she says.” He looked at me in worry.

            “Yeah man,” Frankie put in with a smile. “As long as you’re happy in life, that’s what matters. Who cares what you like and don’t like?”

            “I don’t like any of you.” LJ grumbled and I snickered, causing Cory to pout at the entity while everyone else just looked at us funny.

            “That’s so not fair…” Amy whined. “You guys can hear the friend and we can’t… I wanna see what he looks like!”

            “Use Google.” Stephan countered. “That has everything.”

            “Are you kidding me? She’ll probably get creepy fan porn.” I laughed as Amy wrinkled her nose in disgust.

            “Gross…” She muttered. “Shouldn’t Google have better filters for that?”

            “Hell no, how else are they going to screw up horny twelve year olds?” Frankie countered.

            “Is that what happened to you?” Matt hissed and Frankie grinned at him.

            “Nah, honey, _you_ happened~” He teased.

            “Someone please kill me.” LJ groaned as Cory and I laughed.

***

            I yawned as I ruffled my hair, heading to my room to go to bed. I had school tomorrow and I wanted to be nice and rested for whatever shit I missed.

            And whatever demons wanted to try and kill me.

            I passed Rosemary’s room when I heard a faint giggle, pausing and looking at her door. My eyes narrowed as I crept up, hearing hushed whispers before I grinned. Seems like Cory and Rosemary had become close friends and didn't want to go to bed.

            “Hey, isn’t past your bedtime?” I asked through the door, causing the two to go quiet after a few shushes. I laughed and opened the door, seeing them both sitting on the floor with sheepish smiles.

            “What’re you two up to?” I asked as I leaned on the doorframe.

            “Nothing!” Rosemary chirped. “Just… talking…” I laughed lightly.

            “Come on, you two, it’s bedtime.” I stated and they both gave me pitiful looks.

            “But… what if I leave tomorrow?” Cory asked. “Me and Rosemary just became friends…” I furrowed my brows before offering a smile.

            “Hey, we’ll just say we need ya for a while longer.” I said. “No harm in that, okay?” Cory didn't look convinced, but nodded.

            “Okay.” He murmured as he bid Rosemary goodnight and left the room with me. I lead him to the guest room and ruffled his hair before saying goodnight, going to my own room to sleep as well.

***

            I blinked a few times, wondering why I’d woken up when I realized I was still dreaming. How’d I know this? I was at LJ’s carnival.

            Sitting up, I ruffled my hair and looked around, seeing the monochrome entity not too far from me, sitting on the ground and muttering to himself. I raised a brow at him.

            “Isn’t it a little late to be going crazy?” I asked him as he stiffened and turned to face me with a frown.

            “Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping, kid?” He countered dully, giving me a bored look and I shrugged.

            “Well, I was, then I woke up here.” I told him before looking around at all the broken tents and stuff. “Jesus, this place looks like hell, man.”

            “No shit, Sherlock.” He hissed, looking away. I rolled my eyes and stood up, deciding to explore the place a bit. Was this where LJ stayed while he was in hiding? It sucks.

            “Hey, where’re you going?” LJ asked, getting up and following me with a frown.

            “Going to look at this dump.” I replied, earning myself an unamused snort from the entity. “Might as well since there’s nothing else to do here.”

            “There’s nothing here, kid. Dream up something else.” LJ growls and crosses his arms. I stopped, turning to glare up at the entity.

            “You seem really intent on getting me out of here.” I accused. “What’re you trying to hide, huh? A zombie army? Your own secret teddy bear collection?”

            “What the fuck, kid.” LJ deadpanned. “I don’t have a zombie army… or a goddamn teddy bear collection.” I snickered and turned around again, exploring the monochrome carnival. LJ begrudgingly followed, glaring down at me. It was eerie as all holy hell, but kind of neat at the same time. Busted and broken tents, games, and some rides littered the area while a light fog covered most of the ground.

            “Kid, seriously, you shouldn’t be here.” He pressed as we passed by one of the games. He wasn’t looking at me, but glancing around. Almost as if he was nervous about something.

            “Why not?” I countered, giving the entity a raised brow at his behavior. “Place looks dead anyways.”

            “Because I fucking said so.”

            “Wow, how preschool of you.”

            “Shut up.”

            I just laughed and turned to walk again, but froze, my eyes widening a bit. There was a little girl standing in front of me, probably around the age of five. She wasn’t alive, given the whitish glow around her and the transparency of her figure. Her light brown—or just regular brown considering the transparency—hair was drawn into pigtails. She wore some ratty overalls with a yellow shirt underneath. She stared up at me with one blue eye and an empty eye socket, blinking at me with curiosity.

            “Who’re you?” She chirped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh who's dat?
> 
> Guess you'll have to stay tuned. ;) 
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment and I'll do my best to reply and chat with you! And check out the blog! Send asks, talk with me, and get to know the characters as well! 
> 
> Thank you guys so much! See you next time!


	29. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry this update is a bit late. Work has been killer lately... and it's taking me a bit to finish the next two chapters. They're going to be super long by the way. I'm trying to fit in a few events before I end part one of the story. 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy! Comment and feel free to tell me what you think!

            I blinked a few times at the little girl in front of me, startled by her just suddenly appearing. She blinked back and I looked back at LJ for at least some kind of explanation, but he just narrowed his eyes at me in irritation.

            “Uh-” I tried, but the little girl interrupted me with a squeal of joy.

            “Jack!” She squeaked and ran over to the entity. “You’re back, you’re back!” I watched as the little… dead child cling to LJ’s leg, blinking in surprise as he ruffled her hair a bit with a small smile.

            “Hey kiddo, how’s it going?” He greeted, not maliciously or jaded like he usually was, a smile creeping on my face. Was this what LJ was doing for who knows how long?  I smiled a bit more until LJ caught my stare and glared.

            “What?” He snapped and my grin widened.

            “Nothing.” I replied cheekily and LJ narrowed his eyes at me. I shrugged and looked back at the little girl when three more kids came up out of nowhere and clung to the entity. I laughed and the kids looked up at me in surprise.

            “Who’re you?” A little boy asked.

            “Yeah, are you a friend of Jack’s?” Another girl chirped.

            “Jack’s got a new friend? Yay!” I could hear LJ groan at the excited chatter of the kids, who seemed to be quickly multiplying from four to six. To ten. To twelve. I laughed as the now group of kids started questioning LJ about who I was and why I was here. There were so many of them, it was like being in a classroom full of kindergarteners.

            But the best part was LJ wasn’t really annoyed or malicious like he normally is.

            “For a guy that doesn’t like people, you sure got a lot of kiddos clinging to you.” I pointed out as LJ scowled at me.

            “Shut up.” He muttered. I grinned playfully as a couple of kids walked up to me, eyes full of curiosity and wonder.

            “How do you know Jack?” One asked and I shrugged.

            “He was hanging with this orphan kid at this place my aunt was investigating.” I replied, earning a few ‘oohs’ and ‘ahhs’.

            “Yeah, and you caused a lot of trouble.” He pointed out.

            “Did not, you started it.” I countered before raising a brow. “And you haven’t said a single cuss word since we showed up here, what gives?” LJ rolled his eyes and motioned to all the kids.

            “You think I want a horde of kids repeating that stuff?” He asked. “Yeah, right, I ain’t going to be teaching these kids any of that…. stuff.” I laughed and was about to reply when I was cut off.

            “Laughing Jack you _filha da mãe_!” A sharp voice barked, causing all of us to jump and turn towards them. I blinked and studied the woman before us all. She was clad in what looked to be leather armor covering her chest, her pelvic area, and her arms. On her back was a wooden bow adorned with leather, feathers, and some beads made from what seemed to be aquamarines or turquoise. Her dark hair was tied back with a strip of leather and her emerald eyes narrowed at the tall, monochrome entity. She looked like that one chick Xena from the TV show Xena: Warrior Princess or whatever it was called. LJ narrowed his eyes at her as well.

            “What? And what the f…what did you just call me?” He snapped at the woman, the group of kids huddling around as if they were watching a TV show.

            “ _Filha da mãe_.” She stated, but slower, as if she was talking to a small child and put a hand on her hip. “It is what you are. Now where in the name of the gods have you been, you lazy good for nothing!”

            “I was busy!” He growled.

            “Doing what?” Her glare hardened. “Consuming the demon rum?” I blinked at this. The demon rum? Did she mean…

            “You drink?” I asked as the two looked at me. LJ seemed livid that I asked and I almost burst into laughter there. What I wouldn’t give to see LJ stumbling around in a drunken stupor.

            “ _Used_ to.” LJ ground out, turning back to the Amazonian. She glared at him before looking at me curiously.

            “Who are you?” She asked.

            “My name’s Allie.” I greeted, nodding towards her with a raised brow. “And you are…?”

            “Aviana.” The Amazonian replied proudly. “It is nice to meet you, Allie. Why are you around this _idiota_?” I snickered as LJ gave a low growl.

            “Well…” I trailed off and put my hands behind my head, letting out a long whistle. “It’s a bit of a long story.”

            “I wanna listen!” A little girl squealed in excitement, rushing over to me and sitting down.

            “Me too! I wanna hear a story!” Another piped in and followed.

            “Yay! Stories!” I laughed as all the kids began demanding a story while Aviana and LJ had a glare war between each other.

            “Yes, I would like to know where this _desgraçado_ went.” Aviana stated as she waves a hand at LJ, whom gave her the most offended look.

            “Did you just call me a disgrace?” LJ growled.

            “Close enough.” Aviana huffed with her arms crossed and I laughed, shaking my head at the two.

***

            “So…” Aviana murmured, tapping her chin in thought. “You saved that _idiota_?” I nodded while LJ growled at the way she put it. I giggled at his reaction and dodged a hit from the entity.

            “Hey, I pulled her out of the da—stupid building.” LJ said and Aviana scoffed.

            “Because of your recklessness you almost got several people killed.” She scolded and LJ raised a brow.

            “My recklessness? What the f-hell are you talking about?” LJ snapped. “I was watching over a kid!”

            “You were not told to watch over the boy and you have several dozen children to watch here.” Aviana countered.

            “What, you expect me to just leave the kid by himself?” LJ hissed. “I’m an asshole—” A collection of gasps along with an apology from LJ. “—But I’m not heartless.”

            “Nah, I’m pretty sure you’re heartless.” I grinned at the entity while LJ just glared at me dully. Aviana shook her head.

            “Regardless, Laughing Jack, you’re a _desgraçado_.” LJ snarled at her and turned away, glaring at one of the broken down tents. I snickered and looked back at the Amazonian.

            “So, how do you know LJ?” I asked and Aviana got this disgusted look on her face. Like my very question offended her.

            “He stumbled upon my tribe, drunk.” She told me dully. “Idiot wanted to bet, so I took him up on his offer. Somehow the drunken _babaca_ won.” I blinked in surprise at this. LJ drunkenly won a bet? Not with just anyone, but an Amazonian?

            Had to give the guy some credit there.

            “What was the bet?” I pressed, wanting to know the details, but she just glared.

            “I would rather slit my wrists than to talk about the shame of that day.” She deadpanned while LJ laughed and we looked at the entity.

            “What? Don’t wanna admit a drunken _desgraçado_ beat you?” He taunted as Aviana snarled at him.

            “Shut your mouth, _idiota_.” She snapped, causing LJ to laugh again and I shook my head.

            “Wow, you guys fight like a married couple.” I stated and they both looked at me with horror and disgust.

            “Hell no!” They both said at the same time before glaring at each other, causing me and the other kids to laugh.

            “Enough.” Aviana murmured, rubbing a temple and looking at me once again. “Now, what is it you said about the Tall Man? He wishes to… ‘train’ you?”

            “Yeah, basically.” I replied. “Since the whole ‘soul bound’ thing, he thinks we need training.”

            “Stupid f… monster.” LJ muttered, crossing his arms with a pout. I almost lost it and started laughing at the sight. “I don’t need any fricking training.”

            “Jack, you’re an idiot and you need much training.” Aviana snapped. LJ turned to her and glared, growling lowly at the Amazonian. I snickered at their behavior, wondering if I should tease them about the whole married couple thing again, but brushed it off.

            “Honestly, I think we both could use it.” I said, causing LJ to look down and glare at me. “I’m sure we can defend ourselves fine on our own, but together? Hell, I think we’re going to kill each other before any demon can get ahold of us.”

            “Ditto.” LJ agreed.

            “Then it may be best to try and work as a team. I pity you, Allie. I would sooner impale Jack rather than work with him.” Aviana said with a grimace and I laughed lightly.

            “You already work with me.” LJ reminded the woman as she glared at him.

            “Not by choice you _filha da mãe_.” She retorted in spite and LJ shrugged.

            “Hey, I didn't remember sh-crap. You could’ve pretended that the bet never happened.” He pointed out.

            “It would be against my code of honor.”

            “F-Screw your code of honor.”

            “I’m _this_ close to shooting an arrow in your eye. Again.”

            “Okay, that’s enough.” I said as I walked between the two of them. “Come on LJ, I’m sure it’s close to morning and I’d like to get some sleep tonight.” LJ growled at the Amazonian before turning away and walking off. A few of the kids made disappointed sounds as I followed, making me look back and see their sad faces. I wonder how long it had been since he’d last been here. Did he come when Cory was sleeping? I was surprised when LJ paused his gait and turned back, saying his goodbyes before we walked out of the carnival.

            “So…” I started, putting my hands behind my head as I could feel irritation begin to come from the entity. “An Amazonian, huh? Not just an Amazonian, an Amazonian warrior princess…”

            “Yeah, what of it?” LJ snorted and kicked at a rock. “She’s a bitch.” I laughed lightly and whistled

            “You kidding me?” I asked. “She’s hot.” LJ stopped walking again, turned to look down at me and gave me the most confused and appalled look.

            “The fuck kid.” He deadpanned.

            “What?” I countered with a mischievous grin, knowing that I was pretty much freaking him out at this point. “I’m just saying. If she stepped on me, I’d thank her.”

            “Jesus Christ.” LJ groaned as he turned and started walking away from me. “That’s… no. Just no.”

            “Totally mommy material.”

            “Just… shut the fuck up kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that! 
> 
> I hope you guys liked it. And the next update might not be for a bit because I am still writing 29.   
> and I apologise for all that are portuguese and I did the translations wrong. >< Google translate sucks, but I had a friend that helped me with some. ;w;
> 
> So, until next time! Thank you all for reading! 


	30. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very, very sorry about late update guys. My life has been kinda hell the past few months.
> 
> But hey! Here's a double update to wrap up part 1 of the story. I'll try to write more so I can post part 2 soon.

            I glared at the ceiling as soon as I woke up, not looking forward to the day ahead of me. I just knew that whatever training Slender had planned for us was not going to be a walk in the park. I had a feeling LJ and I were going to rip each other’s throats out.

            Regardless, I tossed my legs over the bed and stretched, standing to my feet and glancing around. Nothing out of the ordinary, thank god.

            I got up and made my way downstairs, seeing Slender sitting at the table. Cory and Rosemary were talking about something and LJ leaned against the breakfast bar, looking as irritable as ever.

            “Good morning, Allison.” Slender greeted as everyone looked at me. I scowled and gave the faceless man a glare.

            “For god’s sake, call me Allie.” I grumbled. “Allison sounds like an old lady’s name.”

            “Allison Zahara!” My mom scolded and I rolled my eyes. “Do not be disrespectful.”

            “Yeah, kid.” LJ said. “Don’t be a _cadela._ ”

            “Shut up, LJ.” I snapped. “And how the hell do you know Portuguese? Wait, does that mean you know everything that Aviana was saying?” Everyone looked at each other in confusion as LJ and I bickered. Well… except Slender, he just stared blankly. Literally.

            “I know lots of things.” He snorted and turned away.

            “What kind of things?” Cory asked as he turned to face LJ. “You didn't tell me you could speak other languages…” I snickered as LJ glared at me, but he turned away to reply to Cory while my mom walked over and gave me a plate of food.

            “Allie, please be respectful to your aunt’s… friend.” She said slowly, not sure how to address the Tall Man. “He’s been very kind to us since he got here.”

            “Yeah, whatever.” I muttered as I grabbed the plate and began to devour my food. My mom shook her head at my grumpy attitude and walked back to her seat.

            “Where is Auntie Val anyways?” Rosemary asked, looking around for our aunt.

            “Looking for Bigfoot.” I replied sarcastically. Rosemary narrowed her eyes at me and stuck her tongue out. Speak of the devil, my Aunt Valerie entered the room and raised a brow at me.

            “Aren’t you just a ball of sunshine this morning?” She asked, walking over to stand beside my mom. I shrugged and finished my food, walking into the kitchen and placing the plate in the sink.

            “So, I assume you and Cory have settled into the Michalis home?” I heard Slender ask.

            “If I say no, will you leave me alone?” LJ snapped and I could feel the irritation rolling off of the Tall Man. I walked back in and sat beside Cory at the table, staring boredly at Slender.

            “No, you two have to start your training as soon as possible.” The faceless man replied. LJ snorted and turned away, muttering to himself. I rolled my eyes and looked at Slender.

            “So, what’re we learning?” I asked. “Besides having to defend ourselves, you make it seem like we have to go through hell.” Slender leaned forward on the table and let his elbows rest against the surface, steepling his hands together.

            “There is much you two can learn beyond just simple fighting.” He stated. “Soul bound pairs often seem to be able to share abilities and grow stronger as they learn to trust one another. The more a soul bound pair trusts each other, the stronger they will become. If their trust is compromised, it leads to disaster.”

            “So… what you’re saying is that if we can’t trust each other… we’re going to fuck up?” I asked blandly.

            “Great.” LJ grunted. “We f-screwed.” I giggled a bit as LJ censored himself while he just glared daggers at me. Slender shook his head.

            “You two don’t seem to be taking this seriously.” He deadpanned. “You do realize that the fate of not only our world, but many others rests on your shoulders?”

            “Jesus, no pressure, huh?” I mumbled, leaning back. “What do you want from us, man? We didn't really expect—or want—this to happen. I just woke up one day and almost got my face ripped off. Next thing I know, I’m ‘soul bound’ and I have to save the world? Excuse me? Do you really expect me to _not_ be a little skeptical or a little apprehensive?”

            “I agree with the kid.” LJ said. “I’m not a hero, Slender. I don’t want to be one.”

            “Hero or not, it’s either you save us all or become our destroyer.” Slender stated. “There is no in between.” I looked at LJ, who had his face set in a deep frown. Slender studied us for a moment before turning to Cory and Rosemary.

            “Children, it would be best if you were elsewhere.” He said softly while the two looked at each other curiously.

            “Why?” Rosemary asked.

            “Rosemary, come on.” My mom said. “We can go to the game room again. Or watch TV.” The two looked at my mom, but didn't argue as the three of them left the room. That just left my aunt, LJ, the Tall Man and myself.

            “Now, I suggest we head outside.” Slender said calmly. “Training inside would more than likely ruin this lovely home.”

            “No shit.” LJ snapped, glaring daggers at the entity. Slender just turned towards the sliding glass door that lead to the backyard without a word. I glanced up at LJ as he looked at me with a shrug.

            “You first, kid.” He said and I wrinkled my nose.

            “Why me?” I asked. “Why don’t _you_ go first?”

            “Because I don’t want to get my head loped off by an eldritch monster.” He snapped and I glared.

            “Get out here!” Slender barked, causing us both to jump and dash outside.

***

            I groaned and pushed myself up onto my hands and knees after hitting the dirt, rubbing my side as pain flared through my ribs. LJ hissed as he hit the ground harshly a few feet behind me, dust flying up from the force of his body hitting the ground. A shadow befell us as we glared up at Slender.

            “You lost your focus.” He stated. “Pay attention. You have to be in sync with each other or you will end up killing yourselves.”

            “What the fuck do you think we’re doing?” LJ snapped as he sat up with a slight groan, glaring at the Tall Man.

            “We’re trying, man…” I muttered, getting to my feet.

            “Not hard enough.” Slender snapped. “Get up and try again. _Focus_.” I looked back at LJ as he sat on the ground for a few moments before standing to his feet again. Slender stared at us before teleporting again, making bother LJ and I tense up and prepare ourselves for another attack.

            _He’s at our left._ LJ informed me, but our reaction time was again too slow as a tendril materialized and struck our side, effectively knocking us down again.

            “Damn it kid!” LJ snarls as he glares harshly at me. I returned the gaze with a glare of my own.

            “What’re you yelling at me for?!” I snapped.

            “You were supposed to fucking dodge!”

            “How can I when you literally _just_ told me?! I only human, you dipshit!”

            “Enough.” Slender barked, ending our bickering as we turned our angry stares to the Tall Man. I could feel the disappointment and irritation practically rolling off the entity as he towered over us.

            “You lost focus. _Again._ ” He deadpanned as I felt a burst of anger rush through me. It was like molten lava in my veins and I thought I was going to light on fire.

            “Lost focus on what!?” LJ shouted. So that’s where the random rage came from. LJ was livid as he stood and glared at the entity before us. “We’re doing the best we fucking can, asshole!”

            “No, you’re not.” Slender countered. “You are _supposed_ to be working together, but instead, the both of you have done nothing but dance around each other and nearly rip each other’s throats out in a futile attempt that you _might_ worm your way out of this.” The tall, faceless man sighed heavily and rubbed a temple, muttering something under his breath as LJ silently fumed. I let out a sigh and sat on the ground again, stretching my legs out in front of me.

            “We’ve been going at this hours, Slendy,” I said as he looked at me, a bit irritated at the nickname. “We need a break.”

            “A break sounds fucking fantastic.” LJ grumbled in agreement, crossing his arms. The tall man seemed to study us for a moment before giving a curt nod.

            “Fine.” He agreed. “But then it’s back to training. You two have much to learn.” With that said, he vanished out of sight. LJ let out an irritable huff before letting his arms fall to his sides.

            “Fucking great.” He muttered. “Goddamn training… he’s going to fucking kill us.”

            “Yeah, wouldn’t doubt it…” I agreed as I laid back, probably getting my clothes filthy but who cares, amiright? I sighed a little and watched the clouds overhead pass by slowly and without a care. It was relaxing, honestly, as I watched them change shape and size as they passed.

            The dust kicked up around me suddenly and I glanced over, seeing LJ decided to lay down adjacent to me.

            “We’re fucked kid.” He deadpanned and I looked back to the sky, frowning.

            “Seems like it, huh?” I replied and pointed at a cloud. “That one looks like a kitty cat face.” LJ gave me an annoyed look.

            “Really?” He asked, voicing his annoyance. “You’re looking at fucking clouds while Slender is probably developing more ways to torture us?” He looked to the sky, glaring. “Great. Just great. My partner’s a goddamn idiot.” I shrugged and pointed at another cloud that started to pass by.

            “That one looks like a demon eating a baby.” I stated.

            Silence. Heavy silence fell over us for about a minute and I was beginning to wonder if I should’ve kept my dark humor to myself. I nearly jumped as LJ burst into a huge fit of laughter, holding his abdomen.

            “Holy shit kid.” He managed through his giggles. “That’s fucked up, but hilarious!” I grinned and laughed with the monochrome entity. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him actually laugh whole-heartedly before.

            “Come on, look at that thing and tell me it doesn’t look like a demon eating a baby.” I countered playfully as LJ paused for a moment and looked at the sky.

            “I dunno, looks like a two headed old guy now.”

            “….huh, it does…”

            “Jesus Christ why the fuck are we watching clouds?”

            “Cause clouds are cool.”

            “And fucked up. Look, that one looks like a live autopsy.”

            “…oh my god it does!”

            “What are you two doing?”

            We both looked up to see my aunt, giving us a small smile as she looked down at the two of us.

            “Looking at the clouds.” I replied while LJ growled irritably and looked away. My aunt merely laughed and looked at the sky with interest.

            “Sounds fun.” She tells us as she looks back down. “How’s training?” LJ snorted at her question, but didn't look at her.

            “It’s shit, what’d you expect?” He grumbled and I slapped his shoulder. He returned the favor by hitting me in the gut, making me grunt in slight pain before kicking him in the shin.

            “I’m sure you two will figure it out.” My aunt encouraged. “What works for Slender might not be what works for you. You just need to find your own groove and flow with it, you know?” With that said, she walked back into the house and I blinked at her statement. What did work for us? We’re both pretty much our own fighters, had our own style of fighting… how could we get this to work for the both of us?

            “That was shit advice.” LJ grunted as he sat up. I looked at him, sitting up as well.

            “Maybe not…” I muttered in thought. “She could be onto something.”

            “Like what kid?” He asked gruffly. “Slender ain’t exactly lenient on us, you know? He’s gonna fucking rip us apart.” I rubbed my jaw in thought, trying to see if there was anything we could do to improve our fighting.

            “Well… let’s take a look at this…” I began.

            “Ooh, goodie, you gonna science your way out of this kid? Draw me a chart? A pie graph?”

            “Oh shuddup.” I snapped playfully. “Listen, okay? We both know we’re getting nowhere with the way things are going now. So… we gotta make a compromise. Something we both can agree on.”

            “Can we agree this is fucking stupid?” He interrupted and I lightly punched his chest, earning a grunt.

            “Will you let me talk for a minute?” I countered before continuing. “Okay, so Slendy told us that this…. Soul bound thing… runs on trust, right?”

            “Yeah…” LJ affirmed in a dull and bored tone.

            “Right, so now with that, you gotta trust me and I gotta trust you. Because if we can’t trust each other, there’s gonna be hesitation. We hesitate, we die.”

            “Get to your point, kid.”

            “Well… when we were trying to fight Slender, you knew where he was going to strike. I don’t have that intel until you let me know, but I’m also not fast enough to register the information and dodge an attack quickly.” LJ raises a brow at my explanation, still irritable.

            “Okay, so you’re telling me what I already know and it’s that you’re a fucking moron.” He states and I glared at him.

            “No, you dick,” I hissed. “You’ve got agility that I don’t have to dodge… We gotta figure out how we can get me to match your pace or we’re going to end up fucking up again.”

            “And how do you plan on doing that kid?” He asked while I just frowned in thought again. How could we get this to work?

            “… you’re a cosmic entity.” I stated. “You can pretty much do anything as long as someone believes in you…” An idea popped into my head and I looked at the entity. “You could be my puppeteer.” LJ gave me a dissatisfied look.

            “A puppeteer? Kid, how’s that supposed to work?” He inquired, crossing his arms.

            “Easy, just control my movements.” I said as I stood up, brushing myself off. “Come on, let’s try it.”

            “I don’t—”

            “Get off your ass and let’s do this shit.” I pulled on his sleeve while he just glared irritably at me until he slowly stood to his feet. I moved to stand in front of him, my back towards him, and looked up.

            “Okay, now be a puppeteer.” I said and he rolled his eyes.

            “You want me to get my yarn out too?” He growled and I elbowed him in the leg. Stupid height difference.

            “Just work with me, LJ.” I pleaded as the entity raised a brow. He shook his head and lowered his arms.

            “Fine. Tell me what you want me to do.” He said, sarcasm aside now.

            “Okay… uh…” I thought about what we could do for a moment. “Do a cartwheel and have me follow.”

            “Really?” He snorted before waving me off as I was about to argue with him. “Yeah, yeah, fine.” I waited for a few moments as LJ did as instructed, doing a simple cartwheel. I felt myself be pulled in his direction and I nearly yelped out as my world spun and then I was back on my feet, dizzy and a bit ill.

            “Well?” LJ asked and I groaned, leaning on my knees. “I’m taking that as ‘it didn't go well’.”

            “I think I’m gonna puke.” I admitted and laughed as LJ stepped away from me.

            “That fucking backfired.” He replied and stared at me. “What next, kid?”

            “There’s something we’re doing wrong…” I muttered, trying to figure it out. “…but what?” LJ sat down on the ground again with a shrug and I followed suit.

            “Beats me.” He said and I narrowed my eyes at him. “What? What the fuck do you want me to do?”

            “Uh, I dunno… _help_.” I said sarcastically. “There’s gotta be a way for me to keep up with the pace _and_ not get sick…”

            “You’re a performer, aren’t you?” LJ pointed out. “You do all that shit on stage and you don’t fucking vomit. How do you do it?” I blinked and furrowed my brows in thought.

            “I dunno.” I replied honestly. “I just kind of… let the music flow.” _Flow._

            Just like my aunt said.

            “…I’ve got another idea.” I said and LJ groaned.

            “You’re not going to actually throw your guts up, are ya?” He asked and I whacked his shoulder.

            “No, you ass,” I replied as I went over to the porch and picked up my phone, unlocking it and going to my music app. LJ paused and followed me, looking at my phone with a squint.

            “What’re you up to?” He asked.

            “Just need a little background noise.” I told him as I turned to the entity. “You trust me?” LJ raised a brow at my question.

            “…why?” He countered and I put a hand on my hip.

            “If you can control my movements, I should be able to control yours.” I replied and shushed him before he could interrupt. “It’s all about timing in choreography. You’ve got the speed, I’ve got the timing.” LJ squinted at my explanation.

            “O…kay…” He said slowly. “How’s your... ‘Choreography’… going to help?”

            “Easy. I won’t blow chunks.” I said. “I know this because I’ll be _expecting_ the actions. I’ll follow your lead in the agility and speed department if you follow me in the choreography.”

            “Kid… that’s fucking stupid.” LJ deadpanned and I rolled my eyes.

            “Come on, you’re such a dick.” I muttered. “Just give it a shot. Either that or we can get Slendy back out here to ‘help’ us.” That struck a nerve as the monochrome entity grumbled but agreed to try. I smirked and dropped my hand from my hip, moving towards him.

            “Okay, first things first.” I began. “You gotta trust me on this, alright?”

            “Yeah, yeah, whatever kid.” He replied tartly. “What do you want me to do?” I turned with my back towards him again.

            “Same thing, just follow my thoughts.” I stated as I started the song on my phone. A mellow rock song began to play through the phone’s speakers. Well… it was mellow for now, anyways.

            _Memories consume_

_Like opening the wounds_

_I’m picking me apart again_

            I let out a breath and closed my eyes, letting the song flow through and around me as I always did.

            _Okay LJ, do a cartwheel again._ As I asked, the monochrome entity puppeteered me while I focused on the beat of the song.

            And it worked perfectly.

            As our feet touched the ground, we did a small pivot whilst the music continued to play. I grinned and looked at LJ, who returned my look with a raised brow.

            “What?” He asked.

            “It worked.”

***

            Once Slender came back, our training resumed once again, although we did surprise him with our new fighting tactic. He even let the music continue in the background to help us. It didn't mean that we actually _won_ against the tall man. Not by a long shot. He continued to knock us around effortlessly, despite our newfound teamwork.

            We still have a very long way to go.

            The sun began to set, painting the sky with hues of orange and purple as I sat on the ground and whined.

            “Slendy, it’s like… almost seven,” I complained. “Can we call it a day?” The tall man looked to me, tilting his head a bit before sighing and giving a curt nod.

            “Fine.” He decided. “We will pause your training for now.”

            “Fucking finally.” LJ grumbled and rubbed his neck, trying to work out a few knots that had developed.

            “Ditto.” I agreed as I stretched, feeling my back pop as I groaned. Slender clasped his hands in front of him and looked towards us.

            “We’ll start again tomorrow morning.” He informed us. “Six a.m. sharp.” I blanched and turned towards the entity. He couldn’t be serious… could he?

            “Excuse me?” I asked. “Six? In the goddamn morning? You do know I have school and shit to do, right?”

            “I’m sure your mother can gather your studies and bring them home to you.” Slender replied. “You both need your training more than your human studies.”

            “You’ve got to be kidding me!” I shouted as I stood back up, getting a rush of vertigo before glaring at the tall man. “You know, I’d actually _like_ to go to school and hang out with my friends. Be fucking _social_. You know… live a bit!?” I felt the air tense around us as Slender became irritated at my words.

            “You wish to live?” He repeated lowly. “Child, you should understand the importance of your training. If you’re not prepared, there are many out there who would gladly take your life. I am doing this not only as a favor, but for your benefit. You both have to be prepared for _anything_ that poses a threat.” I glared until I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up at LJ. I blinked at the entity for a moment, seeing that he looked as tired and as irritable as I felt.

            _Let it go, kid._ He told me. _We’ll work this out._ I frowned and tossed once last glare to Slender before shaking off LJ’s hand and heading into the house.

***

            After a shower and some food, it was nearly time for bed. The house was quiet as everyone went to their room and prepared for the night, but I felt restless. I tossed and turned for a bit before groaning and getting up, opening my window to look out into the starry night sky.

            The stars blinked and shined brightly against the navy blue blanket, dusting space with the hues of white and gold, some blues and greens. I loved to just look out and star at space, marveling in its beauty. I carefully stepped out onto the roof, climbing up until I could lay back on the rafters and just stargaze.

            “Shouldn’t you be asleep?”

            I nearly jumped out of my skin and sat up, looking at LJ with a glare. He just raised a brow at my actions, as if it happened all the time.

            With this guy, I’m pretty sure it did.

            “Shouldn’t you be… whatever.” I waved him off, not thinking of a really good comeback. “Can’t sleep so I decided to come out here and look at the stars.”

            “You and the goddamn sky,” He grumbled, coming to sit beside me. “First it’s the clouds, now it’s the stars. What the hell is so great about it?” I shrugged.

            “It’s pretty.” I replied. “Look at that nebula right there, it’s amazing. You know you can only see these when there’s not a lot of artificial lights around? That’s why my mom wanted to live here.”

            “That’s stupid.” LJ deadpanned and I elbowed him, earning a small grunt.

            “You’re stupid.” I laughed and looked at the night sky again. Silence fell between us as we laid on the roof, staring at the sky and basking in the beauty. Well… I was, who knows about LJ. I heard the entity give out a deep sigh.

            “You know, I used to do this with Isaac.” He told me and I looked at him curiously. “He’d make up things in the stars and we’d create stories for them.”

            “…really?” I asked and looked back. “Me and Rosemary used to sit up on the roof and find constellations. It was a blast… until our moms found us and we got in trouble.” I frowned at the memory. I remembered it so vividly, but I’m pretty sure Rosemary had forgotten. She was little, after all and it was just before…

            That.

            “Moms? You don’t have the same mom?” LJ questioned and I shook my head.

            “Nope.” I replied. “Same dad. Different moms. Although our moms met through that deadbeat. They became super close friends…” I felt a pang of sorrow go through me that I’m pretty sure LJ felt as well because he gave me a confused and slightly concerned look.

            “Lemme guess,” The entity sighed and looked back at the sky. “She’s gone.”

            “Yeah…” I muttered. “She died when Rosemary was little, about two or three.”

            “Hn, so that’s how you ended up in that godforsaken orphanage, right?” I paused, wondering how the hell he knew. I never told him about it. Never talked about it.

            “Yeah… how’d you know about that?” I questioned as he snorted.

            “Kid, I can enter dreams, and you had a fucked up nightmare about that place.” He responded dully. “I didn't say anything because… well, it was fucked up and I honestly didn't wanna know.” I frowned and shrugged it off.

            “Okay, whatever.” I replied. “But yeah, that’s how I—we ended up there. Stupid CPS didn't even bother checking the stupid place… Had no windows or an address, how could they not notice that?” I growled to myself. “They just dropped Rosemary off. If I wasn’t there… she would’ve—”

            “Don’t hurt yourself, kid.”

            “Shuddup LJ.”

            I felt a light thump to the back of my head and I winced out of reflex, reaching up to rub my head. I turned and glared at LJ.

            “What was that for!?” I snapped as the entity gave me a cheeky grin and shrugged. I shoved at him, even though he barely moved an inch, and turned to glare at the stars.

            “You’re a dick.” I grumbled as the entity laughed lightly.

            “Right back at’cha, kid.” He replied with amusement. I shook my head and let out a small laugh, feeling my eyes begin to sting with sleep. Guessing I was beginning to get tired.

            “Tired kid?” LJ asked and I shook my head, only to be betrayed by a yawn. The entity snorted and ruffled my hair.

            “Yeah, don’t lie to me kiddo.” He said. “Get your ass to bed.” I huffed and swiped my hand at him.

            “You’re not my real mom.” I stated.

            “Oh, shut up and get going. It’s already late and Slender’s gonna kick our asses if we don’t get some sleep.”  

            “Slender can suck my dick.”

            “Kid… gross. Go to bed.”


	31. Chapter 30

            I was rudely awoken by someone pulling off my covers, making me growl lowly and try to pull them back up. They only were pulled away again as I opened my eyes to glare at the culprit. Lo and behold, it was Slender, keeping his word on getting us up early.

            “Allison, it’s time for your training.” He stated before vanishing. I flipped off the space he was at before groaning and laying back down.

            “Wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

            I hissed and rolled over, burrowing myself into my blankets to try an escape the reality of the situation. I heard a scoff and the snapping of fingers, feeling my stomach drop as I landed on my floor with a dull thud. I scrambled up, looking around in confusion and irritation.

            “LJ, where the fuck is my bed?” I grumbled, ruffling my hair and glaring at the entity. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

            “Somewhere. And it’s not coming back until your ass is downstairs.” He replied sternly. “I’m not having Slender rip us a new one because you’re a lazy shit.” I hardened my glare at him, which he gladly returned until I threw my arms up in defeat.

            “Fine, dickwad.” I snapped and got up, brushing myself off as I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen.

***

            Slender still was a jerk and didn't go easy on us, tossing us around like ragdolls or something like that. He knocked us down with very little effort and it was frustrating as all hell, but the only positive thing out of that was we managed to get a few hits on the guy.

            That is until we finally got the guy good.

            He swiped one of his tendrils at us and we ducked, avoiding the attack. LJ acted quickly and grabbed the appendage, catching the other off guard as he pulled hard. Slender stumbled and I dove in, delivering a good old fashioned high kick to the entity’s jaw before LJ pulled be back to safety.

            A stunned silence came over us, but it was soon broken by my triumphant whooping and laughing.

            “Take that, asshole!” I hollered and laughed again while LJ rolled his eyes at my behavior, giving me a firm slap upside the head. I grumbled and rubbed the spot as Slender stood, brushing off the dust from his suit.

            “…impressive.” He complimented. “You both have greatly improved.”

            “Yeah, whatever.” I deadpanned. “You gonna let me go back to school yet or am I going to have to stay home and have mommy teach me.”

            “We will see.” Slender replied as he vanished. LJ and I tensed, his eyes darting around while I waited for him to find where the tall man had gone to.

            _He’s behind us._ LJ said.

            _Dodge._ I replied as we did a barrel roll out of the way, avoiding an attack and glaring at the tall entity, who was standing where we once were.

            “Excellent.” He nodded in praise.

            “I see that training is going well.”

            I looked and saw my mom leaning against the porch rail, smiling at us. I grinned and went to wave when I felt pain erupt in my abdomen, the force of whatever hit me knocking me back into LJ as we flew a few feet backwards and landed into the dirt harshly. Groaning, we both sat up, glaring at the tall man.

            “The fuck…?” I grumbled at the entity, holding my gut in pain. He only seemed to shake his head.

            “As I said before,” He began, voice thick with disappointment. “You must be prepared for _anything._ ”

            “Fuck you Slender.” LJ hissed, glaring menacingly at him. Slender ignored LJ and stood still, waiting for us to retaliate against him.

            _I’m going to kill him..._ LJ told me and I frowned, glancing up at him.

            _Good luck with that._ I replied bitterly, returning my glare at Slender. He merely tilted his head at us, as if to ask if we were done sulking amongst ourselves. LJ flipped him off and got up, dusting himself off before helping me up as well.

            “Ouch…” My mom murmured and LJ shot her a glare, in which she returned with a shrug. I elbowed him in the leg and he returned it kindly with a slap to the back of my head.

            “Dick.” I growled.

            “Bitch.” LJ retorted.

            “Cock sucker.”

            “Enough.” Slender groaned and rubbed his temple in irritation. The two of us glared at one another before shrugging it off.

***

            We were finally getting the hang of this duo fighting thing.

            After another week of this godawful training, more of Slender’s rants and raves about us using teamwork, fighting like goddamn cats and dogs, we were finally starting to get the hang of this fighting gig.

            Finally getting the upper hand against the tall man himself.

            “Excellent.” Said tall entity praised as we finished another session.

            “Great, can we fucking leave now?” LJ snapped venomously.

            “Yeah man,” I agreed, crossing my arms across my chest and glaring at Slender. “I’m tired as shit and I need a break before I literally break.” The tall man shook his head and I could feel the disappointment emanating from the being.

            “Fine.” He relented. “You two have improved dramatically, so I supposed a small break is in order.” I frowned at his words, but didn't argue as I turned on my heel and started back into the house.

            A cool burst of air greeted me as I walked in, thanking whatever god was around for the person that invented air conditioning. I sighed in relief and headed into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and downing half of it in a couple of large gulps.

            “Jesus, thirsty much?” I turned and looked at my brother, scoffing at his inquiry.

            “That is an understatement, my sir.” I replied and quickly swallowed the rest of the beverage before throwing the empty bottle away.

            “Careful or you’ll get waterlogged.” He said with a wink before rummaging through the cabinets. I snorted and rolled my eyes at his warning, grabbing another bottle before walking out into the living room and plopping down on the couch with a loud sigh.

            “Yoo Allie!” Frankie greeted as he walked in from nowhere and sat next to me. “Done with your brutal training?”

            “Yeah, for now.” I closed my eyes. “I think I’m going to die.”

            “Aw, c’mon bro,” Frankie laughed. “You’re too badass to die.”      

            “I dunno bro,” I smiled playfully. “Dying sounds pretty nice right about now.”

            “Whatever, you nerd.” He grinned and lightly shoved me. “Wanna watch some mind rotting TV?”

            “Dude, we’re watching Family Guy or American Dad. I need some of that stupidity to make me laugh.”

            “You guys are fucking stupid.” I heard Matthew yell from the other room. I did what came naturally and flipped him the bird, even though he couldn’t see it.

            “So, seriously,” Frankie started, switching on Netflix and starting up an episode of Family Guy. “You done with training for today?” I shrugged as I stared intently at the screen.

            “With Slendy? Who knows…” I replied dully. “He’s probably waiting for the perfect time to strike us while we're distracted.”

            “As entertaining as that would be I'm afraid you are wrong, Allison.” I nearly jumped out of my skin as I turned and glared at the tall man standing behind me. He seemed to be focused on the episode playing on the TV rather than my reaction.

            “What? You finally done tortur—what the fuck are you watching?” I snickered as LJ walked into the living room and squinted at the TV with a mixture of intrigue and disgust. Frankie looked at me with confusion before shrugging his shoulders and throwing his hands up into the air.

            “I can't believe I’m so left out of the loop with this mysterious friend of yours…” The brunette pouted, making LJ roll his eyes and cross his arms at the childish gesture.

            “Dude, you're not missing much.” I replied with a playful smirk, earning a scowl from the monochrome entity. Before he could retort, Matt walked in from the kitchen and glared down at us.

            “Listen, Allie, I know you just got done with your…. 'training',” The jerk had the audacity to grind out the word training like we hadn't done a damn thing all day. “But we're behind with practice and there's a show coming up in a few weeks.”

            “So, in other words…” I huffed a sigh. “You want me to practice instead of relaxing and watching mindless TV?”

            “Allie, it's been almost a month since you guys have practiced together.” Matt pointed out. “I just want to make sure you guys are ready.”

            “I'm always ready for—”

            “You finish that sentence Frankie and I'm cutting your dick off.”

            “Yeek… savage. I like that.” I snickered as LJ looked between the two boys with complete disgust.

            “The fuck kind of friends do you have, kid?” He asked me and I busted up laughing, causing Matt and Frankie to stop their bickering and look at me in confusion.

            “The hell is so funny?” Matt snapped angrily.

            “What'd your invisible friend tell you this time?” Frankie whined.

            “He thinks you guys are fucked up, which he's not wrong.” I giggled. Matt scowled and Frankie grinned sheepishly with a small shrug. LJ shook his head in disappointment while I just laughed again. That seemed to only fuel Matt to start ranting at the two of us while Frankie and I just laughed and poked fun at our dark haired friend.

***

            “Kid. Kid get the fuck up.”

            I groaned and sat up on my bed, glaring at LJ. The prick was leaning against the wall adjacent to my bed, eyes narrowed and he looked pretty tense.

            “What?” I grumbled, ruffling my hair. “If you're lonely, get a cat.”

            “Shut up, have you seen Cory?” He retorted, sounding pretty pissed off. I yawned and shrugged.

            “No, last time I saw him, he was hanging with Rosemary.” I replied as LJ snarled lowly and pushed off the wall, pacing in my room. I watched him dully before throwing a pillow at him. It completely missed, but I had just woken up, so cut me some slack.

            “What's eating at you, eh?” I asked. “I'm sure he's fine.”

            “I haven't seen the kid all day… and come to think of it, I haven't seen your aunt either.” He ranted before stopping and turning to glare at me. “…did your aunt take off with the kid?” I rolled my eyes at his behavior. He was acting like a child that had his toy taken away.

            “Look, LJ, I'm sure Cory is fine, man…” I muttered. “If you're so worried about it, I'll call my aunt for you.” I fumbled around my nightstand until I got ahold of my phone, quickly opening the call app and calling my aunt. I pressed the speaker button and held my phone up so we both could hear her. The phone rang a few times before my aunt finally picked up.

            “Allie?” She asked. Ah, caller ID. Gotta love it. “What are you doing up so late?”

            “Hey Auntie, you got Cory with you?” I asked, ignoring her question and getting to the point of my phone call.

            “What? Oh, yes. I meant to surprise you, but you and LJ were so busy with training and Cory was very excited—”

            “Excited?” I asked, interested now. “For what?”

            “Well….” My aunt started. She sounded happy, for whatever reason. “You see, I noticed how happy he was when he was at your house and how well he fit in with the family, especially with Rosemary. Those two hit it off so quickly. But when I approached him a few days ago, he was upset because he didn't want to leave. So, I decided to fly back to the orphanage and adopt him.”

            Silence fell over the room as the information fell over us, my aunt calmly explaining that she'd be back in a couple days with Cory in tow. In the middle of her sentence I busted up laughing, startling my aunt as LJ glared at me.

            “Don't you—”

            “You fucking dweeb, I told you he was fine!” I managed through my giggles.

            “Allie? What do you mean?” My aunt asked. “Are you talking to LJ? Is that why you called?” I didn't answer as I was too busy laughing my ass off.

            “I fucking hate you kid.” LJ muttered as I wheezed from my massive laugh attack. I heard my aunt sigh before laughing softly.

            “Was LJ worried about Cory?” She asked. “I have him right if he wants to talk.” I saw the monochrome entity perk up a bit at the thought of talking to Cory. I grinned and told my aunt to put the small brunette on, handing the phone to the entity.

***

            “How can you _not_ know how to work a smartphone?” I teased as LJ glared at me.

            “Kid, I'm old as fuck, how do you expect me to?” He snapped.

            “C'mon, LJ. You hung up. Twice.”

            “How the fuck was I supposed to know!?”

            “My god how do you function?”

            “I'm going to rip your voice box out.” I laughed harder and fell back onto my bed while LJ hissed at me, leaning back against my bed on the floor. He propped a leg up and rested an arm over his knee, glaring at me from his seat on the floor.

            “Aw, don't look at me like that, man.” I whined. “It was hilarious.”

            “Was not. Cory thought I was mad at him.” LJ snapped before sighing. “Whatever, fucking smartphones can kiss my ass.”

            “It's funny how pissed you are.” I pointed out.

            “Shuddup kid.”

            “Bite me.”

            “Don't tempt me.”

            I was about to reply when LJ suddenly snapped his head towards my bedroom door, glaring at it. I furrowed my brows and looked at the door curiously.

            _Something's out there._ LJ informed me and I frowned. There were some thumps and some kind of groaning, causing the hairs on the back of my neck to rise.

            _Something's wrong._ I said. _Let's go check it out._

            _Kid, that's a bad idea._

_LJ, something's really wrong, I can feel it. We have to see what's up._

The monochrome entity grunted in disagreement as he stood, walking over to the door while I followed close behind.

            It was dark in the hall, the moon barely shedding any light in the house. Shadows danced along the walls, trying to draw out fear from their mere appearance. I stiffened as the thumping noise grew louder, followed by a sickening _squelch_. Almost as though someone was playing in mud. I stopped in front of the guest room door, staring at the door before knocking.

            “Yo, Kath? Is that you?” I asked, almost forgetting that she and the rest of the gang decided to spend the night. There was a growling, followed by another _squelch_.

            _Shit._ LJ ground out and I looked at him, only to see the entity turn the knob and push the door open.

            In the center of the room was my friend, or should I say what was left of her. Her eyes were glazing over as life slowly left her bloodied body, her entire abdomen was in shreds. Pieces of entrails and flesh were strewn about the room and I almost vomited at the stench of blood. In the middle of it all stood a tall figure, holding some of Katherine's guts in his hands. His eyes were a vivid and glowing red, sharp talons for fingers and a mouth full of razor like teeth pulled back into a grin.

            “You son of a bitch!” I screamed and lunged for the creature, only to be caught and held back by LJ. “Let me go, you fucking asshole! Katherine!”

            “Kid, she's gone.” LJ said, glaring at the creature. “And that guy will shred you too, calm down-"

            “Katherine!”

            Whatever it was, it laughed deeply and lunged at us. LJ acted quickly and dropped us both the floor to roll out of the way, just barely dodging the sharp talons. I growled at the thing before us.

            _Kid, calm—_

 _Fuck off LJ!_ I snapped, running on the fumes of anger, hurt, and adrenaline.

            _Goddamn it kid, fucking listen—_

            Pain erupted in my side as we were knocked to the ground, a large gash where we were hit. I felt the blood begin to seep into my clothes, my thoughts becoming muddled from everything that was happening.

“God-fucking-dammit!” LJ hissed. “This is why I told you to calm the fuck down!”

            “What's—holy shit!” I heard my brother say and my stomach dropped.

            “Dalton get the fuck out of here!” I screamed as the demon turned to him, darting forward. I acted quickly as LJ and I dived in front of Dalton and bitch slapped the creature across the room, catching me by surprise a bit.

            _Will you fucking listen to me now?!_ LJ hissed through our mind link.

            _Fine! The fuck do we do!?_ I snapped back.

            The demon leapt at us and LJ deflected and sent it back into the wall.

            _Leave!_ We stiffened at Slender's sudden intrusion. _I will take care of this, just get out of here!_

 _What the fuck, Slendy!?_ I snapped at the entity.

            Another attack from the creature ensued, but was blocked by an inky black tendril. I looked to. right to see Slender appear out of literal nowhere, holding the creature back.

“Now!” Slender shouted and I glared.

            “Not until I see that mother fucker's entrails on the damn ground!” I shouted back.

“Allison—”

            “For fucks sake kid, we don't have time for this!” LJ snarled. I snapped my attention to LJ, eyes ablaze with anger.

            “Fuck you that's my friend's _guts_ on the goddamn ground!” I screamed before feeling a sharp _crack_ across my face.

“ _Snap the fuck out of it kid!_ ”

            Everything that happened next was a blur. I remember the creature lunging out of Slender's grasp and towards us again. LJ grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. My ears started ringing as pain erupted through my entire body, feeling as though every molecule of my very being was being torn apart and then…

            Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the story isn't over! This is just the end of part 1. I'm still working on part 2 and I have a lot of work to do on it. I'm hoping to update again soon, but I can't say for sure when. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see all of you guys in the next update. :)


	32. Notice

**Nyello people!**

**Okay, a lot of you are probably not going to like this... but this is the end of Part 1 of this story. :(**

**Part 1 will be free to read and such, but as for Part 2, well...**

**I'm going to be posting it on my Patreon.**

**You see, I really want to be an author. I want to write and sell books... I want to live my lifelong dream.**

**And Patreon is a start to that.**

**Let me explain.**

**So, on my Patreon, for $1 per creation, you can read new chapters of The Devil's Trap.**

**For $3 per creation, you get to see rough drafts, Q &A's, character backgrounds, extra stories, explanations, brainstorms, ect.**

**For $5 per creation, YOU get to help develop the story! Character names, plot development, other fun stuff. And if this book becomes published, YOU will get credit in it!**

**I'm hoping to use the money from Patreon to help my family and I get our own place, save up to finally have a home of our own. I'll be uploading monthly. Hopefully. If my work doesn't get in the way of that.**

**Love you all, thank you all so much for the support and I hope I can continue to see you all on Patreon!**

[ **Click here if you wanna take a look!** ](https://www.patreon.com/MoonWillow)


End file.
